The Untold Past
by PatronusNightFlame
Summary: "I'm sorry...I promise I'll make it up to you...I'm sorry..." With There was a flash of green...flashes of my memory in my lifetime was mixing up with my past life. Could it be true what my sister told me? That "History comes alive" at the Museum of Natural History?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 3 I SUGGEST YOU NOT TO READ THIS YET, THERE ARE A FEW SPOILERS AND I DONT WANNA SPOIL STUFF FOR YOU!**

_Dear Meg,_

_Sorry for making it sound sooooooooo posh and formal, but this is a letter after all. Anyways, when are you coming to NY? After 5 or 6 years of working at the British Museum, they've finally come to their senses to put me here in the Museum of Natural History. Not that it's better but at least they let me travel! Anyways, Mum's told me that you're taking Literature and History (or something), so I'll let you poke around for a bit after closing hours, and feel free to ask any questions to anyone *winkwink* luckily your older sister is working as the night guard at the museum eh? CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU _

_Write or email me (or something) ASAP, miss ya_

_Love,_

_Older sister Tilly_

It was 8:00 in the morning...didn't sleep well, so I decided to wake up early. Surprisingly my roommate was out already...

I folded the letter and put it back into the envelope and put it on my desk. 5 hours from now, I would be on the plane to New York to see my sister, and to study History. IN high school, the subjects that I absolutely LOVED was science and HISTORY. Though I love history, I'm failing miserably! I barely passed my mock on Egyptology, and it just so happens, that the Egypt rooms at the British Museum are now under construction and the mummies are being moved to the Museum of Natural History, along with the Tablet of Ahkmenrah.

For homework, the class had to study about the tablet, which is all the way in New York right now.

How convenient.

Tilly - My older sister that works at the NY Museum of Natural History as the Night Guard, tried to help me on history, but the answers to questions I ask are mainly in that language. Last time the answers came to me in hieroglyphics...two weeks after the exam...and of course, I failed the test...

"MEEEEEGGGG!" Screamed someone running in the hallway, "MEEEEG VARROOOWWWEEE" The door of my dorm burst open, my roommate Elaine Casteren rushed to me, knocking me down onto the floor. I tried to hold on to the table, but instead I made Tilly's mail to me fall onto the ground. "Ouch!" "SORRY SORRY, BUT THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED!" she squealed, "what?" I said trying to make my voice as dull as possible, "HE ASKED ME OUT!" she was hugging me and shaking me, like how Charlotte Labouff would shake Tiana when she got excited in Disney's The Princess and the Frog. "HE ASKED ME OUT! IM SO HAPPY MEG!" She cried, still holding my shoulders and shaking me.

After 30 seconds of more shaking she calmed down, and pulled me up to sit on her bed. "I'm sorry" she said softly, but she still had a grin on her face, "I just...I can't believe it!" "Yeah, neither can I" I said picking up the letter Mindy mailed me on the ground. "You know Meg, you're a pretty girl, how come no one's asked you out? Or...no one's confessed or nothing...Why is that?" asked Elaine, I shrug my shoulders, "I want to focus on...well...my education first. I'm failing Egyptology in history in case you didn't know." I said packing my textbooks into my suitcase which was laying flat on my bed. "Oh...right, you're going to New York aren't you..." said Elaine with a sad tone. "Yeah I am, and if you guys are going to do it, don't do it on my bed." I said picking up my pillow and hugging it. Elaine raised her eyebrow, "No, we won't, I assure you, we're ONLY 18.""17" I said correcting her, "whatever" she said,"By the way, if you meet anyone, ANYONE AT ALL" she said kneeling down to grab my wrist, "TELL ME, I'll make it work" she said with a wink, "Hopefully someone who can help me with history!" I said standing up, continuing to pack, "I'm sure they'll be someone" she said resting her head on my shoulder, I smiled weakly and headed to the closet. I packed my favorite clothes in the suitcase and stuffed my textbooks and my kindle into my backpack.

_Sis, you DO know that you could've just texted me right?_

I sat on my chair with my laptop open, checking the weather and flights while waiting for Tilly's reply.

**_Yes, I do know, but a letter would be more formal and make me seem much more caring doesn't it? :) _**

_No it doesn't_

**_When's the flight?_**

_In 4.5 hours..._

**_what time?_**

_just look at the clock and count!_

**_I'm lazy, you know that!_**

_bloody hell, how on earth did you get a night shift job?_

**_dunno, when will you arrive?_**

_About 2-2:30 I guess..._

**_Which is what time in NY?_**

_9? 10? 8? cant do math right now._

**_It's 3 in the morning over here... -.-_**

_You've been doing this for years, shut up_

**_ahahahaignognavefieng_**

_?_

**_Sorry, Jed was...messing about_**

_JED? IS HE UR NEW BOYFRIEND? HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER TOLD MEEEE_

**_NO HE'S NOT! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU GET HERE! :D CANT WAIT! uivkncoac_**

**_Sorry Jed again, he really likes my phone and the keypad...anyways, gtg, see u soon sis_**

_Okay, bye, see you_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum and it's characters, but I do own the characters Megera, Bernard and Seth. (And the plot of the story)_**

**_IN THE AIRPORT_**

"Have fun, say hi to your sister for me alright?" "Yes mum, I'll be fine" "See you sweetie" Mum then embraced me with her famous bear hugs, "Love you, bye!" I said waving. After all the passport, bag cheking routine that we have to get through all the time, I finally got through it! I decided to study at Starbucks, not a very wise choice but I needed some coffee...

"Megera?" I looked up, there stood an old friend of mine - Bernard, he was excellent in History. "Bernard!" I said standing up to hug him, "where have you been?" he asked, "Cambridge" I said proudly, he widened his eyes, "like your mother?" I nodded. My mother told me to take history, it changed her life, and it also allowed her to meet my father, who is currently back in Asia, Hong Kong, where he came from (he's a mix). MY father, not Tilly's, yes we have different fathers...anyways...

"Where are you heading?" He asks taking a seat opposite me, "New York, 13 hour flight" I said taking a sip, he nodded to show understanding, "thats amazing" he said putting on this "not bad" face, "and why is that" I asked closing my book. He smirked, "CUZ IM GOING THERE TOO!" He screamed, very much like a girl, that caused people to glance this way while I tried to control my laughter. Bernard was burning red, when most people looked away, I burst into laughter. "This is pretty much why we're friends" I said, still laughing, "SHUT UP!" he whined.

After a period of time, a voice was calling Bernard's name. "Bernard! Hey!" "Hey Seth!" Bernard greeted. "Oh sorry, umm...may I sit here with my friend" I looked up as he paused, "over...here...?" "Bernard's my friend too, so...yeah go on, take a seat" I said politely "Hi, I'm Seth, I go to the same uni as Bern here." Seth said nudging Bernard causing him to spill some coffee. "Hi, I'm Megera, you can call me Meg for short" I said shrugging. Seth held out his hand to shake mine, "Nice to meet you" he said smiling, "Nice to meet you too"

I found out that Bernard and Seth were sitting behind me in the airplane, thank god, I didn't want to be surrounded by strangers or kids that use your leg as a vomit bag...As well as weird old men eyeing you and your mother except that the mother isn't here.

"Hey, Meg" whispered Bernard, "What do you want?" I was just about to fall asleep but he woke me up again, "I'm sorry if I woke you, but there's WIFI on this plane" he said cheerfully, "don't care" was my answer, because I honestly didn't care. All I wanted was just a nice long 10 hour sleep or something, and 3 hours to start the assignment.

**_NEW YORK_**

I took a deep breathe and stepped out of the airport, after a 13 hour flight...I need a massage...

SIS! SIS! YOU HERE YET?

I dialed her number - yes I changed my phone card on the plane, it was a 13 hour flight after all. "TILLY!" "MEEGGGG MEEEEGG OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!" "YES I AM!" We were practically screaming, many new yorkers around me looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "MEG MEG, OKAY IM COMING TO GET YA" She screamed, "TEDDY, AHK, SACAGAWEA, I LEAVE YOU THREE IN CHARGE," I had to hold my phone away from my face, I checked if the speaker was on, and it wasn't...Quite embarrassing since Tilly's voice was booming out my phone and people around me were...well...still staring. "ESPECIALLY YOU AHK! YOU'RE THE BLOODY PHAROH".

Wait...a pharaoh...? "OKAY WAIT, I NEED A CAB" and with that, she hung up.

After 20 minutes, a yellow cab pulled in next to me, "MEG! GET IN!" It was Tilly, in the back seat. The trunk popped open and I skillfully placed my luggage there. "TILLY!" I said hugging my large sister, "I must say, you put on a-" "I dare you say it missy" she said glaring, I smiled innocently, "right, sorry my man. Back to the museum of natrual history please"

Around me were tall buildings, city lights, bars everywhere and lots and lots of cars. "WHO YA CALLING ASSHOLE EH?" I heard the driver yell. "Does this happen daily?" I asked, "sadly, yes" the driver replied nodding his head. Tilly was fast asleep, well...I couldn't blame her, she was the night guard that dusts the wax figures, walking around making sure no one gets in...Tough job.

"That would be $108 please?" "Here you go" "Thank you" Tilly scooted out the taxi and went to help me with my suitcase. I checked my watch - which was already adjusted into the New York time zone, "11:00..." I said sleepily, "Oh c'mon Meg, once you come inside I promise you, you won't be tired." She said carrying my suitcase up the stairs. I trailed behind her, then suddenly...

"JED! OCTAVIUS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE TISSUE ROLLS?" I widened my eyes...the museum was a mess and animals, fossils, Theodore Roosevelt, some random pharaoh were...alive...

"This is just a dream...this is a dream, this is what happens if you have jetlag...this isn't happening...this isnt...happening..." The world around me turned black.

"Is she alright?" "I hope so..." "HEY! GIGANTRESS" "Don't say that, Jed!" "Miss?""don't be an ass kisser Octavius" "MEG!" I awoke with a scream, I was somehow on the floor surrounded by cos-players. "Nice makeup, really makes you look like Theodore Roosevelt" I said, my eyes were still blurry, I couldn't really see much since I was not used to the light yet. There was a roar, a roar that very much sounded like a dinosaur, "Settle down, Rexy! She's my sister" I heard Tilly say. "Whats...what's going on...?" I asked standing up. There were two people lifting me up, one dressed more modern and an Egyptian cos-player. "Is she a new night guard?" asked Theodore Roosevelt, "what..." I muttered, "You blacked out for an hour, are you okay?" Asked the modernly dressed man. I laughed at the scene around me, "what is this, a cos-play party at the Museum of Natural History? Niiiiiiiiiiice! New York is full of surprises" I still couldn't stand properly, 13 hours of flight is defiantly not good for one's body.

"Everyone, meet my sister, Megera" Announced Tilly, "What the hell is going on..." I asked collapsing onto the Egyptian cos-player, "I am so sorry, I'm just not used to NewYork and...well...walking, yet." I said, "Oh no, it's fine, it's alright" He said with a thick British accent, "Are you from England?" "No, I was shipped to Cambridge for display. "you've been put up for display...?" I said, holding on to him, "I recognize your voice...it...I've heard it there before, you don't happen to be 40 to 50 years old do you?" He asked My eyes came into focus, there was a well...quite handsome, okay who says that anymore, this cute guy with hopeful, chocolate colored eyes, perfectly tanned skin, wearing jewels and a cape thing? No wonder it was so bright, all the light was reflecting off his costume. "I'll explain everything to her" said the modern man, the Egyptian cos-player nodded and left.

"Hi I'm Larry" "Hi, I'm Meg" I said, "So...your sister...Tilly?" He said with an unsure tone, I nodded, "Yeah, she's the night guard, and I'm a friend of hers, met her in the British Museum when she was the night guard there" I nodded once more, Larry continued, "Okay...well...this might be a shock...but those aren't cos-players. They're either wax figures or...creepy faceless creature people, or statues or fossils, jade, stuffed animals...oh! and a pharaoh." He said scanning the lobby of the museum. "Hey, Larry, are you sure we're not at the zoo?" I said glancing around. "Nope" was the answer. "Why is this happening...? They're supposed to be...well...whats a nice was to put it other than-" "dead?" suggested Larry. I nodded, "Yep..." "follow me."

We walked up the stairs, there were miniatures sliding down the handle of the stairs, I must be dreaming...Larry lead us into this Egyptian room, with a glowing tablet thing, which I recognize was the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. "This here, is the-" "Tablet of Ahkmenrah" I said finishing his sentence, "good, you know your history" he joked. I walked closer to it, it was bright and glowing, "amazing..." I muttered. "Yeah, okay, so this Tablet of Ahkmenrah brings everything in the museum to life" said Larry. I narrowed my eyebrows "I'm sorry could you rephrase that, or is it just me that doesn't understand this?" "I completely understand your situation" said Larry, "so...I'm not dreaming?" Larry sighed and shook his head. "One hour before sunrise people!" Echoed Tilly's voice. "So...let me get this straight" I said, Larry leaned on a pillar, "when the sun goes down, the museum comes to life...right?" "Yep" I blinked a couple of times, "and when the sun comes back up...they freeze again..." Larry nodded once more, it was hard to believe.

Imagine someone telling you that the museum could come alive!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum and it's characters, but I do own the characters Megera, Bernard and Seth. (And the plot of the story)_**

After we bid our goodbyes to the museum...wax figures and everything else, and Larry (Tilly asked if Larry could fill in for her when I was here)we went home, well, Tilly's home anyway.

"I can finally understand why you always say you live the night life..." I said yawning. "Alright young lady, quit studying and go to sleep." Said Tilly watching me unpack. "No...but I have to..." My voice was drifting away, I was so tired...and also because I hit my head on the ground... "No, you have to take a shower and go to sleep!" "Where am I sleeping?" "My room!"

After a nice shower, my mind was refreshed. Before I went to bed, I just had to go online to find information on the ancient Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, according to Larry, Ahkmenrah is the insert number king of the insert number king. I Wasn't fully awake so I didn't quite remember what he said...But I remember my history teacher mentioning something about him, but I...wasn't paying much attention I guess...

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" I looked up from my Mac, "you sound like mum" I said, "well I am her daughter aren't I?" Apparently Tilly just came out the shower, with her hair wrapped in a towel. "I just had to find out about the pharaoh Ahkmenrah, he's really the main reason I thought you were having a party, a cosplay party" Tilly laughed, "you are 17, and yet you still think about this." She said picking up the hair dryer, "you're never growing up aren't you, Meg?" I shook my head and smiled innocently.

After Tilly dried her hair, it was time to sleep. Luckily Tilly's hair was hard to dry, it gave me time to plan stuff. During that time, I planned my schedule for tomorrow:

10:00am-11:00am

Breakfast and buy coffee

11:15am

Meet up with Bernard and Seth

11:20am-12:00pm

Get to museum

12:15-1:20

Lunch

1:30-night

STUDY AT MUSUEM

It's a pretty simple plan and schedule...just eat and study and eat and study, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum and it's characters, however, I do own the characters Megera, Bernard and Seth. (And the plot of the story)_**

THE NEXT MORNING

"MEEEEEEEEEG" whined Tilly, "HURRY UP! I NEED TO GET TO WORK!" "I thought you were only the night guard!" "I OWE LARRY! IT'S THANKS TO HIM YOU CAME HOME EARLIER""okay! Okay!" I stepped out the bathroom, with my toothbrush and cup "I'll wash in the kitchen, Kay?" Tilly raised an eyebrow, "what" I said with a mouthful of toothpaste, "okay, okay, move out the bloody way" Tilly said pushing me out the way.

We got dressed and headed out. Tilly and I went separate ways, she went to the museum and I went to Starbucks to meet up with Bernard and Seth.

"Hey" someone whispered into my ear, I screamed, it was Bernard. "Bloody hell" I muttered, "scared you didn't I?" He asked cheekily, "probably woke the whole neighborhood, git" he and Seth found a seat next to my table, and kept joking about it. "Just because you're a good friend of mine, doesn't mean you can abuse that title" I said taking a seat. "Oh please Meg, abusing it would be much worse" said Bernard fist-pumping Seth. "Alright, eat up, we've got to get to the museum" I said packing my stuff, "what's the hurry?" Asked Seth, "the hurry is, I need to get work done" with that, I walked out the cafe, after some time, Bernard and Seth caught up with me.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Seth wrapping his arm around me, like I was his girlfriend, odd...I've only just met him..."the plan is..." I said trying to take out my schedule book as well as escape from his arm, "this" I finished, handing him my book. He opened it and widened his eyes, "wow, you're whole life's planned here" he joked. "Alright Seth, quit flirting with her" said Bernard walking in-between us, thank god.

When we reached the museum, the museum was filled with children. At the reception, there sat Tilly, making none sense jokes with announcements. "MEG!" She beamed into the mic, a few kids were startled. "Sorry" she said softly, she stood up and came to hug Bernard and I. We introduced Seth to Tilly, and Tilly gave us a tour around the museum (in 15 minutes). Afterwards, Bernard and Seth went to buy us all lunch - subway takeout.

"You know Meg, the figures can still hear you even of they're not brought to life by the tablet." I raised an eyebrow, "it's true" she said. We came across the Egyptian room. I walked in, turned on my Mac, and started writing. "What...what are you doing?" "Homework, well more of an assignment for the term" I said opening my books and laying them on the floor. I put my backpack on the floor and say down, "come, sit" I offered, "I'd rather not" was Tilly's response. "What's your task?" Tilly asked, refusing to sit, "the traditional cambridge 6000 word essay on the tablet." I said, sighing, "anything else?" "20 images as well" I said, "it's like a fact file, but it's not" I added, Tilly raised her eyebrow, "I'm sure Ahk would love to help you, wouldn't you Ahk?" "You do know that you're talking to a...3000 or older...umm...person...right...?" I questioned, "well yes but..." She came closer to me, "Ahk's a cute 3000 plus year old person...that passed away but came to life" she said with a wink, and with that, she walked out.

After an hour, Bernard and Seth came back with lunch, and obviously, Dr. McPhee would never let us eat in the museum, so we ate on the steps outside the museum. "How much have you accomplished?" Asked Bernard, scooting over to take a look at my work. "Currently...1050 something words...copied from my textbook." Bernard sighed, "I know what you're going to ask, no I did not plagiarize" I said quickly, before Bernard or Seth could say anything.

After lunch, I went back inside with Bernard and Seth, I went straight up to the tablet. I took a picture of the tablet, King Ahkmenrah's Tomb, writings on walls, and the whole room itself...but after all that, I still had nothing to write about...

"Tilly..." I whined, "I dunno what to write!" "Little miss, can you not see that I'm working here?" Said Tilly tidying the reception desk, "nope" I said innocently, "you'll be the death of me, Megera"

After wondering around the museum, trying to find more facts other than just using the given information, well...I did that already, it was finally sundown. "Alright, alright, everyone out the museum, come back at 7:00! Buy your tickets online or whatever, don't miss the museum coming to life at 7:00! Okay, run along now!" Announced Tilly. "Hey, Meg" said Bernard popping out of nowhere, "hey..." "Wanna grab some dinner?" He offered, I shook my head "Tilly's got my food and night planned out, it's alright, Seth's probably waiting for you, you better go now" Bernard nodded, "alright, catch you later" he said hugging me.

"Okay, BERNARD MOVE IT" echoed Tilly's voice, I heard the doors closing from the miniature hall. "MEGERA WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU" Tilly screamed into the mic. I raced down the stairs, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ?" I yelled, "okay, watch this" she said, she stepped out of the reception area, and walked over to the dinosaur fossil. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" She pointed to the dinosaur, and it...came...to...life...


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Holy..." Before I could say anything else, Theodore Roosevelt came along riding his horse "good evening m'am" he said tipping his hat, I smiled "good evening " the miniatures then came racing down the staircase, by sliding down the handle, Atilla the Hun and his "crew" took the lift down, and then Larry came in. "Alright guys, do what you do best! This is limited edition for the guests since Ahk, Lancelot and Trixie will be unfortunately moved to the British museum...again" he said with his eyes searching around the room, "where is Ahk anyway?" "Anyone lose a really heavy book?" Said Ahkmenrah from the top of my stairs, that looked awfully like my textbook, I searched my bag.

Crap.

I awkwardly walked up the stairs, to think that historic people were looking at me while I walked up the stairs was either amazing or embarrassing...

"Thanks" I said awkwardly, I have no idea how to speak to a pharaoh, I was afraid that if I said something wrong...my head would be chopped off or I would be buried alive or something...King Ahkmenrah seemed to have read my mind, "don't worry Megera, I won't hurt you," he said, I smiled and reached for my book, "and I'll make sure nothing hurts you while you're here" he said softly.

I felt myself blush, suddenly...Elaine's voice was in my head, "By the way, if you meet anyone, ANYONE AT ALL...TELL ME, I'll make it work" but no, even if I wanted to "make it work" I couldn't, he was a famous ancient not-bad-looking pharaoh, that lived for who knows how long. I, on the other hand, was a student that accomplished nothing and failing history...

"I heard your conversation with your sister during the day, you study at Cambridge am I right?" I nodded, "you don't happen to have been there 20 or 30 years ago have you?" I raised an eyebrow at his question, "well...apparently not, and I've asked this before...But since you're probably not at that age, and your name isn't Karen..."he said, his voice trailed off, I widened my eyes, my mother, Karen was at Cambridge about 20 to 30 years ago, and all my life, I've been told that I sounded a lot like my mother...this could only mean one thing. "Nevermind" he said disappointed "I'm sorry that I'm not the Karen you remembered, but I think my mother is...Karen Robinson, she studied in Cambridge about 20 to 30 years ago..." Ahkmenrah's eyes lit up, "Karen...is your mother?" I smiled and nodded, "oh, she used to study me, mainly my life and how I died..." He said quite cheerfully. I guess he didn't mind dying, since he can still...live after he died. Does that make sense?

"She used to study alone, she did that for a few months and she kept talking to herself, or possibly me but I couldn't reply. Even though I had the tablet, I couldn't get out of the tomb, plus it would be quite scary if I did, wouldn't it?" He said smiling, no please, don't do this to me, please, he looks even cuter when he smiles! "My mother told me some stories about her life at Cambridge, it inspired me to come go to Cambridge to study...and, well I did it, but I'm failing miserably" I said, looking down at my textbook.

"What do you need help with? I'm pretty sure a lot of us can help you" then, an idea came popping into my mind. "Tilly told me that all of you have to do presentations and talk about your history, and at the moment, I'm studying your tablet" his eyes lit up, he smiled brightly, "really?" I nodded, "30 minutes guys!" Larry was getting everyone ready, "why don't you stay with me for the hour, I know my tablet better than anyone here!" "That's a great idea! Lemmie grab my Mac and my dinner though" he smiled, "of course" he took my hand, and kissed it like a real gentlemen. I could feel myself blushing once more, but I couldn't help it! God help me!

I went to the night guard's locker room for dinner, "so..." Said Tilly with a mouthful of Chinese noodles, "whats going on between, you and Ahk? Huh?" "Nothing, he told me that he knew mum, and he suggested that I listen to this umm...presentation...thing on the tablet to help me with work." I said, head down, "is that all?" asked Tilly suspiciously, I rolled my eyes at her, "yes" "I'm only joking! Alright, got to go, Larry's going to kill me if I'm late" "wait wait," I said packing, I grabbed my Mac and phone and headed out with her.

"Alright, is everyone set?" Larry said, I could tell that he was excited for this from the tone of his voice, "okay, Tilly! The door! Welcome them in!" The doors burst open, families were coming in, with joy an laughter. Theodore Roosevelt greeted them and answered questions, Rexie was wagging his tail, happy to see everyone. Then I spotted Bernard and Seth, I waved as they entered the Museum, their faces in awe. "Whoa" Bernard mouthed to me, I shrugged in return, "where are we going first?" Asked Bernard, "more like where are you two going first, you might wanna take a tour with Theodore Roosevelt." I suggested, "and you?" Asked Seth, "I'm gonna hang with the pharaoh" I said with a smirk. "Alright, meet you later" said Bernard catching up with Theodore and his horse. I smiled and raced up the stairs to the room where Ahkmenrah and his tablet is.

"Oh, looks like we've got a late comer" he said once I entered, there was children sitting down at his feet, the parents standing around, "I'm sorry your majesty, please do continue, don't mind me" I said, he nodded and smiled, "glad you can make it, anyway..." He introduced himself and the capuchin, Dexter who was holding the tablet. I sat down and opened my file, I typed as many notes as possible, but all the facts he said and briefly mentioned was already on my textbook and the introduction of the tablet written on the wall of the museum room.

After letting him explain everything, I raised my hand up, when he saw me, he looked surprised, "how can I help you young lady?" I smiled at that, "okay, so you've explained everything written on the walls, but what does the tablet actually do" he raised an eyebrow, "well? Let's hear it" I said, "this tablet, has the power to bring everything in this museum to life!" "Isn't it for decoration?" Asked a little girl sitting at the front, there was a wide smile on Ahkmenrah's face, there was a glint of excitement in his eyes, "no, it's not, it holds magical properties that can bring non-living stuff to life, for example...those two jackals over there protecting me." The kids and the parents looked around, I turned to look as well, "no what does it really do?" Asked the girl again, Ahkmenrah's excitement died down, "nothing...it's actually just for decoration..." He said dully, I giggled as he shot me a look, how can he still look so cute even when he's mad?

Okay, shake that thought off, focus on work...

"Here is the tomb of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah! Who is currently standing to teach us about his tablet, anyone getting off this station?" Echoed President Roosevelt's voice, apparently, Bernard and Seth realized it was me. They left the tour to join me, "hey meg" whispered Bernard sitting next to me, "hi" I said typing away. Seth took a seat next to me, "you know these people who work for the museum aren't as professional as I thought..." Complained Seth, I narrowed my brows, "how so?" "I bet this guy can't translate the writings on the wall" I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Go on, test him, only if you dare mess with the pharaoh" I smirked, "excuse me! Sorry, Ahk-man-rei...? Is it? Anyways," Ahkmenrah stopped talking and patiently waited for Seth's question. "Can you translate any of the writings in Egyptian into English?" "Uh...Seth those are called-" "not now meg" he said cutting me off, Ahkmenrah easily translated everything around him, and even added a brief introduction to things people didn't understand. "I bet you memorized that" argued Seth, "no, I didn't, I read the writings before, but never actually bothered to translate them into English, thank you for letting me accomplish that" Ahkmenrah said politely.

"Translate this" Seth said, grabbing a piece of paper from my pile of work, it was Tilly's letter to me, it was supposed to help me study for my mocks, but it arrived late and was un-translatable, and was hand written. "Wait...this is too easy, I wrote this myself" said Ahkmenrah with a smirk, I widened my eyes.

"Ahkmenrah is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who, with his tablet, came to the Museum of Natural History in 1952, for a period of time, he was shipped to Cambridge university for display and study, then he along with his tablet was shipped back to the Museum of natural history. The tablet of Ahkmenrah was given to Ahkmenrah by his parents around 3,000 years ago, entrusting him with one his people's most prized possessions. The people of Egypt believe that his parents favored him more than his older brother, Kahmunrah, but Kahmunrah was so drunk in power, Ahkmenrah's parents gave him the throne instead of giving Kahmunrah the throne he was supposed to inherit first. After Ahkmenrah's death, presumably caused by his jealous brother, Kahmunrah ascended to the throne. It can be assumed that his reign had not lasted long due to his sadistic nature." Ahkmenrah finished reading, and took a deep breathe, there were tears in his eyes, but him being his cheerful and positive self, would never let it show. "You just made that up" stated Seth, "I translated it into English" replied Ahkmenrah calmly, "no, I refuse to belief this rubbish" insisted Seth, "he's telling the truth" I shouted, it was then when I realized the children were in terror and the parents were narrowing their eyes, "we'll sort this out later, Seth" said Bernard calmly trying to sit him down. I gestured Seth to sit down, he eventually did, Ahkmenrah's eyes were red now, but he still wore a smile. Sure it wasn't as bright as before, but he was still able to smile.

After children asking silly cute questions that cheered Ahkmenrah up, the guests needed to leave.

"I have to wait for Tilly" I said automatically, Bernard nodded, "see you tomorrow then, he pulled me in for a hug, "I don't know what got into Seth just then..." He whispered, "it's alright, I'll talk to Ahkmenrah" I replied, he raised an eyebrow as I smiled weakly, "alright, see you. Seth! C'mon!" Seth had his fist up the same level as his face, ready to punch Ahkmenrah, I ran towards his and pushed Seth into the wall, while doing that, I defiantly injured my shoulder. Ahkmenrah's jackals did the rest of the job, they used their spears and cut though Seth's clothes, luckily they didnt kill him.

I covered my mouth in shock, Ahkmenrah commanded them to stay down, "Leave the museum now" he said dangerously, "lay off Meg, you know you'll never have her" he said quietly, but the room was already silent that his words bounced off the walls. "Just leave" I said, glaring at him, but I had tears in my eyes too.

First off, Ahkmenrah was seconds close to being punched, then Seth was almost killed, and thirdly my shoulder got hurt from pushing him onto a wall. "C'mon Seth" said Bernard rolling his eyes at him, "see you Meg" he had a sour look on his face. I took out my phone and texted him.

_I'll be okay _

"Meg, are you alright?" I nodded, my vision was getting more blurry by the minute, "I'm... I...I don't know what to say...thank you...no woman has ever stood up to save me in situations like these in 3000 years" he said, "it okay, Ahkmenrah, I'm fine" I said putting my phone back into my pocket, He chucked, "there's no need to call me by my full name..." He said with a weak smile, "call me Ahk, it's simpler" I smiled, I picked up my mac but there was this sudden pain on my shoulder, "Ah!" I dropped my Mac onto the floor, it formed a tiny dent, I sat on the steps to his tomb, rubbing my shoulder, "are you alright?" Asked Ahk worriedly, "I...I hope so..." Ahk stood up and went to read the pillar next to me. Not something to do at the moment, but okay...

"I know an ancient spell that can heal any injury" he said with a smile, he went over to his tablet, removed it from its rightful place, read the spell on the pillar out loud, and the tablet began to glow..."this...might hurt" he said softly, Ahk removed his hand from the tablet, it was glowing brightly, he put his hand on my shoulder and completed the rest of the spell. There was a burning sensation on my shoulder, but after a while, the pain went away. "How do you feel?" He asked as he put his tablet back to place, "me or my shoulder? Because feel sorry because I brought you so much trouble in a day, but my shoulder feels fine" he chucked, "it's alright, now I know what to improve on and you're helping me with spells" "miss Meg! King Ahkmenrah! Company call down there!" Called Theodore Roosevelt from his horse, with Sacagawea at the back. "Okay, we should go" I said, we walked down the hall to the lobby of the museum.

"Gigantress!" Cried Jed from the floor, surprisingly I heard him, "what do you want now teeny?" "Get us down!" He replied, "where's Octavius?" I asked, he normally travelled everywhere with him according to Tilly, but he was nowhere to be seen, Jed shrugged "please Meg?" I sighed and knelt down to "man-handle" him, "hey! You know I don't like it when people man handle me! It just ain't nice!" "If you keep moving and squirming like a dying worm, I will drop you by accident" I said walking down the stairs. I put him down at the reception desk, where Larry was. "Hey Meg! How was your first night as a visitor?" Asked Larry, "it was alright, certainly learnt more than expected" I said, referring to seeing who Seth really is and what he wants..."great! You sticking around tomorrow? There are 2 more historical people...things coming in a few days later" he said, I nodded "sure".

"Alright guys, good show!" Started Larry, "proud of you guys, anyway, on the day after tomorrow, there will be 2 more figures being shipped to the museum, joining us." The museum broke into whispers, "I wonder who they could be" said Theodore Roosevelt, on his horse beside me, "no idea, perhaps ask Tilly? She is the actual night guard after all, President Roosevelt" I suggested, "oh miss Meg, there's no need to call me that, after all I am just a wax figure made in a factory." He said, "please, call me Teddy" I nodded, he smiled and rode off towards Sacagawea.

"Alright! Settle down, you'll know tomorrow!" Yelled Larry, "at the moment we only know that they are females, one is being shipped from Washington-" "Washington? That means we might have met them!" Yelled Jed, using the mic, the capuchin squeaked to agree, "it's not going to be Ahk's brother is it?" Octavius' voice was heard but he could not be seen...apparently he was in Larry's shirt pocket, the museum broke into whispers again. "GUYS GUYS!" Tilly's voice boomed, "Larry just said the figured were girls, calm down" she said with a sassy tone.

Classic Tilly.

"The other figure is from Egypt, they've found another pharaoh, princess, or whatever you call them" said Larry looking at Ahk, whose face lit up with excitement, "but she's currently at Cambridge, being displayed or studied, not really sure since we don't really work with them, we used to but...yeah, you get what I mean" CAMBRIDGE? NOOOOOOO, EXTRA WORK WHEN I GET BACK!

I texted Elaine to see if she knew anything about it, unfortunately she did not reply me...though it was reasonable since our times zones were different.

"Meg!" It was Tilly, "Yeah?" "Did you know anything about another Egypt person, mummy thing coming?" She asked, I narrowed my eyebrows, "does it look like I know anything about it?" "I was just asking" she said snapping her fingers, "we'll I was replying" I said sassing her back, "nuh-uh, you do not sass your sister" "guess I just did, whatcha gonna do about it?" I snapped, putting my hand on my hip, "oh, now you've gone pass the line sister!" She sassed, snapping her fingers. "Guys really?" Larry was standing behind us, Tilly and I tried to hold back our laughter.

"Right Tilly, Dr. McPhee informed me that the new mummy will be staying and Ahk, Lancelot, Trixie and the tablet will return to Britain in a month" Tilly nodded, "alright, so new mummy's staying, Ahk and the Britain crew goes back" said Tilly, confirming, "yes" "Alright!" Said Tilly putting her hands together. "At least Ahk's old room will be reopened and there will be a permanent...mummy...there" Said Larry, I chuckled, "true," after all, the room has been empty for quite some time, "they're going back in a month right?" Larry nodded, "and the museum will be...silent...once more..." he said sadly. I could understand, even though I don't work here and I've only been here for...how long? 2 days? No idea...but I would miss this place, very, very much.

_**oh yeah, we're studying her now! **_

It was a text from Elaine, it was about 2am in England...Why would they let students study a mummy at this time?

_why aren't you in bed?_

_**riiiiiiiiiight...yeah, we snuck out**_

_okay...good luck...but who is she?_

_**the gem of the lost kingdom, kidnapped at age of 8 and sold as a slave to the kingdom of Merenkahre, she served the young prince Ahkmenrah, who was 1 year older than her. For 12 years, she served Prince Ahkmenrah until the day he asked her to become the queen of the land of his father's. **_

Wait...Ahk...was married?

_Thanks for all the extra info, but her name please?_

_**right, sorry**_

5 minutes later, Elaine texted me again

_**her name is Lapia, which means Jewel, or like gem or something...**_

_kk, thanks_

"Ahk!" I cried, he appeared next to me, "you're wife's coming" "my wife?" Ahk had the word "clueless" written all over his face, "Yeah, Queen Lapia" "Oh" he said smiling. "She isn't my wife, well...we were planning to get married but someone killed me, so we never did" he said shrugging, like it was no big deal. "Oh..." on the outside I was calm and all, but my heart was racing, like it was excited or nervous...

_did you finish the essay on the tablet?_

Crap

_right, thanks for reminding me. Watch out, and don't get in trouble _

_**trouble is my last name, love ;)**_

okay, suit yourself Hufflepuff, dont come to me when you get suspended

_**Who are you calling HUFFLEPUFF? I AINT NO HUFFLEPUFF!**_

_;)_

Right. Essay. Okay. Just focus.

I took out my Mac and put it on the reception desk, I opened the file. 4000 words left. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful..."What's that?" asked Ahk widening his eyes, "essay" I said trying to focus, "It's got a lot of english..." he said, I nodded, "what are you supposed to write about?" "You know..." I said typing random information as fast as possible, he looked at me with a confused expression, "your tablet" I added, "oh! Right, sorry, forgot" he said, he tried reading the essay, but - according to Tilly, he never learnt how. "3900 words left" I sighed, "Perhaps I could help you," he said, I nodded and we headed up to Ahk's exhibition.


	6. Chapter 6

"Perhaps type in how I got my tablet?" I narrowed my eyebrows "And how exactly did you get your tablet?" normally, I would give up at around this point, but I had help, from a pharaoh who has been dead for thousands of years but is alive, and pretty good looking, so I guess this isn't a good time to do that... I sat on the steps to his tomb, and leaned on it. "My father said that...when I was born, I was the most precious thing he had ever seen, more precious than any of his riches, so he told the priest to create a magical tablet that can reunite my family forever, even death couldn't part us. Our tomb was designed so that Khonsu the ancient Egyptian moon-god could shine the light of the moon onto the tablet, keeping it unimpaired and renewing it's powers-" "wait sorry, can't type that fast" I said interrupting him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" I kept apologizing as I typed, "sorry, so-" "there's really no need to say so many 'sorry's" said Ahkmenrah calmly, "I'm sorry, I-" I sighed, "what am I saying?" Ahkmenrah chuckled "It's alright" he said smiling, "I just don't know how to talk to an ancient pharaoh since we don't really have pharaohs around anymore..." "I understand" he said calmly, he seems to have a lot of patience.

"Right, renewing powers and...anything else?" "The tablet was meant to keep me and my parents together, even after death, but explorers from the Ahkmenrah Expedition found our tomb and the tablet, and they shipped us away. I was shipped to cambridge while my parents went straight to a museum." "Which is the British museum" I asked, confirming the information I was hearing, he nodded. "So technically, your father told the royal priest to make you a magical tablet that could reunite the family even after death." I said quickly, Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to say something, "Only with my parents, my brother was...elsewhere" he added, I nodded and typed up what he said.

I was getting bored from his speech, not very respectful, but I wasn't a fan of ancient Egypt. I took out my phone and took a picture of Ahkmenrah pacing in front of me. I opened up the Facebook app.

"Traditional Cambridge 6000 word essay, got help from the pharaoh. Those who are still in Cambridge, you jealous? " I typed, I uploaded the picture and posted the image along with the status. "What are you doing?" He asked, I smiled innocently, "nothing..." He raised an eyebrow as I slipped my phone into my bag.

My phone buzzed. "I suggest you get that" said Ahkmenrah sitting down next to me. I took it out.

_Elaine Casteren liked your status_

_Elaine Casteren commented on your photo_

I unlocked my phone, "wait...is that me?" Said Ahkmenrah, I chuckled nervously, "nooooooo, it's defiantly not you" he shot me a look, "yes it's you" I said, he smirked.

_"How can you focus? You are unbelievable Meg Varrowe. I can't possibly focus, when THAT is walking in front of me 3 3"_

Luckily Ahkmenrah couldn't read English..."what does that mean?" He asked pointing to Elaine's comment. I sighed, "it means, that if you walk in broad daylight, lots of people would want you as a boyfriend" I said smirking. "Oh...and you wouldn't?" He asked teasingly, I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help smiling. "I'm only joking," he said, "alright, back to work".

After a whole hour of "tuition" with the 4th King of the 4th King in the Egyptian Exhibit, 3768 words remain... "You're a fast learner" said Ahkmenrah, "thanks" I said looking up, it was 1 in the morning, and I was not used to this life. "You must be tired," said Ahkmenrah reading my mind, "you don't say" I said, saving the file and closing the computer screen. I leaned my head onto his tomb, though I wanted to stay focused on this, I couldn't. I admit, it is quite difficult to stay focused when a good looking, never aging, thousand-year-old-but-looks-twenty-something Pharaoh was teaching you about his most prized possession. "Rest" He said sitting down on the floor beside me, I curled up into a ball and rested my head on my knees, hopefully I wouldn't fall and hit my head on the floor, and die...or something. My eyelids felt heavier than usual, and the world around me was getting darker by the second, "please don't let me pass out" was my only thought. Alright, that wasn't the only thought, I had a lot going on in my mind, my heart was racing, though I was sure I wasn't falling for the pharaoh beside me. Even if I was, it would never work. I would be back in Cambridge soon, while Ahk would still be here. I would grow older year by year, while he will still be dead, but alive at the same time, and never aging from there. When I die, he will still be alive, walking around, still as good looking as now, while I would be buried somewhere meters under the ground or perhaps burnt into dust and never to be found (or kept at my decedent's home).

It would never work, not now, not ever, unless I was also put into a tomb and become a mummy and stay at the British museum for kids to point and look at. Then, at night I could roam free in the museum and never age anymore, and meet Ahkmenrah somewhere and we could spend our lives together, but it would never work. Plus, he's just a friend, or perhaps...a-person-that-died-4000-or-5000-years-ago-that-I-kinda-just-met.

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

I guess an hour spent on learning the history of my tablet, was tiring since Meg got tired, I could see that she was really tired of researching about my tablet, she almost fell asleep at some point, so I told her to rest. After all, she still has jetlag and she was not used to the night life here. She was curled up into a ball when I told her to rest, she rested her head on her knees for 15 minutes, but she lost balanced and landed on me. Her head was on my shoulder and her knee was resting on my arm, Meg looked so peaceful asleep...though I never thought that I would ever think this, but I had the urge to ask if she had a significant other. Even though I knew it would never work, she was about 17 or 18, while I, on the other hand, am already dead for thousand of years. Also, I've only just met her, and she would be gone in a week or so, it was quite obvious that we cannot be.

She reminded me of my first crush, back when I was 14, but the girl was a witch, a sorcerer. She introduced my brother to power, mother and father hated her, but she was a kind innocent girl that had no idea what the price was for using magic...she enchanted my bracelet so it would protect me, she also gave me the missing piece to my bracelet, a magical gem her parents enchanted to protect her.

Surprisingly, Meg was wearing the same bracelet I was...the one the witch gave me...it was exactly the same except her gem that was supposed to go in the middle of the bracelet was missing...

"Ahk!" Larry's voice echoed the room, I instantly put my index finger over my mouth, and jerked my head towards Meg. Larry's mouth formed an "O", he walked over quietly. "Tilly wants her to go home" he whispered, I nodded to show understanding"she's waiting downstairs" he added, "Larry" I said, "yeah?" "As much I want to wake her up, it's not a very..." How should I put this? "Polite...?" "Meg's a nice girl, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" said Larry smiling, and with that, he walked out. I really hated the idea of waking her up, especially when she looks like a goddess when she sleeps, not that she doesn't when she's awake, but she looks so peaceful, and it seemed like the world around me was at peace.

"Meg...Meg?" I said softly, nudging her gently with my shoulder, "Meg?" I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb, "Meg...Meg..." I kept calling her name, it seemed rude who wake such a peaceful and loving person up.

After 12 minutes..."MEG VARROWE, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS" Tilly said, well...more like screamed into the mic. Meg finally woke up, her eyes flicked opened "I'm so sorry," said Meg standing up, "whao...okay, when did the room become so bright?" She said finding her balance, I had to admit, the room did seem brighter. "I am so sorry, I have caused so much trouble..." She went on and on about how sorry she was, "did I drool? I'm sorry if I did, it was not intended" then there were 10 more "sorry"s coming from her. "MEG! HOME! NOW" yelled Tilly, "right, I got to go" said Meg turning to leave, "I'll walk you down" I said standing up, "there's really no need, I mean...yeah" she said turning to face me, "I insist" I said, fine"

We walked down the hall, together, in silence, but Meg decided to break the silence. "Thanks for everything today" she said, "it's my pleasure," I said giving her a bright smile, "you see, not a lot of people as me THAT much information on the tablet" she giggled, it felt great to see her laugh. I kissed her hand before she walked down the stairs.

"Meg, where HAVE you been you young lady? I've been waiting here for 20 bloody minutes!" Said Tilly, "and Ahk, I'm watching you, lad...I'm watching you" she said narrowing her eyes. "C'mon Tilly!" Said Meg rolling her eyes, they waved goodbye and walked out the door. "So, what is going on between you and Meg?" Asked Larry, who magically appeared next to me, "huh? Nothing, I was just helping her with work" I said, trying to make it sound casual, Larry raised an eyebrow, "she fell asleep on you" he said, "she lost balance and landed on me, Larry" "okay...whatever you say Ahk"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

MEG's POV

We were walking home in silence, but Tilly, being her nosy, talkative self, decided to break it. "What's going in with you and Ahk?" She asked, "I thought I've told you already" I replied. "Larry told me you were sleeping..." She said, "on Ahk" she added while nudging me. "I accidentally FELL on him" I said raising my voice, "reeeeaaaaally?" She asked, I felt like she was testing my patience, "yes, really" I said rolling my eyes, "I think Ahk fancies you" she said winking, "nope" "oh please, admit it Meg, you like him" "yes, I like him," Tilly's face lit up, there was a wide smile on her face, "as a friend" I added, biggest lie I've every told anyone and myself. "I refuse to believe that Meg," she argued, "even if I did, Ahk's old girlfriend is coming in 2 days, so why be heartbroken when she comes, when you can prevent it?" I said.

Tilly was speechless, I have to admit, it was a pretty good point, how did I ever think of that? I never had the title of someone's girlfriend, and yet what I'm saying should come from a person with experience!

"Are you going back even if Ahk's lover is there?" Asked Tilly quietly, I narrowed my eyebrows, "yes, I'm doing this for my grade, not for a relationship" I snapped, Tilly chuckled, "good luck with that, make sure she doesn't kill you, love" I gave her a weak smile, it was true though...I had to watch out...who knows what type of person

Queen-to-be Lapia is...

The next morning, I received a text from Seth,

**hey, wanna meet up sometime today? Bernard's a bit worried about you**

Really? First thing I see is that? Oh please, eff off. I unlocked my phone and texted Bernard.

_Hey Bern, I don't exactly want any distractions today, I'll be at the museum if you need me, see you sometime later_

I put down my phone and sat up, leaning on Tilly's pink colored bed (yes, I slept on the floor), and took out my Mac.

2000 something words remain... I decided to not work during the day, and give myself free time today. So I wrote in my planning book:

12:00-12:15

Find a restaurant for Lunch

12:20-1:00

Lunch

1:10-2:00

Shop!

2:05-2:35

Get to museum

2:40-3:30

Rest in museum

3:40-6:00

Stay in museum record library room to work on assignment

REMEMBER TO BORROW TILLY's CARD

6:00-night

Dinner and Study

It was only 9 in the morning, Tilly had already left for work, which leaves my home alone...I got up and walked down to the kitchen, Tilly had already got my coffee ready, how thoughtful. There was a note on the fridge, "breakfast is inside, reheat with microwave" it said. I opened it, inside was a bagel, with a stickies on

_**This**_

_**Is**_

_**Breakfast**_

It was written in black marker pen, I took it out and reheated it, I also decided to put some butter on it for more taste, I switched on the TV and made myself comfortable on her couch. After switching through the channels and ended up on HBO, Matilda was on. I loved the book, the movie, and most importantly the musical!

Suddenly, the phone rang, "Meg? You up?" It was Tilly, "yeah, why?" I said with a mouthful of butter and parts of the bagel, "Ahk's wife is coming early, she's arriving late at night, and I'll need your help" "yeah sure, what do I need to do?" "Make sure no one goes out, and be the night guard while I go sort it out, Larry will be coming with me" she said, "gosh, I owe him, so much" she added. "Right, okay, go back to work before your boss catches you" I said, "yeah okay, see you" "bye" I hung up the phone and continued watching Matilda, even though it was a children's film, I still loved it.

After some lunch and shopping, I headed to the museum.

"Tilly, can I borrow your night guard card?" I asked, "Why?" Was her reply, "I wanna read about the tablet, 'cause...my assignment?" "Right, here you go" she said handing me her card. I rested in the Night Guard locker room for an hour then, I headed upstairs to the library/file room. There was an old lady there playing Candy Crush, "hey...umm...excuse me" I said, "yes? How may I help you" she snapped, "can I look at the file on Ahkmenrah's tablet?" "Middle shelf, turn left" she said, and went back to playing her game.

I stayed there for 2 hours, and found out that I fell asleep for half an hour. I added a few hundred words to my essay, but it was still not enough. I had to wait until Ahkmenrah was up...

TILLY's POV

"Meg...Meg?" I said softly, "5 more minutes mum..." "Megera, I am not your mother" Meg stretched but lost balance and fell onto the floor, bringing the chair along with her, I sighed. "Wake up, Meg! Museum's alive! Even the old lady left!" I cried. She finally woke up, "why do you have a golden poop on your shoulder?" She asked, I rolled my eyes, "it's my hair you numpty." Meg laughed, "you love me" she said, "yes I do, love. Now get up" she did as she was told and we went down together.

"Get ready! 10 minutes! Let gooooo!" Yelled Larry, walking around making sure everything is in place. "Tilly!" It was Sacagawea, "Laa's looking for you" she said, "alright" I said, "good luck" said Meg, "shut up you" I said, Meg stuck out her tongue.

She's never going to grow up...

Meg went to Ahk to study, and hopefully only to study, while I went to Laa. "What is it Laa?" "LAAAAA!" He yelled and hugged me, I now understood why he wanted to see me. I now leave the museum earlier than usual because Meg was here, and I'm guessing that he missed me. He told me a bunch of stuff, it was mostly yelling, but I got use to his language, so I understood what he was saying.

"Tilly!" Someone called, "Tilly, c'mon, we've got to confirm the new exhibits coming" said Larry, I nodded and turned to Laa,"Look, Laa, I need to go, or else dada will kill me" I said, "Ah!" He shrieked, "DADA!" And he rushed of to Larry. I sighed, he's just so cute sometimes.

MEG's POV

"So, how much have you written?" Said a voice behind me, it was Ahkmenrah, "umm...quite a lot...? I guess?" I said shrugging, "2000 left...take or give a few 100 more"Ahkmenrah chuckled, "alright, " he said, "you might want to take a break from this, since I have to stick to the script and not give in any other information", "oh yeah it's fine, Tilly said I needed to fill in her duties as she and Larry needed to deal with the newcomers" I said, "have they given you the keys and the flashlight?" Jed yelled from the railing, "no" I said, "ask them for it, my lady, then you will become a true night guard!" Said Octavius, "you guys are making this seem so formal, it's only for a night" I said shrugging, "well yes, but to be a night guard, those are the proper things you need." Ahk stated. "Megera!" Yelled Sacagawea, "Larry and Tilly want to see you" she said, I waved goodbye to the miniatures and Ahkmenrah, and walked with Sacagawea.

Sacagawea was a very quiet woman, a very serious one as well. "So..." I said breaking the awkwardness, "what's going on between you and Teddy?" I asked, she turned to look at me and smiled, "I might want to ask you the same thing with Ahkmenrah" "why does everyone ask that?" I cried, "because Ahkmenrah normally walks around with Dexter or Larry, but he's spending most of his time with you" she said calmly, "it's because he's helping me with an assignment" I said, "really?" She said looking surprised, "yes!" I protested, "why do you look so surprised?" "It just doesn't seem like it" she said, "we're really just friends" I said, Sacagawea nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

"Here we are" she said, "tell them I'll be at my normal spot" she added, I nodded while she turned to leave. "Meg," said Larry with a serious tone, I've never heard a tone like that from him.

Am I in trouble?

"Yes...?" "The job of the night guard in this museum is serious, there shall be no fooling around whatsoever." He said, Tilly was standing next to him with her hands behind we back. "Meg, we are trusting you with this job while we will be gone for a couple of hours, to pick up the new exhibits." Said Tilly, "so for now, these are yours" she said handing over her belt, "why didn't you tell me this earlier? My clothes don't match with the belt!" I joked, Larry raised an eyebrow, "sorry, right...serious..." I said taking a deep breathe. Larry and Tilly both smiled, "if you need us, just dial our number." Said Tilly quickly, I nodded and they left.

I checked my watch, 10 minutes, I went over to the mic. "Okay guys, Larry and Tilly are out to pick up the newcomers, you know the drill, do what you do best, and be prepared. 10 minutes before show!" Then I heard laughter beside me, I walked over, Jed and Octavius were watching YouTube..."I shall comment once more!" Yelled Octavius, a pencil and toy wheeled machine came closer, I'm guessing that the miniatures built it.

"A" shouted Octavius, "A!" another miniature repeated, " 2 Ws" Octavius said once more, "2, Ws!", "4, Hs" "4! Hs!" Octavius looked pleased with what he typed.

Awwhhhh

"Awwhhh, I know right? These kittens are just SO DARN CUTE!" Cried Jed, "guys" I said, apparently that shocked them all, "what are you doing? It's 10 minutes before show!" I said while I "man-handled" a few of the miniatures on the machine. I pressed enter, to upload the comment. "Okay, go and get ready," I said while they slid down a string (a rope to them) and ran off to the miniature hall, "and no fighting!" I yelled after them, "YOU DONT HAVE TO SHOUT GIGANTRESS! TINY PEOPLE! TINY EARS!" screamed Jed.

I checked my watch, it was exactly 7:00, I opened the gates, and people came pouring in, I walked around with Tilly's keys and torch. I felt like a boss with them, like I was the leader or the king/queen of the museum - but everyone knows Ahkmenrah is.

After 30 minutes, I felt my phone buzzing.

"Meg!" It was Bernard who called me, "hey" I said causally, "I'm at the museum, where are you?" "Did you mean "we"?" I asked.

It couldn't only be "I", since he was traveling with Seth, "Seth's at a bar nearby, getting himself wasted, he hasn't even come of age!" he said, "I'm patrolling" I said cooly, ignoring his last sentence. "Really?" He asked, like he didn't believe. "Yes!" I squealed, "where are you?"he asked, "I'm going into Sacagawea's room" I said, "okay" he replied. Bernard walked in after 10 minutes, "hey" he said, "evening" "where's your uniform?" He asked, "I don't have one" "but you're night guard!" He whispered, "just for today, numpty! I'm not giving up on Cambridge!" "well that's sad" he said, "why?" I asked, it was only for one night! It would be a waste to give me one anyway. "Because you're a night guard, without uniform" "I've got the flashlight and the keys" I said taking them from my belt to show Bernard, his mouth formed an "O" and once again, gave me his "not bad" face.

In a blink of an eye, it was already 9:00, I made an announcement and all the guests started leaving. I bid goodbye to Bernard, and had a company call at 9:15.

"Okay guys," I said, I was not used to this, "so...I guess...good job?" I had no idea how to throw a speech on this...to historical figures as well..."alright we're back" boomed Tilly's voice, "DADA!" Yelled Laa, "TILLEH" he yelled once more, welcoming them back with a big hug. "Okay, so the newcomers will be set into place during the night, people are coming to fix your positions" gasps escaped many of the figures, "so I'm going to kindly ask you, to return to your original positions, and just" "STAY!" Exclaimed Laa as he put himself in a position so it looks like he was blocking a door with his hands. Everyone scrambled and returned to their places.

"Meg! They won't allow you to be here if you don't have a uniform, go upstairs, in one of the night guard lockers, here's extra uniform there" said Larry. I nodded and headed straight to the lockers, opened the unlocked one, and got dressed. Even though I hated to admit it, but the uniform was baggy, and very very out of style. So I tried to make it as trendy as possible, I took 10 minutes in the locker area, when I was finally satisfied, I headed out.

I wanted to go straight to Tilly and Larry, but instead, I came across Ahk. "Are you the new night guard? Welcome to the museum of natural history" he teased, I rolled my eyes, "just for today, love" "yeah I know" he replied, we walked down to the Egyptian exhibition and I helped Ahk back into his tomb. "Night guard Meg? We need you here" said Larry in a serious tone through the mic, I took a deep breathe...here we go...

serious mode: on (more like Sirius mode, okay no joking)

I walked out the room and went downstairs, "you called, sir?" "Yes, please take these gentlemen to the Egyptian exhibition?" I nodded, but Larry grabbed my arm and gave me the papers for the newcomer "take the lift" he added. "Okay," I whispered, I turned to the deliverers, "this way please" I said and led them to the lift. "Who is this that you're delivering?" I asked, holding up the papers, "wife of King Ahkmenrah" there was a sudden pain in my heart when he mentioned the word wife..."queen Lapia, the lost treasure of the lost kingdom" finished the other deliverer, "I thought she was the gem of the lost kingdom?" I questioned, at least...that was what Elaine told me, "same thing" said the first deliverer, I shrugged and led them inside. They put her down and signed the papers, they also put up a brief description for Lapia. After they left, I knocked on Ahk's tomb.

"Hey, they're gone, you can wake now" I whispered, "your wife's here!" I said trying to sound excited. He said something from his tomb, but it only sounded like a mumble from here. He repeated it several times, but I still couldn't understand him, so I gave up and helped him out the tomb.

"First of all" he whispered into my ear, "I'm not married," he said, my heart was fluttering, "secondly, she gets drunk in jealousy so you might as well leave after I've gotten her out" "why are you-" he covered my mouth at once when I spoke out loud, "thirdly, even though we aren't moving, we can still see and hear" he said. He removed his hand from my lips and kissed my forehead, my heart fluttered even more "go before she wakes..." He said, "and your heart is beating really fast" he added. I looked at my uniform, it was true, my top was moving, it was beating to the rhythm of my heart...

Suddenly, Lapia's tomb moved, she was trying to get out, "go" Ahkmenrah said. I did as I was told and went to Tilly, she was standing in front of the Neanderthals. "Stay, Laa" I heard her say, Laa's eyes were moving, "stay" he silently repeated, "yes, good" said Tilly. "Tilly?" I said, she jumped a little, "Meg" she said, "I found out who the other newcomer is!" She half squealed, "who is it?" "Amelia Earhart" said Larry walking in to join the conversation. "Dada..." Said Laa quietly, "stay" said Larry raising his eyebrows, "good job Laa" he said.

"Sir," another deliverer asked Larry to sign the papers and they left the museum. We watched them leave and made sure no one was around, "okay guys, you can wake up now" the first to come to us was the legendary Amelia Earhart.

"Larry...?"she spoke, Larry turned around naturally. She pulled him into a tight hug, "okay...Amelia...too tight..." Said Larry, who was being squished. "You know her?" I asked, "yeah, we kinda...went on an adventure to save the world from being destroyed by Ahk's brother" said Larry, "we've been through quite a lot of jimmy-jacked situations together, in one night " Amelia said with a wink, I nodded, "and just so you know, Amelia?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes, "I AM A BIG FAN, LIKE, OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING! I was quite disappointed when they didn't have you, BUT NOW THEY DO!" I squealed, I think it scared her, but she looked calm. "Thank you, young missy" she said with a smirk, "they've also added something to this museum's collection" said Tilly, "what is it?" I asked, "a book, named "The Incident of Otterbury"" she said, "first book in this museum!" Larry said, I chuckled at that. Then more and more exhibits came down to join us, Jed and Octavius came down with Dexter. "Thanks lil' monkey" cried Jed, Dexter dropped them off by the computer, and climbed onto my shoulder. "Hey Dexter" I said ruffling his fur while he played with my hair.

The thought of Ahk kissing my forehead came into my head. I could feel myself blushing when I thought of it. Maybe Elaine was right...There is someone that can help me with history.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm PatronusNightFlame, I thank you for faving ( yes, I know it's not a word), following and reviewing. I know the format and stuff probably bothers some of you, but I'm new and I hope you forgive me (cuz I dont exactly know how to use this site yet, but I'm getting the hang of it though) So please be patient while I figure this website out, thankssssssssss :) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum and it's characters, but I do own the characters Megera, Elaine, Bernard and Seth. (And the plot of the story)_**

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

Lapia was obviously trying to push open the tomb, she kept screaming and screaming, I was getting quite annoyed... "Stay still!" I yelled, but she did exactly the opposite. I unlocked the locks and pushed opened the tomb. She sat up, looked around and and untied the bandages tied on her head. Her eyes flicked opened, and inhaled deeply. "Lapia...?" I said softly, she turned her head and her eyes widened. "AHKMENRAH!" She exclaimed, before I could react to it, she put her lips on mine. She wrapped her hands around my neck, I was losing balance, I grabbed onto her tomb while she pulled me closer to her. I tired to break the kiss, but she kept on pulling. Finally...she let go of me...Thank Ra...

"Ahkmenrah..." She said cupping her hands on my cheeks, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let's get you unwrapped" I suggested, she smiled, and stepped out of the tomb. "How come you were wrapped into a mummy as well? You weren't royalty in our kingdom..." I said in confusion. I didn't get married to her since I died right before our marriage, and she never liked Kummarah since he hated her from his intestines to hers...so she probably never married him either. She smacked me hard on the head, "I am your queen!" She exclaimed, getting the bandages off her arms, "we never got ma-" she cut me off by crashing her lips onto mine once more. She pulled my waist closer to her, and wrapped her arms around my neck, just like how she did a few minutes ago. She put our foreheads together, and placed my arms on her hips, "But we're together now, and we can get married!" She squealed and kissed me. She kept kissing me and pushing my against the wall - so I couldn't escape, she kissed down my neck and rested rested her head on my chest, though I was glad I got to see her again, I just didn't want to marry her anymore, there was no longer a spark...It has been nearly 4000 years since the day we met, and the day I proposed to her...but there was no longer a spark between us.

Though I glad to see her since she WAS my queen to be...but now I wasn't so sure, the tought of getting married with her just felt rather odd...I felt bad when Lapia kissed me, it just didn't feel right.

I wanted to tell her that we shouldn't get married, but I needed a perfectly phrased way to say it...without mentioning anything about Meg...

**MEGERA's POV**

Dexter was still on my shoulder, snuggling close to me, while I was working on my essay, it was quite difficult without Ahkmenrah's help. I had 500 words left...500 ONLY!

I just needed some more information to complete it...

"Do you think I should visit Ahk for this?" I asked Dexter, though it was weird asking a monkey, but he understood what I was saying, so I guess it's okay. Dexter chirped and nodded, "okay" I said, I closed my Mac and we headed upstairs.

"What do you mean we shouldn't get married?" Shrieked a voice, I was standing directly outside the exhibition, Ahk was speaking, but Lapia cut him off by kissing him, Ahk looked surprised, and walked backwards but he hit a pillar instead.

I turned to run, but dexter jumped off and ran straight into the exhibition, "no Dex!" I whispered, I hid behind a wall, "DEXTER!" I yelled silently, yes it is possible to do so, "Dexter come back!" I looked up, Lapia was kissing Ahk passionately, she put her hands on his chest.

My heart felt like it was being squashed, and that I would die. A little like how characters from Once Upon a Time take out someone's heart and squashed them with their hands and then the character just dies while the heart turns into dust...Mainly because...Ahk didn't fight back...he just let it be...

Dexter pulled on Lapia's dress, "oh, this is such a cute monkey!" Lapia said picking Dexter up, "Dexter come back!" "is this a um...chimpanzee?" "No it's a capuchin" replied Ahkmenrah, "well, it's very cute and cuddly, it's also very kind and-" *smack*, I widened my eyes.

Did I just see Dexter slap Ahk's queen to be? I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Dexter!" Cried Ahk, he picked him up as Dexter hugged Ahk's neck. "You are a very naughty capuchin" scolded Ahkmenrah, I poked my head to see what was going on, and...*smack* Dexter slapped Ahk as well, he jumped onto Lapia and slapped the other side of her face, Dexter turned around and double slapped Ahkmenrah. Ahk's jackals were pointing their spears to Dexter, but he hid behind Ahk. Ahkmenrah commanded them to stand down. "GET THAT DEVIL OUT OF HERE!" Cried Lapia hiding behind her tomb, "he's even worse than your brother!" "No, my brother can do worse than slapping" Ahkmenrah debated. He put the capuchin on his shoulder and walked away from Lapia, towards the exit of the exhibition.

This is the time when I should probably run.

I spotted Sacagawea and automatically, without thinking, ran towards her. "Hi" I said catching up with her, "hello, Meg!" she greeted with a smile, "mind if I walk with you?" I asked, she shook her head, "not at all".

We walked towards the "African Mammals" section, she was good with animals, the lions were very gentle to her. They were like cats, purring and wanting her to play with them.

After a while, Ahkmenrah and Dexter came in. Dexter ran straight to me, hiding behind me. "What? Why are you hiding? Where..."Dexter was running around me, and hugging my waist at times, "What did you do?" I asked Ahkmenrah with an eyebrow raised, "he slapped me! And Lapia!"

hahaha, good job Dexter! Okay, that's not a very...nice thing to think, "why, Dexter?" I asked in my cute voice, "why would baby Dexie do that?" I could see Ahkmenrah roll his eyes.

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

I really wanted to kill that monkey. Not because it slapped me and Lapia, because he was acting plain innocent around Meg! And constantly hugging her, and sticking his tongue out at me.

I clenched my jaw the first time, but he kept doing it to test my patience, I restrained myself from clenching my fist as well...

"Ahk! Helloooo?" Meg had been calling my name, "are you...alright?" She asked worriedly, "yeah, I'm fine" I said relaxing my muscles as they have become tense while Dexter was hugging Meg. Dexter climed onto Meg's shoulder and hugged her neck, he stuck out his tongue and snuggled against her. At this time, my blood would be boiling, except that I didn't have any blood...

"Ahk! Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Meg standing up to put her hand on my forehead, she then took my hand and tried to measure my pulse. I looked at her in confusion, "I think the real question is, if you are alright" I said with a smirk, "what?" She asked innocently, "I'm dead, Meg" I said dully, "Ohh, right..." She said putting my hand down, she returned to play with the lions, I sat down beside her.

"So...how did your conversation with your wife go?" She asked with no emotion, "for the last time Meg, " I said putting my hands on her shoulders to turn her around to face me, "I'm NOT married!" She smirked, "okay, whatever you say, your majesty" I rolled my eyes, "I know you're mad at me, but you can't stay mad at me for long" she said softly, "I know you love me" she teased and flipped her hair so it hit my face.

Sacagawea tried to hold her laughter back, she was a very quiet woman...I rolled my eyes, "you really shouldn't say that in front of a man with a wife" I argued, "really? I had no idea, and I thought you weren't married" sassed Meg, she is a lot like her sister. "If you have a wife, why are you here?" Asked Meg innocently, "because all she wants to do is kiss me!" I cried, "more like snog you" said Meg looking on the floor. She was acting slightly odd, she was normally energetic - except when I was teaching her and helping her with her assignment, but now she's seems sad. There was no longer hope in her eyes like there used to be, she seemed...powerless

"Meg...?" I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb, she was unresponsive now. "Meg" I said again, I shook her, and realized she had passed out just like that. "Sacagawea!" I cried, she rushed over, and laid Meg down, she checked Meg's pulse, "we need to take her down" she said, I carried her and we rushed down to the reception desk, normally where Larry is.

Unfortunately, we ran into Lapia on the way...

"AHKMENRAH" she shrieked, "who...is...she" she said pointing her finger towards the body I was carrying, "not now Lapia" I said, she rushed to me, "who is she?" She cried, "Lapia, not now", she grumbled something in Egyptian, I sped up but Sacagawea was already downstairs.

"Meg..." Said Larry worriedly, he put his hand on her forehead like how Meg did to me a while ago. "What happened?" He asked, "I was talking to her, then she passed out!" "She's breathing though" added Sacagawea. Larry nodded, then there was scream. "AHK! Stay away from her!" Shouted Lapia on the steps, who had a clear vision of Meg's face, I rolled my eyes. "Not now!" I cried, "no I mean it...I mean she...she is dangerous" "you think every female is dangerous!" "I recognise her! She...her face...Ahk just stay away from her" "why?" I was getting annoyed by her, "SHE KILLED YOU!" she screamed, I looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know..." I asked, Lapia was in tears "I saw it...you...being killed...it left no scar but it took your soul and your life" She said. "I was finding you because your father wanted to see you...arrangements for the wedding...I went to your chamber...there was a flash of green light...and..." Her makeup was all blurred, she was having an emotional breakdown. I walked towards her, and she embraced me instantly. "I don't want to lose you again..." She whispered in my ear.

"Teddy! Can you get Tilly here?" Said Larry, Sacagawea chanted something in her native language. I didn't know what to do, comfort my ancient lover, or save the one I think I love. "Lapia...I-""there was a flash of green light then she was gone...and...and you...you were lying on the floor..."she stuttered "your hand was cold...you weren't breathing...I...I didn't know what to do..." "MEG!" Cried Tilly's voice, "Meg! No! Not again!"

I turned back to look at Lapia who buried her head in my chest "I...I love you Ahkmenrah...I don't want to lose you again..." .


	9. Chapter 9

TILLY's POV

I cannot believe I let my sister pass out, AGAIN. I'm making plans on how to kill Ahkmenrah in my head, RIGHT NOW, while he's still cuddling with his dead girlfriend.

Suddenly, Sacagawea screamed. When she does that, it's not good news. Dexter jumped onto the table with Jed and Octavius on his back. "Whao, what happened to Meg?" Asked Jed worriedly.

There was a streak of lighter hair on her bangs.

"Meg!" I cried..."AHKMENRAH GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE HERE AND OFF YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND" I yelled, I was so mad at him, I could use that useless and worthless hammer I got for repairing the shack back in the British Museum to actually, kill him.

The last time Meg passed out, she was moving, and it was a shock to her that everything in this museum came alive, so it was reasonable. Ahk came to Meg with a sour look on his face, he reached to touch her, "DONT" I yelled, "touch her". I could feel tears in my eyes, my throat wasn't feeling well, I felt like crying. I knew mum would kill me if she knew this happened...Ahkmenrah stepped back.

All of a sudden, Meg's bracelet started glowing...Sacagawea flinched backwards, bumping into Texas, Jed and Octavius hid in Larry's pocket while Dexter jumped on Ahkmenrah. Amelia jumped back and stood beside Larry, Lancelot flung his sword out.

"Okay...everybody stay...calm" said Larry, lowering Lancelot's sword. It seemed like some kid of force, Ahkmenrah's bracelet was glowing as well, only now that I have realized Ahk had the same bracelet my little sister had. "It's witchcraft" shrieked the newcomer Lapia, Attila was losing control and hid behind Larry and Amelia, holding onto their shoulders.

"Meg...please, come back..." I heard Ahkmenrah said...

MEGERA's POV

"more like snog you" I said looking on the floor, I knew this wouldn't work out, it was quite obvious anyway, why do I feel broken...or used...but before any other thoughts, the world around me went black.

"SHE KILLED YOU!" A voice cried...

I was inside some kind of house, beside me was this old chemistry set with glowing purple essence. "Darling, don't touch the potion" someone said, they were speaking in a different language, but I somehow...I understood.

"Mama can I go out to play?" Asked a little girl at the age of 7 or 8, she looked very much like me when I was her age, but with very gold hair...

"Hello? Um...where am I?" I asked, there was no response, "hello?" They could not hear me, "Menivia, dear, don't go too far!" warned a male behind me, "Hi I-" he walked straight into me, but I couldn't feel a thing...I followed the girl out, she was heading towards a castle, a Egyptian looking castle...

"Ahkmenrah?" the little girl whispered, I widened my eyes...Ahk? Why is he here? A boy appeared from a bush, he pulled the gates and let her in. I followed.

"Kummarah really hates you" young Ahk said sadly, "I asked yesterday...he said that he didn't want to see you again..." The young girl shrugged, "doesn't matter" she said smiling, "haters gotta hate". Young Ahk and the girl named Menivia walked hand in hand in the royal garden. Menivia was a witch I found out, she made some of the flowers bloom, and made grass fly.

I felt someone shake me, young Ahk and Menivia disappeared, but two 10 years olds were playing tag in the garden, "you can't catch me!" Cried the girl, "shut up, Menivia!" Cried the boy. It was the older self of Menivia and Ahk, after they got tired, they lay on the sand, and glanced up to the sky.

"When are you going back to England?" Asked young Ahk, "next year," Menivia said quietly, "why?" Asked Ahkmenrah, "to start school..." "Why couldn't you study here? I can tell mother and father to arrange class for you" suggested Ahk, but Menivia shook her head. "Let's face it, your family hates me" she said cooly, "but I'll miss you, Ahk"

"AHKMENRAH GET YOUR BLODY ARSE HERE AND OFF YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND" I heard Tilly yell, I glanced backwards, but no one was there... I looked back towards young Ahkmenrah and Menivia, but they were some years older. 14 I predict.

"Here," said Menivia taking something from her bracelet. I walked closer, I realized that she had the same bracelet as Ahk, and me. I lift up my left wrist, indeed, it was the same. "My parents enchanted this for protection," she said putting it onto 14 year old Ahk's bracelet. Now Menivia's bracelet was exactly the same as mine, it was missing a gem or diamond in the middle... This was staring to scare me...

"Thanks...I...I don't know what to say!" Said 14 year old Ahkmenrah hugging Menivia, "I'll miss you" she said, crying on his shoulder, Ahkmenrah hugged her even tighter. "I'll miss you too" Ahk said. "See you..." She said, "see you" and Menivia disappeared with a pop.

I heard the sound of a sword and spun around quickly, nothing was behind me... I turned towards the 14 year old Ahkmenrah, except he wasn't 14 anymore. He was probably around 18, walking hand in hand with another girl with brown hair in the garden, they entered the castle.

"Ahkmenrah" said a voice, "brother" Ahkmenrah said dully, "you got rid oth the witch thor good, but now you're jus tisgracing the thamily" said Ahk's brother. "She is a serthant, a slathe!" He exclaimed, he had serious lisping "they are still people" argued Ahkmenrah, "they are worthleth, much worthleth than uth. We are royalth, she is thilth" Ahk's brother said, spitting in the girl's face. The girl flinched, "get me thome water, Lapia" commanded Ahk's brother, the girl said nothing but bowed, and walked fast to fetch water.

"Ahkmenrah?" The voice sounded very much like mine, I walked out to the garden. A girl with my face but with blue eyes and gold hair, it wasn't blonde, it was gold...like Menivia's. "Menivia!" Cried Ahkmenrah embracing her, Ahk's brother came out, "give usth a moment pleasthe, Ahk" he said, "don't you dare hurt her" warned Ahk, "I'll be fine" said Menivia. Ahkmenrah walked away, his brother turned to Menivia.

"Here" he said handing her a scroll, "uth the spell you gathe me to read it, thanks for that theadery (feathery) pen you enchanted, by the way" he said, "it's called a quill" corrected Menivia, "I don't care, read the scroll, do what it says at the right time, and I promise I'll leave you and you family alone, forever." "Sure, Kahmunrah the uhh...what do they call you? Trustworthy is it?" Said Menivia in a thick sarcastic British accent. "Just do what it says!" He whispered, "yes sir"

My vision turned green, I was standing in someone's room. There she was, disappearing in smoke with a smirk on her face, Menivia killed Ahkmenrah. "AHKMENRAH!" Cried Lapia, "your father wants to see..." She stopped at her tracks, "Ahk?" She said softly. Lapia rushed over to him, shanking Ahk, kissing him, "Ahk wake up" she said with tears in her eyes, "no...please...please..." She looked up. "You!" She screamed pointing her finger at me, I flinched backward, the door closed, "don't worry dear, you'll join him tomorrow!" Said a voice. Menivia was standing behind me, I moved out the way. "what do you want...you KILLED HIM" exclaimed Lapia, "for now, I need you out" she said cooly, Lapia stood up, "I will not take commands from a murder" she cried, Menivia smirked and waved her hand, Lapia fainted. She clicked her fingers and Lapia disappeared, he walked over to Ahk, she kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry...I promise I'll make it up to you...your tablet has the power to bring you and your family to life every night...my parents gave the priest the spell, I was told to strengthen it...but I had to do this...your brother...he's threatening the whole world, especially my family...I know you're getting married tomorrow...and it's selfish of me to do this...I'm sorry..." She stuttered, gold tears were rolling down her face, "your bracelet will protect you for eternity...I'll never forget you...we will reunite 3000 years or more, without your brother...I'm sorry..." And with that she disappeared with gold smoke...

There was a flash of green, I was seeing things in Menivia's point of view now...flases of my memory in my lifetime was mixing up with Menivia's.

Then everything made sense...


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

My bracelet was glowing, there was a voice in my head, except it wasn't mine..

"I'm sorry..." Wait a second...I know this voice "I promise I'll make it up to you...your tablet has the power to bring you and your family to life every night...my parents gave the priest the spell, I was told to strengthen it..." I lost my balance and I grabbed the reception desk, panting "But I had to do this...your brother...he's threatening the whole world, especially my family...I know you're getting married tomorrow...and it's selfish of me to do this...I'm sorry..." the voice stuttered, "your bracelet will protect you for eternity...I'll never forget you...we will reunite 3000 years or more, without your brother...I'm sorry..." The voice faded, I regained my balance, "Ahk, are you alright?" Asked Sacagawea holding onto me. Lapia was weeping on the stairs, Larry was looking at me with confusion in his eyes, Tilly was hugging Laa, who was confronting her. "Well...luckily we cancelled today's show" said Teddy, "or else..." Larry nodded in agreement.

That voice...Her voice...I've heard it somewhere...I know it. Bracelet...Kahmunrah...it had to be...Menivia...

My heart was racing, after 3000 or more years she comes to me now? She's probably dead! Not probably she defiantly is! Unless she has a magical spell to keep herself living for so many centuries...

Then Megera woke up. Her eyes flicked opened and she sat up, she was in horror, she looked at me, "Meg...it's alright..." I said, but her reply to me was a scream. "Meg!" Tilly cried, "what's wrong with you! You got us all worried! And and your bracelet was glowing! Then Ahk's bracelet was glowing! WHAT IS THIS?" Tilly was absolutely freaked out. Then Meg tried to take off the bracelet, "why doesn't this bloody thing come off?" She yelled, she hit the bracelet in the desk she was siting on, she hit it on Atilla's hat, she basically sit everything solid that was around her. "Whao Meg, calm down" cried Larry, "what's going on?" Meg had tears in her eyes, only they weren't transparent, they were gold.

"Meg..." I said worriedly, "calm down..." I remember Menivia losing control of herself and almost blowing up my father's kingdom at the age of 7, that's why she needed to leave and learn how to control magic. On the other hand, Meg went to a non-magical school and had no idea she had magic until probably just now.

"GET OUT THE WAY" Someone cried, Lapia took a sword from one of the Sumerians and through it towards Meg. "MEG!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the table, I lost balance and landed on my back, Meg landed on top of me, holding on to my waist. the sword got stuck on the rotating globe. Sparks came flying out and the globe stopped glowing, "Mcphee's going ta kill me..." Tilly sang, Meg was still holding on to me. "WHAT was that for?" Asked Larry in fury, Lapia looked around the room, everyone was looking at her in disgust. She went up the stairs and ran to the Egyptian Exhibit.

"Meg...you can get off now" I said shaking her slightly, she nodded, got up took her stuff and ran straight out the museum. Tilly and Larry went after her.

"Okay, Atilla, sort the globe out" announced Teddy, "Ahkmenrah," he bent down from his horse, "talk to Lapia please, I don't think Larry or Tilly would want anyone dead or damaged, and I don't think you would want dear Meg dead would you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and headed to the Egyptian Exhibit.

"Lapia, why did you-" she broke me off with a kiss again, but this time, I pushed her off me. "Why did you do that?" I asked narrowing my eyes, "she...she's dangerous...I can't lose you..." She said, "you nearly killed her! She human, she doesn't have any powers, she can't create magic! She's a person...shes not dead...she's living, she's breathing..." I said, "I see, your taking sides with the witch" said Lapia with disgust, "she's not a witch" I argued, "I'm pretty sure she is! I saw her kill you with my own eyes, she came back to kill your brother the day after! She's THAT thirsty for power! She even killed me!" Lapia cried, she wasn't sad anymore, but instead she was raging.

"Lapia, that was Menivia, the person you nearly killed is called Meg-" "I DONT CARE ABOUT HER NAME" Lapia screamed in Egyptian, "JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER, OR I WILL MAKE HER STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" There was a moment of silence, then I walked out.

**MEGERA's POV**

"Meg! Meg!" Tilly shouted, "where are you going?" "Home" I said, "Cambridge" I added. "Why?" She asked, "because I have made an enemy, that actually wants to kill me" I said, Larry caught up with Tilly. "That was nothing compared to my first day here" said Larry grabbing my arm, stopping me from leaving the grounds of the museum, "oh? So...it's worse than a pharaoh's dead wife throwing a bloody sword at you? When you've done nothing wrong to them in this life and yet people want to kill you?" I was tearing up, a street lamp behind us went out, sending sparks everywhere. We all flinched."Okay...weird...and what exactly do you mean in _this_ life?" asked Larry with her brows narrowed. "I saw it" I said, which apparently confused them even more, "I killed Ahk and his girlfriend, soon to be wife, soon to be queen of Egypt" I said, "I saw it all, I did it in my past life..." after I finished, Amelia came out, "are you really going to walk away from your man?" She scolded, I groaned.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NOTHING'S GOING ON! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! PLUS HIS BLOODY WIFE IS HERE" I screamed, tears were rolling down my cheeks, another street lamp went out, more sparks shot out of it. "And for the last time from me, we're not married" said a voice.

Ahkmenrah came out as well, his fist was clenched, he was furious but yet he looked calm.

I restrained myself from looking at him, I flung my bag onto my back and ran.

I had no idea where I was going, since I had nowhere to go. I could go to Starbucks, but it would be weird to express anger and sadness there. I could go to a night club but I wasn't old enough and I wasn't in the mood, I could get myself wasted, but no thanks, might bump into Seth there.

Speaking of Seth...I could go to Bernard's hotel...

My phone was ringing, and it just so happened to be Bernard. "WHERE ARE YOU MEG" his voice boomed, "why...?" I asked calmly, "because everyone in the friggin world is worried! Your sister said that people from BC to AD are worried! I don't even know what that means but they're worried!" Bernard said in one breath, I sighed, "I'm...nowhere" I said, I looked around me, I was simply on a street with strangers around me. "No really, no joking, where are you" he asked, "I don't know...I ran from the museum and ended up here..." Shopping malls are starting to shut down since it was around 12:00am already, only the bars and convenient stores are still bright and open.

Flashes of Menivia's memories were coming back to me...images of Ahkmenrah...of magic...and at the end there's always that flash of green light...and Ahk's dead body...and gold smoke.

I kept walking, I had no idea where I was heading. I was just a 17 year old going to nowhere with a backpack, completely normal. I didn't want to face Tilly, Larry, and I really find want to see Ahkmenrah...I just wanted to go somewhere, where people couldn't find me or bother me, somewhere peaceful...like...a park.

I took a cab to Central Park, I sat on one of the benches with the tables and stared at the buildings, it was about 12:30 now...and the weather was becoming chilly, then, a person came up to me.

"Sing" said a voice. It belonged to a young man, he was about 20 years old, I'm only guessing though..."sorry?" I said with confusion, "I can see that something or someone has broken your heart...mainly that you are hurt" he said, "here, take this" he said handing me his guitar. "I don't play...guitar..." I said, "I mean...I used to..." I added.

"Try" he said.

I took the guitar and played the first song that came into my head: Lost Stars

I started strumming, all I've learnt about guitar came back to me...

_Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies._

_Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see._

_Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow._

_Best laid plans; sometimes are just a one night stand._

_I'll be damned; Cupid's demanding back his arrow._

_So let's get drunk on our tears._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run._

_We're searching for meaning..._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

_Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy._

_'Woe is me' if we're not careful turns into reality._

_Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow._

_Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer._

_Turn the page; maybe we'll find a brand new ending._

_Where we're dancing in our tears._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run._

_We're searching for meaning..._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

_I thought I saw you out there crying..._

_I thought I heard you call my name..._

_I thought I heard you out there crying..._

_But just the same..._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run._

_Searching for meaning..._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

_Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

"WHAO!" He cheered! "You have a nice voice" he said smiling, "thanks" I said with a weak smile, "I realized I haven't introduced myself yet" he said, "I'm Nick" "I'm Meg" "nice to meet you" he said shaking my hand, "yeah, you too" I said smiling. "So...what's your story?" He asked, "huh?" I was a little confused on what he meant. "My...story?" I asked, "yeah, I mean...don't you have to go home? Or like...somewhere? And not...here? Unless you have this..forbidden love kind of thing and you have to leave and meet your prince here and dye your bang to prove how badass you are" He asked with a smirk, I narrowed my eyes, "I didn't dye my hair" I said, he raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain this?" He asked taking a strand of my hair, showing it to me. I widened my eyes, "paint...probably" I said. "Alright really, why are you here?" "I..." How would I put this? I ran away from a museum because one of the exhibits tried to kill me? "I ran away from home" I said, "the girlfriend of a family friend threatened me because...of jealousy" I said, though it wasn't true, I acted like it was. "There's something more than that" Nick said, "maybe...maybe not" I said shrugging.

We sat there in the silence for a while, "I've told my story, whats yours?" I asked, sitting in a position where I could face him. "Well...my dad and I got into a fight...about my career, and...before anything else happened, he needed to go to work." He said, "he works as a night guard...so..." He said shrugging, just like what I did a while ago. "He's kinda just filling in for a friend because that friend's sister's in town..." I nodded.

"I know you guys are got into a fight, but like...what night guard is he?" I asked, "just out of curiosity". "He works at the Museum of Natural History" said Nick casually.

I widened my eyes.

"You're Larry's son?" I asked softly, it was his turn to widen his eyes, his mouth formed an "O" , "you know my dad?" I chuckled, "small world, eh?" I said, he nodded in agreement.

"Then...do you know the secret?" He asked, "the...secret...?" "Guess not..." He said sadly. "What secret?" "About the museum...and how history comes alive." He said shrugging. "Oh! Of course!" I exclaimed, his face lightened up, "how did you handle it on the first day?" He asked sitting closer, "I passed out..." I said looking on the floor, he nodded. "It's okay, I bet my dad wet his pants on his first day" he joked, I giggled, then my phone rang...

"He-" "MEG WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE DONT GO" Jed's voice was booming from my phone, "who is it?" Asked Nick, "Jed" I answered simply. "What do you want now, Jed?" "Please don't go..." He whined, "why are you using Tilly's phone?" I asked, "did she tell you to call me?" There was 3 seconds of silence, "JED!" I cried, "alright, alright! He yelled "yes she did, and she's worried sick!" He exclaimed, I groaned. "I'm not risking my life to go back, Jed!" "Jed, Octavius what are you up to now?" It was Sacagawea, always so calm and welcome. "It's Meg!" Said Octavius, I could hear the miniatures fighting for the phone, after about 10 seconds Sacagawea successfully took over the phone.

"Megera?" "Hey, Sacagawea" "do come back," she said, "your sister's very worried, and Larry's trying to call the cops, Teddy's stopping him though" there was a slight tone of tensity in her voice, unlike normally when she's calm and all. "I'm not going back" I said stubbornly, "at least go to Tilly's flat" said Sacagawea, "that way you're safe" I sighed, I really didn't want to, what's so bad about staying at a park with your...friend? "I'm not going there either" I said sharply, I could hear Sacagawea sigh, "who is it?" Nick asked softly, "Sacagawea" I said putting the phone away from my face. "Oh, Ahk wants to talk to you" she said, "I don't want to talk to him, I'm, and I quote "dangerous"" I snapped, there was a pause, "he said he didn't care" I groaned.

"Meg?" "What" I snapped, but my heart was in pain, he was a nice guy and yet I'm doing this to him in return. "Please come back" he said, there was sorrow in his voice, "please, I don't want to see or hear you get hurt..." "Then don't, don't listen to the news, stay in your tomb" I said dully. "You know what I mean" said Ahkmenrah, I could feel him rolling his eyes at me. "Look...Ahk...I don't want to die so early...if I go back, your girlfriends gonna throw a bloody spear at me!" I shouted at him angrily, even Nick was shocked. "I'm sorry for what happened..." He said quietly, "no...don't be, it wasn't your fault...I'm sorry, I just..." I just need to go back to Cambridge and forget about you, Ahk.

Of course I wasn't going to say that, but I didn't know what to say.

"I need some space" I said finishing my sentence, "okay...but please come back..." He said, he was like an innocent child on the inside, a child who has seen too much of this cruel world...

"See you" I said, and I hung up the phone. "What happened...really..." Said Nick. "Ahk's wife tried to kill me because...apparently I killed them in my past life..." I said, Nick nodded. "Wait...I thought Ahk was single" said Nick with his eyes narrowed, "apparently not" I said shrugging. "He says he's not married...but I don't buy it..." I said looking at the grass beneath me. "But why would you care anyways?" Asked Nick cluelessly, I shot him a look as he raised an eyebrow. "Never mind" I spoke.

"Did my dad mention me to you?" He asked, "yeah...sometimes" I said slumping my shoulders, "well he should've mention more of me to you, you're pretty" he said winking, I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure Ahk will kill you before you get the chance to flirt with her" said Larry's voice from behind, the two of us turned to look. "How'd you find me? Wait, what?" Both Nick and I said synchronized, "Nick, you tend to forget about my tracker" he said holding his phone up, Nick groaned and rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"When I found out that you weren't home, I came after you but I didn't expect to see you here, Meg." Said Larry, I gave him a weak smile. "Wait...dad...why would Ahk kill me?" Asked Nick with his brows narrowed, "never mind why" I said trying to change the subject, I honestly didn't want to talk about him. "He's very worried" said Larry, "Tilly's also worried too, she doesn't normally run around the museum to find people does she?" I laughed a bit at that.

"I'll go home tonight" I said, "back to Tilly's" I added, Larry smiled, "alright, are you going back to the museum tomorrow night though?" I shook my head. "Nope, not risking my life for a museum coming to life again" both Larry and Nick laughed, we took the cab to the museum, Larry and Nick got off while I went to Tilly's.

I unlocked the door and there stood Tilly, in her uniform, all wet. "Why are you-" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN!" Yelled Tilly holding onto my shoulder and shaking me, I closed the door behind me, "what happened to your hair?" She asked "I went to Central Park" I said completely ignoring her question, "I met Larry's son Nick there" she sighed. "Mind telling me why you're wet?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "Sorry? Didn't catch that?" "The bloody whale" she said sighing, "WE HAVE A WHALE?" I asked with my eyes widened. Tilly rolled her eyes, "Yes, we do, this proves it" she said pointing to her wet uniform. I put down my bag and took off my shoes, "go wash up now" I said, "before you catch a cold" "you sound like mum" Tilly commented, "like you don't" she smiled as I walked to my/Tilly's bedroom.

"You going back tomorrow?" Asked Tilly out from the shower, "it really depends when" I said, "after dark of course!" Tilly said smirking, "nope" I said instantly. "What? Why!?" She whined, "why? Why why why why?" She said slapping me playfully on my shoulder. "I don't want to be killed by Ahk's dead wife" I said trying to restrain the anger inside me. "You're mad at Ahk aren't you" asked Tilly with a calm and gentle tone, like how Sacagawea would talk normally. "I'm not...mad at him" I said, 2nd biggest lie I've ever told myself and others. I didn't want to be mad at him, but a part of me wanted to hate him. "You know...he's very worried, he doesn't want you hurt." Said Tilly quietly, "I swear he shut himself in his tomb and cried, I heard him" it was like someone shot my heart with a gun, there was this pain that I couldn't describe. He cared so much for me and this is what I return him? Though I wanted to go back, see Ahk and the rest, complete my work and joke around with him at the same time, I couldn't...

I was afraid, afraid of what other trouble I would cause.

* * *

><p>The song Lost Stars belongs to The song was written by Gregg Alexander, Danielle Brisebois, Nick Lashley and Nick Southwood. It is also performed by the actress Keira Knightley in the film Begin Again.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FAVING AND FOLLOWING! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU!**

**~ PatronusNightFlame**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

* * *

><p>Larry's POV<p>

"Ahk? Please come out..." after Meg ran away from the museum, Ahk had shut himself in his tomb. He said something but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Ahk, you know that no one can understand what you're saying when you're in there" I said dully. Ahk finally came out, his eyes were all red and puffy. I sighed, "I don't want her to get hurt..." he said, I went over to hug him, he hugged me back very very tightly.

"I knew her in her past life," he said, "she was a witch" I sat down on the floor next to his tomb. "My family hated her very much...but I accepted her." he said wiping his tears away. "She was just a girl who didn't have any idea what the cost of magic was." I put my hand on his shoulder, "she nearly blew up my father's kingdom once...that was probably why they hated her so much" he continued. The young pharaoh went on about his past with Meg, and how they were great friends until Lapia came along.

"She gave me this when she came back from England," he said taking a gem from his bracelet, "she enchanted it at her school and gave it to me so it could protect me" he said. "The only person that could harm me was the person who enchanted it, meaning that she killed me afterwards..." he said.

"When I was 15, Menivia never came back...I didn't know where she was, and how she was doing...she never wrote to me and contacted me in any way." Ahk said, "then I fell in love with Lapia, and being with her made me forget about Meg," I nodded, "who was Menivia 3000 years ago" he added.

"Why did she kill you?" I asked, "she did it for the world." he said, "my brother was threatening the world because he didn't inherit the throne, and he told Meg to kill me" he said, "even though I was murdered by my friend, she did it for a reason..."

I embraced him and let the young prince cry on me. He was just a child. Sure he has the looks of a fully grown man, but inside he was hurt. No wonder he never shared his past to anyone...No wonder he always smiled and laughed at the smallest of things. He was trying to forget what had happened.

Ahk told me more about his life and it was when I realized that he had a painful and cruel past. Even when they were kids Kamunrah had tried to kill him, by either tripping him down the stairs or locking him in a cupboard.

"I'm sure Meg will be fine," I said, "she's 17 after all" though I was saying this, I was very worried about her. She's ONLY 17, and New York can be dangerous.

I called Nick to see if he was still up - he normally would be, either studying or simply partying. I dialed my home phone number, but Nick didn't pick up. I checked my tracker that allows me to see where Nick was. The result shocked me.

He was at central park.

"Hey, Ahk" I said, "I got to go, Nicky's not home" I said getting up. Ahk nodded, "If you need me I'll be in here" he said climbing in his tomb. "You've got 2 hours till sunrise, are you sure?" I asked, Ahk simply nodded and shut himself in.

I ran down the stairs, "Tilly, I have to go get Nick, he's not at home" I said, Tilly nodded "I'm going to check the whole museum incase she came back and I didnt know" "Okay, good plan..." I said, she nodded and rushed upstairs to find Meg. Though I doubt that she would be here.

"Did my dad mention me to you?" it was Nick's voice, "yeah...sometimes" another voice siad, "well he should've mention more of me to you, you're pretty" said Nick, I realised it was Meg that was with him. How did they know each other?

"I'm pretty sure Ahk will kill you before you get the chance to flirt with her" I said from behind, the two of them turned to look. "How'd you find me? Wait, what?" they said almost synchronized, "Nick, you tend to forget about my tracker" I said holding my phone up, Nick groaned and rolled his eyes, he needs to change his attitude towards his father.

"When I found out that you weren't home, I came after you but I didn't expect to see you here, Meg." I said. "Wait...dad...why would Ahk kill me?" Asked Nick with his brows narrowed, "never mind why" said Meg, she probably didn't want to talk about him since it was his girlfriend (or should I say Ex-girlfriend?) that nearly took her life. "He's very worried" I said, "Tilly's also worried too, she doesn't normally run around the museum to find people does she?" "I'll go home tonight" Meg said, "back to Tilly's" I smiled. "Alright, are you going back to the museum tomorrow night though?" she shook my head. "Nope, not risking my life for a museum coming to life again" she said, Nick and I chuckled, we took the cab to the museum, Nick and I got off while Meg went to Tilly's.

Thank god Meg was safe...After all it is quite dangerous for a girl like her to wander on the streets at this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one's a bit shorter, I'm working on the next chapter already, and yes, it will be longer than this! I promise!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for reviewing, faving and following! School has started for me, and the uploading for the new chapters might slow down, please forgive me, but I will try to upload it as soon as I finish the next chapter (yes, I work ahead).

And for those who didn't follow/fav/review? PLEASE DO SO! :) Thank youuuu!

* * *

><p>MEG'S POV<p>

Two days have passed and I have successfully stopped myself from feeling pain whenever someone mentions the museum and/or Ahkmenrah. Also, the lighter strand of hair turned gold...and it's still there. Tilly said she asked Ahkmenrah about it, but he had no idea why either.

Perhaps I should go back today...it has been 2 days...I would have to go back to cambridge soon, and leave these adventures behind. I walked to the museum, and stopped in front of it.

This is it

I walked up the steps and opened the glass door, Tilly was standing by Teddy, answering questions and showing guests to the way. "Hey Tilly" I said, "look who decided to return?" She said, "I bet Teddy's happy for you" she said again, with a smile. "I'm happy I'm back...just keep your exhibits under control please?" I said teasingly, she stuck out her tongue at me, "and yet you say I'm not growing up" I said with an amount of sass, "yes, and you're not, Meg!" She said, sassing me back. "Tilly! Night guard! Focus please" said , Tilly's boss here, "right, sorry my man" she said, "run along now," she said shooing me, "and I think you owe Ahk an apology" she said winking.

I walked around the museum, trying to think of things to say to Ahkmenrah, and how to apologize while his bloody "wife" was there, her determination to kill me might bring her back to life even during the day, and I'll make the front page if that happens.

I walked to Sacagawea's exhibition and sat on the chair facing her. Luckily there was no one in this area. "What should I do Sacagawea?" I spoke, it felt weird to talk to them when I knew there would be no reply in return. "I don't know what to do..." I said, I looked at my watch.

5:51pm

No wonder no one was here, the museum's closing. I sat there waiting for Sacagawea to wake up. After 9 minutes, she blinked. Sacagawea smiled at me, and opened her glass case, apparently Larry made it possible to open from the inside. "Sorry, I couldn't really hear you" she said, "the glass...it restrains me from hearing what people say." I nodded to show my understanding, "what was it that you wanted to ask about?" She asked with her calm voice. "Firstly," I started, "I feel awfully terrible for running away and being rude." I said in one breath. She smiled, "it's alright, I understand how you could have felt" she said siting down next to me. "You know...Ahkmenrah has been looking himself away from the rest of us in the past 2 days..." She said with a sad tone. "How come Tilly didn't tell me?" I asked, I feel extremely guilty now. "Maybe she didn't want you to feel guilty" said Sacagawea reading my mind, I nodded "maybe you should visit him" she suggested, "walk me there?" "Sure" I smiled, and we headed to the Egyptology exhibition.

When we were at the door of Ahk's exhibition, Sacagawea wished me good luck and went downstairs to reunite with Teddy.

I walked in alone, when I reached the Jackals, they got off their guarding posts and knelt down. I jumped a bit, and they went back to standing.

Okay, very odd...

I walked towards Ahk's tomb, he wasn't moving at all, he didn't bother to come out I guess. Lapia's tomb moved, she was getting out. I ran to hide behind a pole, and poke my head out to see what was happening. "I can hear you, witch" she said, "you run slightly too loudly" I hated how she said that, her snappy tone and disgusted face was a basically an indirect way of saying "come strangle me".

"Why are you here?" she asked as I stepped out, "I came to apologize to Ahk" I said, "Only I can call him Ahk" she snapped, I flinched. "Um..sure..." I said awkwardly, "Do you mind giving us a moment?" I asked carefully, "alone?" I added, "5 minutes maximum, witch" she said as she strutted out the exhibit.

I walked closer to Ahkmenrah's tomb (how I hate using his full name instead of his nickname, his nickname is so much easier!) "Hey...Ahkmenrah" I said raising my voice so Lapia could hear me say his full name. "Please come out so I can talk to you" I said, but there was no response. "Ahkmenrah, please...I missed you..." I said. Wait...Lapia might kill me, "as a friend," I added, "please come out", I remembered that Ahk said Lapia would get drunk in jealously, so I was very careful on what I was going to say. "Ahkmenrah, don't think of spending the rest of your life in there, because it's just depressing, my friend"

Still, no response.

"Ahkmenrah come out, I need to talk to you" I said, there was only a groan that came from him. I rolled my eyes, "fine, since you're not coming out, them I'm just going to annoy you!" I said with an innocent tone, "Nick and I hung out today, and he's a pretty cool person" I said, trying to get on his nerves. I knew that the time Dexter was hugging me and acting all innocent around me was to piss Ahkmenrah off, since I've learnt from the best on how to piss people off - Jed, Dexter and my sister, this should be easy.

"I wonder where he goes to collage...I could visit him sometime! Even at night! That would be cool!" I said joyfully, the lid moved a little. Yes! It's working!

"He also paid for lunch! Such a gentlemen he is. Well, of course he would be! He was raised by Larry...I have to tell him that later. Oh! Did I mention his eyes? They're soooooo pretty!" The lid moved once more, I knew this would work. "Also," I continued. Ahk let out a groan from the inside. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you from here" I sang.

"Ahkmenrah you can't fool me, I know you have claustrophobia" I said. The lid shifted, and out stepped Ahk, with bruise on his forehead, but there was a weak smile on his face.

"What...what did you do to yourself?" I asked stepping forward to look at the his bruised forehead. "nothing" he answered quietly, "nothing?" I repeated, "it doesn't seem like 'nothing' " I said, "I'll get you an ice pack" I said turning to leave, "it doesn't matter" he said quickly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to where I was standing. I raised an eyebrow.

"How much time have you been spending with Nick?" he asked pacing backwards and forwards in front of me. "Long enough to hear the many tales of this museum" I said. Ahk nodded, "and what is it that you like about him?" he asked with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Is this jealousy I sense?" I asked playfully, Ahkmenrah blushed. I could not stop myself from smiling, "no it's not..." he said meekly. I went up and swung my arms around his neck. "Nick told me that you used to ride Rexy with him when he was younger" I said, "and...?" "and it's cute" I said hugging him even more tightly.

I stayed in his arms for a while, but I did not forget why I was here in the first place. "Right" I said taking a step back from him, "I want to apologize" I said, Ahk raised an eyebrow, "for being selfish and not caring about how much people care about me and allow them to worry about me. I feel guilty...because I have made _some_" I said raising my voice, "hurt themselves." I said, "And I feel-" Ahkmenrah cut me off by pulling me into his arms, the guilty feeling I had before dissolved. He kissed the top of my head, "I missed you, Meg...I was afraid something would happen to you" He said, "I'm a witch, I can take care of myself" I said shrugging, Ahk let go of me and smiled.

_"Alright Witch, 5 minutes is up"_ said Lapia in a language I somehow understood. It wasn't a European language or Chinese...but my mind seemed to have understood it. I never learnt the language...but I still...never mind.

_"Lapia, she doesn't understand Egyptian"_ said Ahkmenrah behind me, _"actually...I do..."_ I said in the same language. _"Yes, you do"_ said Lapia in Egyptian, _"fix your hair as well, dear. It's turning gold" _

I widened my eyes, not again!

I took a random strand of hair...it was gold. Like Menivia's...

"Ahk...what's happening to my hair...?" He looked at me worriedly, even Lapia was scared. _"It's witchcraft for sure!" _she said, "_Ahk, stay away from her please!" _"Lapia it's fine!" said Ahk. He reached for my hair but another strand turned gold.

"When has this been happening?" asked Ahk with a glint of fear in his eyes, "since your girlfriend threw a bloody sword at me" I said glaring at Lapia, _"I only did that because you had that strand of hair!"_ Lapia exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be at the lobby if you need me, probably hanging with Amelia" I said, Ahk nodded, took my hand and kissed it. I saw Lapia glaring at me, with her fist clenched and her face in anger. I smirked, lift my head up high and walked out the room like I was a model.

It's not everyday when you can get ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and Queens to get jealous!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

**Thanks again for those who review / favourite/ follow my work! I appreciate your support! **

* * *

><p>Tilly told me that the night show was cancelled for a week, because Lapia's incident...The globe was fixed, but it wasn't exactly..."glowing" anymore.<p>

"Well, looks like you came back" said Amelia, who was admiring the mini planes on the front desk, "yeah...I thought it was a good idea to come back" I said shrugging, "well, I'm proud of you, Meg" She said nudging me. "I'm proud of you too" said a voice from the table.

Jed and Octavius were wearing tiny Facebook thumbs up "like" gloves.

I smiled, "thanks Jed", "I too, am proud of what path you have chosen, my lady" said Octavius, "thanks Oct" I said with a wider smile, "where'd you get these anyway?" I asked "man-handling" Jed. He didn't mind this time, he was probably used to it.

"Oh! Nick gave these to us, he said he saw them at a shop!" Said Jed admiring it, "These were keychains but he took the keychain part out" explained Octavius from the table, I nodded and put Jed down.

"Megera!" Said Teddy, "Welcome home, my lady" he said with a bright smile, "Thank you Mr. President!" I said as he shook my hand and pulled me in for a hug." It felt great to be back...it felt great to see Ahk...and of course the rest of them. It felt like I belonged here, this might be an ordinary museum to you...but to me?

It's home.

It's where everybody is important, and if one is missing or when there's conflict within this house, nothing can stand.

Speaking of that...this museum might not stand if Lapia's still wanting to kill me...

"It means you're becoming a witch" said a voice from behind, I spun around. It was Lapia, she was somehow calm and not trying to assassin me. "Your hair" She said, "oh...how'd you know?" I asked. Her reply was a smirk.

"You might want to sit down...it's an awfully long story" she said, "Okay...If you say so" I said. "Whao, you understand Egyptian?" asked Nick who was playing fetch with Rexy. "What? No" I said quickly, I wonder why he asked. "Lapia spoke egyptian just now, and you replied in egyptian as well" he said throwing the bone while Rexy went off to fetch it. "That was english, Nick" "no it wasn't" _"it wasn't" _said Lapia, "See? Egyptian!" Exclaimed Nick, who got hit by Rexy's tail, he fell onto the floor. "It was defiantly Egyptian" he said from the floor. I lifted him up, "thanks, but it's still egyptian" I rolled my eyes, "fine it is, I can understand because I used to live there" I said, "really?" he asked with wide eyes, "yes, I lived there in my past life" I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "watch the bone" I said as Rexy's bone came flying to Nick. He ducked and the bone hit the wall, forming a slight dent.

_"You dont mind if I speak in Egyptian do you?" _asked Lapia, in Egyptian of course, "no I don't, I understand what you're saying" I said. She nodded and we sat down.

_"I came from a kingdom which was long forgotten with walls around the whole kingdom. Not many knew of our existence"_ she started, _"my family...included my parents, my sister and I" _she said holding on to a necklace around her neck. _"My family got this for me at my almost-wedding" _she said, giving me a weak smile.

_"I was the older sister while my younger sister, Liliah was the witch of the family. I was 7 when I found out...When I was 5 and she was 2, she started having strips of light hair, though my parents told the doctor to heal her, there was nothing they could do. After a few months, she had made a flower bloom out in the open wild...After that, we snuck out to explore the kingdom, we were quite rebellious together" _Lapia said with a smile _"So, she made a flower bloom...and at first I thought it was just a coincidence...but then she made the flower float onto my head. I carried her into the palace and she demonstrated what she had done to me, to my parents. They were very proud of her." _Lapia's voice started getting shaky. _"Ever since that day, they have chosen her over me. Spent more time with her, than me. Gave her the best of the best, while all I got was the leftover 2nd best. Though I was grateful for what I had, it was still hurting to see her get all the praise and all the best things." _There were tears in Lapia's eyes, I could tell that she was haunted by the memory of it.

_"Liliah kept improving on her witchcraft...she even taught me some but I would always end up hurting her. So I shut myself out away from her, since her magic could affect me in different ways. Everyone in the kingdom always loved her and her magic. But I was the one to see who she truly was - a freak" _she spitted, but tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she continued on, staying strong. _"The next day, mother and father came into my chamber, I thought they would come and spend the day with me, and make up for the past 4 years that has passed with me being unnoticed by them since their attention was always on the family witch." _Lapia's eyes were red, more tears were shed. _"But no...they came to tell me to give up the throne...to give it to my dear sister because..." _

"You don't have to continue if you don't wish to" I said cutting her speech. Her past was too painful, but her story reminded me of Lily and Petunia Evans. "_no...I have to get this out" _She said, _"I had to give up the throne because she was more powerful than me...she was a witch. She was the one everyone loves, she was everything the kingdom could offer, she could make and break deals, she could make food and water multiply so everyone could eat and stay healthy, she could heal the ill, make the blind see, she was their goddess." _Said Lapia in one breath.

_"She was everything...while I was nothing" _

_"She was what they wanted, I was what they hated" _She said. _"One day when I was walking on the streets of our kingdom, the peasants would all point and whisper. They even had a gathering to complain about how useless I was to them...of course, I had to be there to hear what they had to say, I hid behind a wall and listened to the lies that were told. They accused me for not having enough food and water, blamed me for someone's illness, even said I tried to kill my sister when the only thing I wanted for her was to keep her happy. After the tale of how I tried to poison my sister for the throne...I blacked out, when I woke up, Ahkmenrah was beside me, with you...I then realised someone had captured me and made me into a slave. I didn't mind though. My parents wouldn't care. My sister would be glad and the whole nation, my kingdom would be happy that I was gone. For good. I bet they would say that my sister made me disappear for the greater good." _ she finished, _"but at the end the day, I would always remember the princess I once was...but that identity isn't me anymore"_, she stood and left me alone.

The only thought that came to mind was: _why do all ancient people have such a painful past? _

"So...you and Lapia friends now?" asked Larry who came to sit beside me and watch the exhibits play football, it was football night after all. "I dont know..." I said, I honestly didn't...perhaps just people who know each other from their untold past? "Frienemies? I guess?" I said shrugging, Larry smiled, "it's a good start" He said, "better than plain enemies that assassin each other" I chuckled, "yeah...it is better isn't it." Larry nodded. "dad! Come play!" said Nick, the exhibits whooped and cheered. "Go!" I said encouragingly, "go play" "I don't think I've got it in me, anymore" he said shrugging. "DADA!" Laa yelled, he embraced Larry and lifted him up to place him on the court. I laughed, no wonder Tilly loved Laa so much.

I watched the football game, while Amelia was announcing and counting the scores. At times, Jed would make unnecessary comments and bicker with Octavius, which obviously would distract the players, but at the end everyone would laugh. Even Jed who had started the fight! "Enjoying the night?" Said someone holding on to my shoulders, I stiffened, and slowly turned to see who it was.

Ahkmenrah. Of course, why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah, I suppose so" I answered and went back to watch the football game. He sat down beside me, "what did Lapia say to you?" He asked softly, I looked down, "her untold past" I said, "who she was before slavery" I looked up meeting his eyes. Why was my heart fluttering? It only does when I'm watching Harry Potter, or Glee! Or when someone posts something heartwarming about Harry Potter and my heart would flutter like a butterfly and fly off to the world of Harry Potter.

But this was different. It was like falling into a hole you couldn't get out. Like being trapped in Wonderland. Or simply just falling down the rabbit hole...

After what felt like hours of looking into his mysterious eyes, I turned away. Though I tried not to blush...oops, too late. "You're blushing" said Ahkmenrah nudging me, "is it because I'm too handsome?" he asked playfully. I shot him a look, he just smiled. Seeing him smile like that just caused me to smile. "Yes, of course it is" I said, "who wouldn't?" I said planting a peck on his cheek


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for faving, following and reviewing. (Thank you Helen Tesla, guardian of art and bravery, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103 and a few guests for reviewing! THANK YOOOUUU) For those who have not faved/followed/reviewed, please do! I would appreciate it!

I also just remembered that I haven't put disclaimers for some chapters...oops...ahaah, but as everyone knows...

**I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

_**~ PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

><p>"YES WE KNEW IT!" Cried a voice, It was Jed, Octavius and their little miniature friends, "HIGH FIVE OCKIE!" The two leaders high fived and hugged each other. I raised an eyebrow, "why are you so happy?" I asked, it seemed like he was trying to get Ahkmenrah out of the friendzo-ohh...okay. "Because we knew all along that you two love birds would get together" said Jed with a bright smile, it's been a while since he smiled like that. "Yes, and we had planned many...umm...things for the two of you" said Octavius. Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyebrows, "is that so?" he said in his pharaoh ruler voice, "Ockie...that's not a good sign...when mr. Pharaoh uses that voice it means RUN!" He said as the miniatures ran for their lives. Which was quite adorable since they were so tiny, 100 meters for them is just a step for us...After a few meters (a few meters to us, but 100+ for them) they were down and panting. I couldn't help but laugh a little.<p>

"Though the miniatures hope we could be together, that wouldn't be possible." I said after a period of time, Ahk nodded, "Yes...I know that I can't visit you during the day and-" "No it's not that..." I said cutting him off. "It's Lapia...her heart is loyal to you, you should return that loyalty" I said, "or the heart" he said shrugging. I shot him a look, "since when were you like this?" I asked, he smiled, "only joking" "you better be" I said nudging him. He kissed the side of my head and whispered "but my heart is loyal to someone else", I knew I was like his ummm...lover Menivia...but I wasn't HER.

I'm Meg. Megera Varrowe. A 17 year old student at Cambridge University, who accomplished nothing much and wasn't historic at all.

"I know you're not, her..." started Ahkmenrah who seemed to have read my mind. "But to me you are."

I smiled after hearing it and took his hand to play with it. It was something I liked to do...in high school I would always play with my friend's hand, I knew she didn't mind, but after all those years of doing so, I had to play with someone's hand once in a while. Just something I tend to do, or else I don't feel comfortable anymore.

Yes, I know I'm weird. There's no need to remind me of that.

Ahkmenrah looked at me with confusion but also with a slight smile, I looked up to meet his eyes. "What? Old habits die hard!" I said shrugging and curled up into a ball, letting go of his hand. "It's just...you used to do that...well, technically Menivia did" he said, "and you might want to get out of that position" he said, "why?" "because you will lose balance and fall" He said. I shrugged, "I know you'll catch me like last time" I said looking at Atilla lifting Nick up as he scored a goal.

Then where was this sudden chill down my spine...

_"Why do you always do that?" asked the 7 year old Ahkmenrah, "Because I like to!" Menivia said shrugging. The two children were laying in the grass, looking up to the sky like they always have. Menivia took Ahkmenrah's hand and played with it again, "I swear Menivia," said Ahkmenrah, "you'll be the death of me" the young prince and the witch Menivia had started a tickle fight. _

_"Stop it Ahkmenrah!" she squealed, "you're ticklish!" exclaimed Ahkmenrah, the sand on the floor rose and danced around them. "Menivia! Make it stop!" Said Ahkmenrah laughing at the little witch, "I- I can't!" Menivia said in between her laughter, "you're tickling me!"_

_The laughter of the two friends echoed in Megera's head..._

AHKMENRAH'S POV

How many times does Meg have to pass out...There was another lighter streak of hair on her head, luckily this time Meg had a smile on her face. She had fallen again and landed on top of me, her head was on my shoulder but she managed to keep her knees and legs wrapped tight in her arms. Nick scored another goal...then there were voices in my head...

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_"Because I like to!" _

The memory came back. Menivia and I had broke into a tickle fight. She couldn't control her magic back then...but as long as she was happy, her magic would remain light magic. Good magic. Beautiful magic.

_"Stop it Ahkmenrah!" she squealed, "you're ticklish!" _

All the good memories of me and Menivia...knowing that she ended my life just broke my heart...but at least she did it for the world's safety. Lapia told me that after my death, droughts ended, sandstorms were quietened, and food was more than enough. Though all these wonderful things had happened, the ruling of land was terrible.

She told me that she would often hear Menivia and Kamunrah argue over my death. She found out that Kamunrah took her magic to do dark things.

I remember when he accused me for the draughts and sandstorms that were always happening, sometimes even when the Nile river was expanding and our kingdom was flooding. Lapia told me Menivia's light magic brought happy endings to all the troublesome things that happened. Her magic had also ended Kamunrah's life for good. Though I love him as a brother, I still hated him for what he had made Menivia do...and all the pain he made her and the kingdom go through.

These thoughts just broke my heart. No one other than the scribes of that time, Lapia and also Meg since her mind could be taken back to that period of time, knew about our untold past...

But no one else knew. Well, it would make sense since it was kept amongst ourselves and the tales of Menivia were never passed down and was never told.

I felt movement, Menivia-I mean...Meg, had woken up. Her lashes were fluttering and she was blinking hard. "I have another strand don't I?" She asked sitting up straight with some distance away from me. I nodded, the lights above us flickered, we both looked up. We both knew it was her magic. "I should go home" said Meg standing up, "but it's a bit early for you to..." I said standing up face to face with her, Meg smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's alright...you'll see me tomorrow" she said with a weak smile, I kissed her hand as she blushed - as always. She was packing and getting ready to leave, but Nicky came along...


	15. Chapter 15

**please review, fav and follow! I didn't expect so many reads! I have to admit, I am preeeeeettty happy (who am I kidding, I'm hyper!) I thought the maximum reads on this fanfic would be like...1000, but I'm way past that! Thank you for those who stick around and wait for the next chapter! Be sure to follow, review and fav if you haven't, since I won't be updating in any sort of pattern... Anyways, enjoy the next chapter?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

_**~ PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEGERA'S POV<strong>_

I had to admit, it felt like home in Ahkmenrah's arms. Mainly because past life me had been there as well...

"MEG!" Shouted Nick, "get off my brother" he said, breaking us apart. "Most importantly, Ahk" he said, "get off the girl" he said teasingly.

"Did you see me shoot Meg?" he said, winking. I get it...he's trying to piss Ahkmenrah off... "Are you proud of me for it?" he asked, "yes of course Nick" I said holding Nick's hand, "I'm very proud" he took my hand to kiss it, but Ahkmenrah stopped him. "Get out of here, kid" he said ruffling Nick's hair and making him let go of my hand. "Hey, Ahk. At least I can play soccer" he said, "it helps me get girls" I raised an eyebrow, "does it?" Nick smiled "yes it does, stop denying the fact that you like me, young Meg" He teased, and fixed his "fabulous" hair. "Nick, her heart belongs to a certain someone who is a handsome, descendant of the sun god Ra" Said Ahkmenrah holding my hand, I could help but giggle.

It was very entertaining to see them argue about the most silliest things. "Well, at least I don't trip while playing soccer" said Nick sticking his tongue out, "who says I trip while playing soccer?" challenged Ahkmenrah. There was a bright smile on Nick's face, "YES PLEASE PLAY! IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG PLEASE!" Squealed Nick. Though Ahkmenrah was trying to keep a straight face, his smiled at his non blood related brother. "No" answered Ahkmenrah simply. "MEG! BACK ME UP ON THIS!" Screamed Nick, "Please play" I said using my innocent voice, Ahkmenrah glared at me. "Pleeeeeeaase! I want to see how pharaohs play football against...them" I said looking at the wide variety of historical people from Neanderthals to Christopher Columbus.

"Please?" I said taking his hand and swinging it like a child. He raised an eyebrow, "it's rare to see all of these people playing football together! So why don't you join them?" I said, "fair enough." Ahk said. I could hear Nick silently say "YES!", "but promise me to be done with your essay by tomorrow afternoon. That means no hanging out between you two in the early morning." He said pointing to me then to Nick, "yes, yes I get it!" I said, "you get jealous! Okay, I won't!" I surrendered.

"Ahkmenrah, remember why you slipped last time?" Asked Nick, "It's been a long time. So, no...I don't remember." Ahkmenrah replied while smiling innocently, "cape, off" said Nick pointing to the cape. "I am not taking my cloak off" said Ahkmenrah, "cloak? It's a bloody cape, Ahk" I said, and no, I did not forget that only Lapia could call Ahkmenrah "Ahk", but...haters gonna hate! Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off!

"Meg, it's an ancient egyptian cloak," said Ahkmenrah "it was the height of fashion while I was ruling, and I absolutely loved this cloak, so they buried it with me" he said shrugging, " and Nick, I'm not taking it off!" Argued Ahkmenrah, "Yes you are, if you're playing" said Larry, noticing our little argument. "But you know without the cloak I would look very... underdressed!" Said Ahkmenrah, Nick cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure Meg would like to see you underdressed, wouldn't you Meg?" Nick joked, "Excuse me?" I said raising my voice as I narrowed my brows, Nick just burst into laughter. "Ahkmenrah, for your safety you will have to take it off" said Larry, being his serious "father mode". Ahkmenrah pouted. "I'll lend you a shirt" he added, Ahk's face lit up and followed Larry into the changing room.

3 hours from sunrise, plenty of time.

"I'm sorry if my dad crashed your dream of seeing Ahk without a top" said Nick, I shot him a look and smacked the back of his head. "OW!" he screamed, "it's not the worse I can do" I said shrugging, "I should tell Ahk to watch out..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

After minutes of Nick annoying me (though I learnt how to block people out, because...c'mon, I have an annoying sister, I have to learn how), Ahk finally came to save me. "Nick, lay off" said Ahk slapping the back of his head playfully, "you won't always have your Egyptian prince to save you" he said shaking his head and starting the game.

**_LARRY'S POV_**

It was obvious Nick was trying to impress Meg, but everyone in the museum knows who her heart truly belongs with.

After that late night talk with Ahk, he had told me the things that no one else knew...he told me about his untold past. I could tell that he liked the girl Menivia - who's actually just Meg, even though she left him and Ahk tried to move on, his heart still decided to linger on Meg.

What I didn't understand was why he wanted to marry Lapia.

I know he wanted to leave his broken heart behind, and perhaps he hoped that Lapia could fix it...well, everyone knows that THAT didn't work...

"You get jealous! Okay, I won't!" Cried Meg raising her hands up into a surrending position. I wonder if Meg, Nick and Ahkmenrah knew how many historical figures were staring at them, and eavesdropping on their argument.

"Meg, it's an ancient Egyptian cloak, and Nick, I'm not taking it off!" Argued Ahkmenrah, "Yes you are, if you're playing" I said, "But you know without the cloak I would look very underdressed!" Said Ahkmenrah, Nick cocked an eyebrow as Ahkmenrah shot him a look. "I'm sure Meg would like to see you underdressed, wouldn't you Meg?" Teased Nick, "Excuse me?" Meg said raising her voice and narrowing her eyebrows, Nick's reply was simply him bursting into laughter. "Ahkmenrah, for your safety you will have to take it off" I said, Ahkmenrah pouted. "I'll lend you a shirt" I added, Ahk's face lit up with joy, and probably some trousers since...he's wearing a skirt. "Alright c'mon, Ahk" I said as he followed me into the changing room.

I took out the shirt and trousers from my bag, there was just an extra shirt incase Dexter couldn't control himself pissing on people (as well as pissing them off too). Trousers incase I got wet somehow, thats not caused by Dexter because he aims for the shirt. "Thank you, Larry" said the prince taking his "cloak" off, for so many years, he still doesn't admit it was a cape. Nick and I plan to show "Man of Steel" to the exhibits and prove to Ahk that his so called "cloak" is actually, just, a cape. "Where do I put this...?" asked Ahk in my T shirt and trousers holding up his "cloak" and skirt? Tunic? Thing... "Oh, just leave it here" I said, the young prince nodded and folded his clothes neatly and placed them on the table.

"What?" Said Ahk, breaking the silence. I guess he caught me staring at him folding his clothes. "No...it's just..." "just what?" asked the prince like how Nick would ask me things when he was a child. They grow up so fast...

"Just that...don't you have servants to help you fold your clothes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Ahkmenrah shrugged, "why give them a command when you are capable of doing the action yourself? It gives them one less job to do for the day...and they need extra rest since they work hard and long every single day. We should return the favor to complete the simplest of things they had to do." I found myself with a shocked expression. "I now fully know why your parents chose you to inherit the throne" Ahk chuckled, "alright, lets head downstairs" I suggested.

"Hey dum dums, did you bring more gum gums? Me, out of the dum dum gum gums" said the large easter head, "Okay, I'll fetch them later, kay?" "very good dum dum, now you better run run." "C'mon Larry" Said Ahk tugging me, "alright, alright."

"Oh, and you know, Ahk's heart is like...very...very unstable...?" I heard Nick say, "and he umm...he flirts with pretty girls okay? I'm only telling you this because I don't want my friend to get hurt!" he teased, "I've seen him flirt with a lot of girls actually" continued Nick. Well this is going to get interesting, "you reeeeeeaaaaally like him don't you?" Meg paid no attention to Nick, she seemed to have blocked him out.

Perhaps she was swooning over Ahk in her head...no...that doesn't seem like her. Plus, Tilly's told me how she likes to play "hard to get", and how she is a "hard to get", Ahk must be lucky...

"Lawrence!" Cried Teddy, who was on Texas (as always) with Sacagawea on the back. "Young love eh?" said Teddy glancing over to where Meg, Nick and Ahk were, "Lay off Nick" said Ahk playfully hitting the back of Nick's hair. "They grow up so fast" said Sacagawea getting off Texas, "yeah..." I said agreeing with her.

"Wheres the ball?" Cried Nick standing in the centre of the lobby, "I remember when he was just...how old was he when you started working here, Lawrence?" "almost a decade ago I guess..." I said shrugging, I lost count as well. "Thanks Columbus! Alright lets start this! My team against yours, Ahk" "Whao...you sure you're going to do this, Nicky?" questioned the young pharaoh, "Yep! Ready as I'll ever be" Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, "game on bro" challenged my son.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

* * *

><p><strong>LARRY's POV<strong>

The match started, Ahk's team was winning since he has Attila and his men alongside with Columbus. While Nicky had the Neanderthals and the Eskimos. Whenever Ahk scored a point, lights would flicker and the bench Meg was sitting on would float a bit...which was weird and scary, but still amazing in some ways.

"So," said a voice behind me. Amelia, of course. "This is what happens every night?" she asked in awe, I believe it was because she wasn't used to living and breathing EVERY night. Last time she was alive was when Ahk's brother tried to take over the world, but every since then Amelia was back in the storage...

I still remembered how I prayed she would make it back to the Smithsonian in time before sunrise...I remembered that one time Nick crept into my room to sleep with me - he was having a nightmare and he was 13, he woke me up because I was "chanting Amelia's name". I don't exactly believe Nicky...but even after all these years, he still says that he wasn't dreaming and that I did "chant" Amelia's name.

"Yeah...we have football night, karaoke night, disco night...we used to always have hockey night, where we all sit around and watch hockey 'cause Nick loves it. He still does...but he's got a lot going on in his life now...Oh! Movie night! We don't have that much..." I explained, "most nights we don't even follow the schedule...we did for 2 weeks, but everyone gave up after that and just started doing whatever they wanted to do..." Amelia smiled and nodded, she rest her head on my shoulder and we watched the football game together, from the second floor. Hand in hand.

**_MEGERA'S POV_**

Nick has the ball, passes to eskimo 1, TRICKS AHKMENRAH! Oh! Columbus has the ball, passes to Atilla...passes to Ahkmenrah, who fakes left...SHOOTS

SCORES!

My feet were off the ground, the bench I was sitting on lifted up from the ground and hovered in the air for a while. Every time Ahk scores, my bench woul float a bit. At first it was annoying and well...scary, but after a few goals, I got used to it.

It was quite fun actually...whenever Nick scored a light above me would flicker. I knew it was my magic sensing it to flicker or something (not exactly sure how it works...), I saw Larry watching the match with Amelia, hand in hand and it was so sweeeeet!

"I wish Ahkmenrah and I could be like that" whao..what was that...that voice coming from the back of my head...no...no...it would never work out. He's dead...and alive at the same time, he was a hero while I was a witch, an unworthy one too. I was nothing like him. I was a complete opposite. I was a failure, a coward...

I killed him. I killed him for selfish reasons...at least...I think I did. Not exactly sure...the memory hasn't been triggered yet.

"Guys! 10 minutes till sunrise!" Cried Tilly, "still not giving up, Nick?" said Ahkmenrah panting, "Nick was kneeling on the floor, "thank you for being there for me floor, I love you too" he said lying on the floor. AHkmenrah kneeled down beside him and ruffled his hair, "Nick, get a towel, you'll get sick with wet hair" said Ahkmenrah, "I GIVE UUUPPPP" whined Nick, turning over so his face was facing the roof.

I walked towards Ahk, "Congrats" I said reaching my hand out to shake his, he completely ignored my hand and gave a peck on my cheek. I widened my eyes.

What. Just. Happened.

My heart was fluttering. My blood circulation speeding up. It was like someone threw an ice bucket over me for the ice bucket challenge...another strand of hair...

Ahkmenrah was back from changing,

When we got home, we both slumped onto the couch, and released a sigh. It was about 6:30 in the morning, the both of us haven't slept, and we weren't planning to. "I dips the shower" said Tilly attempting to get off the comfy couch, "yeah sure" I said yawning. Though I was tired, I didn't feeling like sleeping.

Alright. I lied. I do feel like sleeping, but my heart was fluttering too much that I just couldn't rest. My eyelids were heavy, I could only see 1/4 of the TV in front of me. Then...the next second I was in Egypt.

_Ahkmenrah...it is time" said Lapia holding Ahkmenrah's hand. "This only means that I cannot be with you" he said softly, "you will always be with me, like I'll always be with you. I promise...until the end of time" she said placing a kiss on Ahkmenrah's forehead, "now go," said Lapia pushing Ahkmenrah out the door, "or you'll be late for the coronation"_

_"Menivia?" A voice made the young witch turn around, "I didn't expect you here" "Kamunrah..." Menivia gritted through her teeth, "I'm not going to do it, you know" she said turning away, "you haf to, dear. It was te deal" "Brother get away from her" said another voice, Menivia turned around, "Ahk!" She embraced her long lost friend._

_"I'm sorry I didn't visit you for so many years..." The witch and the pharaoh had been apart for 3 years, no contact whatsoever. "I'm quite surprised that you came back" whispered Ahkmenrah into Menivia's ear, "I wouldn't miss your coronation for the world" the young witch said with a bright smile._

_Everything was at peace at that moment, but little did they know that Kamunrah had an evil plan..._

_"Ahkmenrah, the Forth king of the forth king, ruler of the land of Merenkahre" the crowed broke into cheers and applause. In the dark corner of the room stood the servant Lapia, with a weak smile on her face. She knew after that day, she and her lover would never reunite. As long as he remained pharaoh, as long as the witch was here, she would be cast aside like she was before. _

_"Son...I can't believe we lived to see this day!" Said the young pharaoh's Merenkahre, his mother nodded in agreement. "Son...we are so proud of you" she said pulling her son into a hug. "I thought...we thought we would never live to see this day!" The newly crowned pharaoh's mother said releasing her child. Ahkmenrah wiped the tears rolling down his mothers eyes, "we won't keep you long, this is your coronation after all" said his mother , "perhaps talk to your brother...he seems rather lost" said Merenkahre. The young pharaoh nodded and walked towards his brother. _

_"Kamunrah..." Ahk started, "Well..." Kamunrah started, "isn't it just wonderful?" He said, "my dear old baby brother is now crowned as the pharaoh! Ohh! The world isth going to be at peace now with Ahkmenrah ruling! Yay!" The brother mimicked in a high pitched voice. Menivia's palm was on fire, her fingers playing with it and ready to attack any second. "Menivia, calm down" said Ahk noticing her hands, "leave him alone for the rest of tonight..." She said dangerously, "leave the whole kingdom" the fire in her palm grew larger, "alone" Kamunrah's reply was a smirk. _

_"Let's go" said Ahkmenrah taking Menivia's hand, the fire died down immediately. The two friends walked out into the garden, "I have a feeling Kamunrah will do something bad..." Said Menivia, "did you see that smirk? I just want to throw a fireball in him face! Ugh! If you're not gonna let me use fire on this guy, I will throw at him, the throne! YOUR THRONE" A little sandstorm formed around them, Ahkmenrah's reply was a chuckle. "You're so cute like this" he said, "you haven't changed at all, Mev" Mevina blushed, "but seriously..." She said glancing back. Surprisingly, Kamunrah was peacefully talking to his parents. "Don't worry, they have guards everywhere, and my parents finally learnt to trust you" he said with a smile._

_After a little walk around the garden, reliving their memories making fun of each other. A scream bounced off the walls of the palace._

"MEG!" someone yelled, my eyes flickered open, the room around me was dark. "MEGERA RESTORE THE POWER!" Tilly yelled from the shower. "What are you talking about?" I asked calmly, "USE YOUR BLOODY MAGIC" she shouted, "MAGIC?" I asked in confusion, "YES! AHK TOLD ME ABOUT IT"

I narrowed my eyes, how did Mevina do it? I searched my memories...

_There she stood next to a torch with fire in it, Mevina snapped her fingers. The fire went out. Darkness took over. _

I awoke from my memory, help my hand up to eye level, closed my eyes and crossed my toes. I snapped my fingers. "Thank you, Meg! What took you so long?" I reopened my eyes, the power did come back on...perhaps it was just a coincidence? Or Tilly bought Larry's invention "The Snapper", Nick told me that it was one of his "fallbacks"

I spotted a candle. All Menivia did was snap her fingers...So I guess accoring to logic, me snapping my fingers would make the candle light up? Whatever. It's worth a try.

I snapped my fingers, the candle lit up. I did a scooping motion with my hand like Menivia did when she was controlling fire. The flame grew larger. I flinched, I really wasn't expecting that to happen.

I snapped my fingers and the fire went out. Leaving only the wisp of the smoke behind. Well...my life just got a lot more interesting...

* * *

><p>Hello my dear readers! Thanks for sticking around! I would like to ask you to review so I know what you think of my writing and the plot of this fanfic, also what I should work on to improve :) (you don't have to, but I just wanna know your thoughts on this)<p>

Thanks (again)!

~ PatronusNightFlame


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

Hello! So...just like my last Author's note - fav, follow and review! I would like to know what you think of my fanfic! Even what you think SHOULD happen next! Leave a review of your idea, and I'll keep it in mind!

_~ PatronusNightFlame_

* * *

><p><em>"Stop!" Cried a voice from behind the witch, the pharaoh and his jealous, evil brother. "Kamunrah, stop!" It was the father of the two brothers. Behind him stood the royal guards, pointing their spears in his direction. Meniva's right hand held a ball of fire, while her left a sparkling ball of water, "Kamunrah, bput the wand down..." The jealous brother did not do so, but instead pointed the wand at his father. "What was that spell, Menivia?" Kamunrah asked, "remember the deal, Mennivia..." he threatened, "Menivia?" Ahkmenrah had sorrow i his eyes, mainly because Menivia hid something from him, and planned to do something with his brother. <em>

_Menivia had tears in her eyes, she was hesitating on what to do. To betray the jealous brother who was threatening the world, or to kill whoever that stood in the evil brother's way. _

_With one gesture, she divided the space into two. Kamunrah, Ahkmenrah and herself were on one side, while the aged pharaoh and his guards were on the other. Dividing them was a single file line of fire. "You think that can stop me?" The brother asked, with quick thinking, Ahkmenrah lit a spear on fire, and threw it towards his brother. In result, a part of his arm was burnt. That distracted Kamunrah, Menivia took the chance and summoned the wand, she held it tightly in her hand, pointing it to the villain. "Don't make me do this" She said with a firm voice, "I wont" said Kamunrah with a smirk. _

_He had this all planned out. His first plan was to use the wand to kill his father, and also kill anyone in his way. Plan B, if his baby brother and his servant girlfriend try to stop him, kill the servant, and make baby brother watch helplessly as she died. Plan C, if the witch tries to stop him, threaten her, make helpless little Ahkmenrah die in her arms (like how he planned in the first place) and move on to plan D. _

_Plan D = take over the kingdom._

_"Menivia, what if I told you I need to change the date of the plan?" "What plan?" "The deal" he said with a wicked grin, "I shall move the date of the plan, to today" he said, "no" said the witch sharply, "I wont let you" she said stepping in front of Ahkmenrah, making sure he doesn't get hurt. Kamunrah chanted some sort of spell, the fire was extinguished and the wand flew out of the witch's hand. "For many years to come, people of egypt, shall know this day as the day, their precious prince...died" A green wisp of essence was coming out of the wand, dancing around it, Kamunrah chanted something else. Just before the essence shot out, Lapia pushed her loved one's brother, causing a jet of green light to hit..._

_A flash of light almost blinded everyone. _

_His father. Ahkmenrah's father...was found cold...petrified...dead..._

_"FATHER!" the young pharaoh cried, he raced to his father, tears streaming down his cheeks. He held his hand as his tears fell onto his beloved father's body...just like that...his father was gone. _

_"Kamunrah" Menivia growled, she formed a ball of water around him, surrounding him so he couldn't leave. She raced up the steps, it was quite difficult for her since she was wearing a dress, so it slowed her down. Right before the young witch got to the heartless man, he disappeared...taking the ball of water that surrounded him with him. _

I felt something wet on my arm...it felt like I was floating on water... "MEG! WAKE UP!" someone yelled. My upper body was then covered in water, I was soaking wet... "Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed, "More like are you trying to kill US!" Tilly bickered, around me was water... I stood up and went to the living room. All the taps around the kitchen were on, and in the bathroom the same thing as well. "Close the taps!" I yelled, "I CANT! IT...THEY WON'T LET ME!" cried Tilly panicking, "It's your magic Meg!" She said throwing water onto the street, "make it stop-" "Dont throw water down the street!" "MAKE IT STOP"

I snapped my fingers, the taps in the bathroom were now closed. I scooped up some water, from the floor, all the water flowing out the bathroom retreated back to the sinks. Leaving the place dry...Tilly looked at me with "surprised" written all over her face, I stepped out and did a hand motion I remembered seeing Menivia do, all the taps in the kitchen closed, and I did the scooping motion again, all the water went back into the taps. "Well...that was scary" said Tilly, her left eye twitched slightly, "where'd you learn all that?" she asked, my answer was "I learnt it in my past". Tilly raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Never mind, lets just...oh it's 10 already?" she whined, I looked at the clock behind me. It was indeed 10 in the morning, Tilly grunted and walked towards the fridge, taking out an apple. "You eat fruits?" I asked, I just woke up, and during that time, I will ask useless question that do not affect my life, whatsoever. "Yes," my sister answered simply, taking a bite into the apple, "why?" I asked once more, "Because it's the morning, numpty" she replied rolling her eyes. I gave her my "not bad" look, and returned to Tiilly's room. I took out a white slightly too long sleeved shirt with the word "GEEK" written in black on it, and changed into my jeans. I wanted a Starbucks, it was 10 after all, I've also promised Ahk I would finish my assignment once and for all today. I took out my purse, unplugged my phone and got out of Tilly's room.

"Where are you going, young lady?" asked Tilly being the "protective and caring" sister she said she was. I bet she didn't know the total number of times I've passed out in the museum due to random stuff triggering memories. "Starbucks" I answered simply while putting on my boots, "it's quite chilly out there" said Tilly, I shrugged and walked out.

The second I was out the house...Tilly was right, it was too cold to only wear one layer. I unlocked the door and rushed back inside, slamming the door behind me. My teeth chattering, "Told ya" said Tilly with her back facing me, she didn't even have to glance at me to know that I was cold, she knew me too well. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I rushed back into the house. Anyways, I needed a coat. A thick warm one too... A piece of cloth slammed onto my face, I took it out of my face...surprisingly it was exactly the coat I was thinking of. "Did you fetch this for me?" I asked, Tilly was eating a banana now, her eyes furrowed, "no" she said with a mouthful of it. I shrugged and put it on.

**_wanna meet up today? I found myself a girlfriend :) _**

Bernard messaged me as I walked into Starbucks. Wait...Bernard found himself a girlfriend? Not sure if thats possible since I knew Bernard pretty well, but okay...

_wow really?_

**_Yep! you proud of me?_**

_Not exactly...but still surprised that you've FINALLY gotten yourself one_

**_Like you have a boyfriend -.-_**

_Perhaps I do?_

**_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_**

_I'm only kidding! I dont! _

Images of Ahk appeared in my head, images of us hand in hand from our past life, images of us together...of him kissing my forehead. WHAO. WHAO. Shake that thought off, Meg! I blinked hard a couple of times, okay...I'm back...back to this life...back to reality...

"Hey...miss...are you alright?" A middle aged man asked me, "why?" I questioned, "just that...you...um...you have snowflakes surrounding you..." he said. I looked around me, there were indeed snowflakes circling around my upper body. "Um...yeah...thats...weird..hah..." I said awkwardly. "Weather's really weird now isn't it?" I said trying to lessen his attention on the snowflakes around me, "yeah...just..stay warm" he said quickly before rushing off.

I inhaled deeply and the snowflakes melted, leaving a circle of water around me on the concrete floor. I defiantly need to gain more control over my magic...

**_So...are we meeting up?_**

Looks like Bernard is desperate about me meeting his soulmate.

_When though?_

**_I dunno, 12:30 for lunch?_**

_Sure_

**_Meet you at...how bout that Shanghai restaurant close to Macy's_**

_okay! see ya there_

**_see you_**

* * *

><p>"Meg!" "Bernard!" We greeted one another with a hug, "hey" he said, "so...this is my girlfriend, I met her in a pub actually...she was suffering through a heartbreak..." I couldn't quite see her face since she was partly behind Bernard. "Hi! My name is-" I stopped, I could not believe what-I MEAN WHO, was standing in front of me...<p>

It's not possible...unless...like me...no...no, she was mummy...and because of the tablet she...no...this. I'm dreaming. Yes, this is defiantly a dream. There's no way, she can be out now, she will turn into dust.

"Umm...Hello? Your name is?" she spoke in a british accent like Ahkmenrah's. "I'm...Meg" I said reaching my hand out, "Lapia."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for sticking around, dear readers! Plz follow, fav and review - give me suggestions on what I could do better, or what I could add to the plot. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

_**~ PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

><p>"So...are you good friends with Bernard?" she asked with a slightly snappy and unpleasant tone, "yes, I am." I said giving the attitude back at her, "Very good friends" she glared at me. "Um...I'll go get us a table..." he said going to a waitress asking for a table. "Must you get in the way of my life so much?" she asked sharply, "you are cheating on your husband" I said, "NO!" she protested, "really?" I asked with a tiny amount of sass. She hesitated on what to say, "he cheated on me first!" I raised an eyebrow, "No...his heart is dedicated to you" I said trying to remain calm.<em> "It's not...I can see it in his eyes...I always have" s<em>he said, in Egyptian _"he always loved you...more than he loved me anyway..." _she said looking down.

I knew deep down that it was true. What Ahk said to me last night...

_"Yes...I know that I can't visit you during the day and-" "No it's not that..." I said cutting him off. "It's Lapia...her heart is loyal to you, you should return that loyalty" I said, "or the heart" he said shrugging. I shot him a look, "since when were you like this?" I asked, he smiled, "only joking" "you better be" I warned._

Our voices echoed inside my head,_ "you know it too"_ Lapia said slightly nodding her head, _"but you must know that-" "No," _said Lapia simply, _"He loves you, he always had. You think I didn't know the code to his diary?" _Ahk had a diary...?

_"Here, it's enchanted," Menivia said handing over a book with black leather as the cover of the book, "what is it?" asked 6 year old Ahk, "it's a diary" said Menivia shrugging, "only you can open it, just write in a code" she said pointing to an empty space, with "CODE" written above it in gold. "If you wish to change it," she said, she leaned closer to the prince, "just write it at the back of the book" _

Ohh...that diary... _"The code...was you." _Said Lapia simply, I narrowed my eyebrows, _"Care to go into precise detail?" "the code to the book was 'wishing to be more than what we are' , I remember because it broke my heart...the way he looked at you...the way his eyes were full of hope." _ She said with a weak smile.

_"It started when he was 14, I noticed" , _so...basically when I gave him the bracelet..._ "I overheard him thinking about his 'code', at first I didn't know what it was...but then I found out..." _ She said, _"the palace was really echoey" _she added, and smiled. "Alright, we ready to go?" asked Bernard, who finally got us a table.

I couldn't believe what Lapia was telling me...It seemed like lies, though I knew they were true - except for the diary coding part, thats new. Despite that...I didn't know Ahkmenrah loved Menivia, from my brief memories...they seemed more like friends! Just casual or even just best friends!

"Meg, whats bothering you?" asked Bernard all of a sudden, "huh?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful though the only emotion I had currently was - confused.

"When tou look at food like that, somethings bothering you" Said Bernard, i forced a smile.

During the meal, we discussed about how Bernard and I met each other, while Lapia listened to our tales at highschool, then she told us about her life at Egypt and how she met Ahk, but of course, she made most of the stuff up. She didn't show her sadness when she talkd about Ahk, Lapia was a strong woman...that was another thing she was known for.

She wasn't just the lost gem of the lost kingdom, she was also a strong fighter. I read about her in my Egyptology textbook. She stood up against Ahk's evil brother, Kamunrah, Though she did great things...Menivia was never mentioned in any textbook. I tried searching on the internet...but nothing about an ancient witch came up.

"Oomph...too stuffy...too stuffy..." Said Bernard finishing his last bite, "You'll never know the true meaning of stuffy unless you've been put in a sarcophagus, wrapped out tight with bandages." Said Lapia winking, I gave her a weak smile in return.

"So...where'd you guys wanna go for fun?" Asked Bernard putting an arm around Lapia, I found that extremely weird...knowing that she was an exhibit. "Lets go to the museum!" I suggested, Lapia's smile faded, eyes widened. "I...I'm not going to go...it feels weird..." she said, "Oh! C'mon, love! If there's anything there that..what's that saying about museums?" "History comes alive?" I said, "yes! If anything comes alive, I'll protect you!" "And I'll explain to them why you...ran off" I said, referring to why she ran off to become human. Lapia took the hint and smiled weakly.

We came across Starbucks, the one I would go to almost everyday, Bernard was no longer stuffed and wanted a drink. He asked us what we wanted to drink - like a real gentlemen would, and went to buy the drinks. "Remember to put this in his bag later, he won't let me pay him back" I said, knowing that Bernard would refuse the money I owed him. Lapia nodded and took the money.

"Hey...Lapia," "yes?" "I just wanted to ask...why you're alive?" She chuckled, "my sister was a witch, of course I would have learnt some witchcraft in my life! Plus, I've seen you do magic..." she said shrugging. "Ahk told me the combination to the tablet, and the instructions on how to come alive, so one of us could bring the other back to life if we didn't die together" she said looking down, "sadly, he never told me where his tomb was..." she said. I nodded to show understanding. "Here's your cappuccino, and here's your water" he said passing my cappuccino to me. "I miss water" Said Lapia, "it's been like...3000 years since I've drank it!" Bernard laughed at her "joke", though I knew what she actually meant. I took a sip of my drink, "Bernard, I'm not going to the museum, I...I broke up with Ahkm-my boyfriend in there" said Lapia, breaking the silence since Bernard and I were both drinking our Starbucks. "Oh...then...okay." said Bernard with a sad tone, "but since it's your last day here, spend some time with your friend!" said Lapia, "I'll be at the hotel" I watched as she kissed Bernard goodbye.

"So...how much have you done in your essay?" Asked Bernard as we entered Ahk's exhibition, "ohh...I just need a few more sentences" I said. I remember Ahkmenrah was easily worried, or jealous...so, me being me, decided to play a little joke on him. "Wow! You're a fast worker" said Bernard sarcastically, "yes, I know I am," what would make Ahk jeakous? "love" I added, with my voice raised. "Didn't there used to be only 1 tomb here?" asked Bernard moving closer, "yeah...Egyptologists found another one just last week, before I was here." I explained, "they sort of...passed it around for others to study it," Bernard nodded, "it went to Cambridge, and Elaine snuck out to see it" I said, Bernard's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you're still friends with her" he said shaking his head, "she's a bad influence, you do know that right?" he asked nudging me, I rolled my eyes. "She's my roommate...I have to be friends with her!" Bernard groaned, "why do you care?" I asked slightly raising my voice, "because I care about you!" he said, "c'mon! Was that question necessary?" I shrugged, "I won't know how much you bloody care about me!" I said rather calmly. It was true though! I didn't know how much Bernard ever cared about me, especially since he has Lapia as his girlfriend now...

Though I wasn't sure about Bernard, I knew Ahkmenrah would always care...even if we're apart. It upsets me that I would be leaving soon...knowing that there are people I would have to leave behind...

Bernard rolled his eyes, "you're my best friend, of course I do"

**AHKMENRAH'S POV**

"MOTHER! LOOK LOOK!" cried a little girl's voice, I was rather sick of hearing people's voices, or how people would lean over my tomb to take a closer look. Do they know that I can hear them breathing on top of me? Some personal space please!

After that cheerful family left...a familiar voice echoed around my exhibit. "So...how much have you done in your essay?" I knew this voice...I've heard it...somewhere... "Ohh...I just need a few more sentences"

That voice. Meg's voice. SHE SAID SHE WOULD FINISH IT TODAY! I wanted to kick the lid of my sarcophagus off and scold her for a bit, then perhaps apologize for scolding her, then scold her again. Just because I said no hanging out with Nick, doesn't mean go "hang out" with someone else!

"Wow! You're a fast worker" said the voice again. I will kill him if he lays a finger on Meg...did I mention that I was the best spear thrower in the royal competitions?

"yes, I know I am," said Meg's voice, "love" she said again. LOVE? LOVE? NO! She is not allowed to say that! Well...she is...but...how could she?

"Didn't there used to be only 1 tomb here?" "yeah...Egyptologists found another one just last week, before I was here.", "they sort of...passed it around for others to study it, it went to Cambridge, and Elaine snuck out to see it" Who's Elaine? Is the person a "he"? Or...perhaps her friend?

"I can't believe you're still friends with her!" said the unknown-but-familiar voice. Oh good, Elaine is a "her". "She's my roommate...I have to be friends with her!" I could technically feel Megera's eyes roll at her friend. Yes, I am very certain that the mysterious voice, is simply a friend to Meg. I heard a faint groan, at least...I hope it was a groan...

"Why do you care?" asked Meg, "because I care about you!" said the voice. I mentally sneered, I bet I care more about Meg than he ever did, or ever will! "C'mon! Was that question necessary?" the voice said again. Meg should know better than to discuss these things in my exhibit...or perhaps she was trying to get rid of him...

Note to self: Protect Meg at all times, even if she is a witch.

"I won't know how much you bloody care about me!" said Meg, "you're my best friend, of course I do" said the voice. I mentally released a sigh of relief...

He better not mess with Meg...OR ME. I am Ahkmenrah, the fourth king of the fourth king, he better not be in my way!

Someone's phone rang...it was the ringtone with the guitar playing, "It's La-" "I KNOW!" said Meg, cutting off her friend's sentence, "she's probably asking you to go back to her"

the phone was still ringing, "well? Pick up the phone!" Said Meg. "Hey, Love...uh-huh...yeah...sure...right packing...sorry. No it's really-uh...okay...love you" I assume he hung up the phone after "love you"

"Told ya" said Meg, "Alright, see you in the summer" the voice said, "See you, Bernard",

OH! Bernard! The nicer friend of Meg's! Not the one who tried to punch me, but caused Meg to hurt herself!

"You are going to take that course to go to France right?" "Yeah, defiantly! It's rare that our universities would work together on this" Said Meg happily. "Alright, see you soon, Meg" "Love ya!" Meg said.

"Don't worry Ahk, he's just a friend" she said, her elegant and soothing voice echoed around the room. It hurts me to only hear her, but not see her..."You'll be able to see me soon, Ahkmenrah" said Meg, who seemed to have read my unreadable mind, "just...20 minutes...hang in there, love" she said. I could hear her footsteps fading away..."Just so you know, I'm going to finish my essay" she shouted. I mentally chuckled, since I was not able to do so. I could no longer hear footsteps, or sense her presence.

She was probably gone. Gone to keep her promise, that she would finish her essay by tonight...

Then I remembered...the museum will be open late tonight, meaning that I would not be able to spend so much time with her...


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for sticking around! Plz follow, fav and review! Appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH (and the plot of this story)**

_**~ PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

><p>"Elaine what should I doooo?" I whined, I was finishing up my essay in the locker room, but after last night I couldn't stop thinking about what Lapia had said...and I, myself wasn't sure about my umm...feelings? For Ahkmenrah...<p>

"How old is he?" Elaine asked. Oh, I don't know...3000+?

"20" I lied, well...he was about 20 when he died... "So you're 3 years apart...but after all, age is just a number!" She exclaimed. I looked at my watch, 3 minutes till sundown. "To you it is, to me...it's math" I said jokingly, Elaine groaned, "what I'm saying is, go for it! Dont wait until it's too late"

So...I'm guessing 3000 years wasn't late enough?

"But even if I 'go for it', I won't be able to see him after I leave..." "Awhhh~ It's a long distance relationship!" She squealed, I face-palmed. "It's not considered as a relationship, Elaine." "Yes it is! You like him, I can tell by you calling me to talk about it" she said, I could imagine her flip her hair after she said that. "Look, what I'm saying is, go for it before he changes his mind, and if you think he'll go behind your back then...go for it! It's his loss is he goes behind your back, Varrowe" said Elaine encouragingly, I rolled my eyes, "Now I know why you don't get breakdowns after breakups." I said, my alarm beeped, Rexy roared, meaning that I could see Ahkmenrah now.

"Hey...Elaine, I'll call you back alright?" I said gathering my stuff with one hand, "sure, love. Just think about it though, you've been single for too long" said Elaine, "Elaine, we're only 17" I said with my are-you-kidding-me voice, "it's true!" she squealed, "OKAY! OKAY! I'll think about it!" I surrendered, "okay, bye, love you, MUAH" she hung up.

I went down with my bag, "okay, museum's open late tonight, c'mon lets get ready! Dexter! Come back here with my keys! Teddy! Fix the hat! Rexy...calm down." Tilly was getting everything sorted out in the lobby, "Laa, how many times do I need to fix your hair?" said Tilly fixing Laa's hair, "don't touch it okay?" Laa reached up to touch his newly styled hair - It wasn't much different, but it was neater. Tilly slapped Laa's hand that was reaching up to his hair, "no touching!" she scolded.

"Atilla! Lancelot!" cried Tilly, "M'lady?" Lancelot was the first to report down at the lobby, "sword" said Tilly with her hand out, Lancelot hesitated to give Tilly his sword, "Atilla, all your weapons please?" Atilla handed them over with no hesitation whatsoever, after handing over his weapons, he was used to this life. "Lancelot, wea-" "Alright" said the knight handing over his sword, "thank you, very much appreciated, we got a complaint about you flinging your sword out at the guests when a kid tried to touch you" Said Tilly walking away to put away the weaponry. "Is she always like this?" asked Lancelot turning to me, "trust me, you won't survive a day living with her" I said patting his shoulder, he nodded and headed off to his exhibit.

"Meg!" Cried a voice, I turned around, Ahkmenrah had a worried look on his face, "hey" I said embracing him, after a while, we let go of each other. "Whats wrong?" I asked trying to read his mind, "Lapia..." he said, "she's not there anymore-" "I can explain that" I said cutting him off, "she...she learnt witchcraft from her sister - who was a witch, and...maybe she learnt a spell to turn her into flesh and blood again? Or she...I dont know...she's just in the real world now" Ahkmenrah had sadness in his eyes, which just hurt my heart even more.

I held his hand, "don't worry about it, she's happy...she's tough, she can live and blend in" I said trying to ease his pain, "I...I just feel guilty" he said, "she...she went through so much pain for me...and this is how I repay her..." A tiny tear ran down his cheek, "nope, you cannot cry, you are NOT ALLOWED TO CRY" I scolded, "you are the most...most..." uhh...whats the word? Successful? Kind? "powerful" "handsome" we said at the same time, we broke into laughter, "BOTH!" I said wiping his tear away, He chuckled, "your flattery can get you places" I shrugged, "it got me to Cambridge" I joked, he chuckled again, his eyes were restored with hope and joy, and it felt good to see it.

"Thank you for...cheering me up" he said, I shrugged, "it's the least I can do" I said.

He smiled and put his hand on my cheek, and pulled my face close to his, my heart was pounding, like it would fly out my body and explode at any second. He placed his lips on mine, I closed my eyes. I was going to allow myself to melt away, but I woke up and remembered where I was - in a museum...and I'm out of breathe...

I pulled away for air.

_ "Promise me you'll never forget me?" "I promise" Menivia and Ahkmenrah hugged each other, "don't leave...please" whispered the 11 year old Ahkmenrah, "I have to...it's for everyone's good...if I can't gain control over my magic, I am a threat to all" Menivia had to grow up fast, she was despised by many because she had extraordinary powers, "I have to go..." She said, "I'll write to you, contact you somehow" the witch added, Ahkmenrah nodded. Both of them had red eyes and a broken heart, in a flash, the witch was gone...leaving the poor prince alone. _

_Menivia would not return for a year...leaving the young naive prince lonely for a year. Menivia was irreplaceable in the prince's heart, she was someone special, and no matter how hard he tried to keep the pain away, it still bothered him, it constantly reminded him that she was gone. _

_It broke him apart...but the worst was yet to come...little did the prince know what his brother would do to him in a few years..._

"Menivia! I mean...Meg!" I had collapsed into his arms, "I have another lighter streak of hair don't I?" I asked, he had a sour expression, but nodded to reply me. I stood up and brushed my jeans, "I'm fine" I said, noticing the worry on Ahkmenrah's face, "gotten used to it" I shrugged, it was true though, I have gotten used to these sudden flashbacks..."No you're not, you have another strand and you shouldn't be standing" he said, he lifted me up like how disney princes would do, and carried me to the front desk, to sit on one of the comfy chairs there. "Stay here, don't try to stand or move from place to place for half an hour, okay?" I couldn't help but smile, he was so caring, but slightly waaaaaay too caring. "I'm fine, Ahk" I said standing up to hug him, he returned the hug, stroked my hair and kissed the side of my head.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"I can walk, Ahkmenrah" I said, letting go of him, "go get ready" I said shooing him, he smiled and gave a light peck on my lips. Which - of course, caused my head to spin and my heart to flutter so much that the butterfly trapped in the cocoon needed to fly out my heart and into the real world.

I sat down and leaned on my chair. A smile widely spread across my face, speaking of my face, it was blushing so red I looked like a walking tomato.

"Meg are you okay?" Asked Nick watching me mixing the coffee with a spoon I was controlling with my finger, "hmm?" I hummed, the smile from before had not faded, it was still there, my blush did fade though, only my cheeks were pink. "Meg...you're making it snow inside, guests are staring...Meg..." said Nick holding Lancelot's sword, ready to attack. I looked up, I was making it snow, oops...

I snapped my fingers and the snowing stopped immediately. "Sorry" I said, "Meg...why are you smiling?" He asked, "and your face blushing?" "Nothing" I sang, I got up from the chair, and headed to Sacagawea's exhibition.

She was explaining the use of many tools back in her time, and the many adventures she went through together with Lewis and Clark. I sat at the back listening to her presentation, then a child shot her hand up, "how do you do your hair?" she asked, Sacagawea looked at her in confusion, her hair had nothing to do with what she was explaining to the guests. "Umm...I just...braid it? It's a traditional hairstyle in the village, but only my mother knew how to braid it properly. She passed down the method to me, that's how I knew how to braid it." she said, "I like it, can you teach me?" asked the girl. Sacagawea chuckled and the history lesson turned into a hairstyle, braiding lesson.

Sacagawea sat down behind the girl, braiding her hair as Lewis and Clark talked about their quest. I silently made my way to her. "Hey" I said sitting down beside her, "hello, Meg" she said politely as always, "I saw you and Ahk" she said, I blushed, "yeah...um...yeah...I wanted to talk to you about it" I said, she nodded, "there's 30 minutes left, be patient" she said. I smiled, when she finished braiding the little girl's hair, she hopped up and gave Sacagawea a hug.

After 30 minutes, the guests needed to leave.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Sacagawea, "Ahk" I replied shortly, "what about him?" she asked, "I...I kissed him..." I said sourly, "well...more like he did...but, thats not the point, I...I don't know what to do...I mean...what AM I supposed to do? I feel happy, but guilty, but then happy, then sad...then angry, and my emotions are just so frustrating! Not to mention that I have to go back to Cambridge! I just-" "Calm down..." said Sacagawea, shutting me up. Wise choice to do so. "I saw what happened." She said, "lots of the exhibits did" I widened my eyes, weren't they all getting ready...? "It's okay if you love him" she said, "I dont...I dont know if I do, Sacagawea...this...he's dead, he doesn't age...he's a bloody pharaoh...what am I?" I asked, I didn't know what to do...Ahk was deceased...while I was alive and had accomplished little or even NOTHING.

At least...it was nothing compared to what he did...

"And it doesn't matter." Said Sacagawea, putting her hands on my shoulders, "as long...as you feel a spark" she said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, LAPIA (OHMIGOSH, JUST REALISED I DIDN'T INCLUDE HER HERE, (and the plot of this story)**

* * *

><p>After a little "girl talk" with Sacagawea, Teddy came in the exhibition. "Hello, my love" he said kissing Sacagawea's hand, "Meg" he said pulling me in for a hug. "Now, if it's alright for you, may I...um..." "Oh sure!" I said, knowing that Teddy wanted to spend some time with his love one, "we'll drop you off at King Ahkmenrah's exhibit" said Teddy getting onto Tex, Sacagawea did the same thing. "C'mon, Meg" She said holding her hand out, I took it and climbed onto the horse.<p>

"Thanks Teddy" I said, he tipped his hat and rode off with Sacagawea. They're just so sweet together, and I feel happy for them because their romance works out...Nick told me how they met and it's just so ni- "Ahh!" I screamed, someone decided to hug me from behind, I heard laughter beside my ear. I looked down at the arms that were wrapped around me waist...the person had the same bracelet I had...Ahkmenrah...

"You'll be the bloody death of me, Ahk" "Really? You killed me!" I rolled my eyes, as he continued laughing. "How was the presentation?" I asked, he put his chin on my shoulder, "it was okay, I just don't understand why people think I'm wearing a cape and a dress..." he said, I giggled, "what?" he whined, "you are wearing a cape and a dress" I said in-between my laughter. He groaned and hugged me tighter, which only caused me to laugh more, "Hey, I'm pretty sure Tilly or Larry wants a company call downstairs" I said, "no!" he said childishly, "yes, they do, now let's go before Tilly kills either one of us" I said removing his hands from my waist. I took his left hand and dragged him downstairs, literally, he didn't want to move...

On the way down, we came across Jed and Octavius, "My Lady, Pharaoh" greeted Octavius, "hey Octavius, need a lift down?" I offered, he shook his head, "Larry made something for us to help us get down the lobby fast, if we walk normal speed, it takes nearly half an hour" I nodded, "yeah...Gigantor's inventions really helped us" said Jed, "and...he's actually a softie deep down inside" Ahkmenrah chuckled at Jed's statement. Apparently, Larry attached a tiny, almost invisible string from the right staircase to the reception desk, and the string on the left staircase was attached to the bench beside the staircase.

As Ahk and I walked down, Dexter hopped onto his shoulder, he's normally either around Ahkmenrah or Sacagawea. I pet him and he hopped onto my shoulder, hugging my neck, Ahk shot him a look of warning, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright guys, successful run once again, uhh...I guess we could just-" "Who's up for hockey?" cried a voice, Nick's voice cut off Tilly's...umm...speech thing. The Exhibits cheered, "yep or you could...do that" said Tilly in defeat, "Just don't break anything..." she added.

"I'll meet you in a bit" I said handing Dexter to Ahkmenrah, he nodded and smiled, and headed off to the african mammals section.

"Hey Til" I sighed, "okay, when you have that goofy smile, THAT type of blush, and call me 'Til', something's up" she said sitting on a chair, she pushed one to me and I sat down on the chair behind the desk next to her. "So...what's up?" She asked playing with a pen, but a miniature asked if he could have it, so Tilly rolled it to him, apparently they needed it to comment on a youtube video.

"Nothing" I sang, "no, not 'nothing', something's up, tell me, I'm your sister, I'm supposed to know" she said. "I...I um...gave my...umm" "don't tell me you're not a virgin anymore" "GOD NO!" I cried slapping her hard on her shoulder, "alright! I'm sorry" she surrendered. "I-gave-my-first-kiss-away" I said quickly in one breath, "you did WHAT?" she said widening her eyes, "I-gave-my-first-kiss-away" "oh, I heard you the first time, missy" she said crossing her arms, "to whom, may I ask?" I hesitated..."to a dead guy?" I said shrugging innocently.

Tilly's response was a face-palm and a sigh.

"Technically he kissed me though, but I didn't do anything! I mean what was I supposed to do?" I said throwing my hands up, "I'm alright with you if you said you kissed Nick, but no! You had to give it away to Ahk" she scolded, "Hey, I didn't see it coming either!" I protested, "you kissed Laa before!" I said, "how's Ahk any different?" I asked, "at least Laa is wax, and you see him as a person even during the day, but Ahk is...bone and dust!" she exclaimed. I groaned, "at least he was an actual person, he had a life, he lived!" I said defending both me and Ahk, "yours is made out of wax" "I KNOW! You don't have to rub it in!" she said shutting me up.

I looked over to the miniatures, who were staring at us in a shocked and scared expression. Tilly soon noticed them too. "Away with your youtube" she shooed, they obeyed and went back to watching videos with Octavius and Jed.

"You must tell no one of this" she said, "even to Nick?" I asked, "no, not to ANYONE. Especially mum" Tilly said, "why?" I asked innocently, "because she won't be pleased when she finds out you gave your first kiss to an ancient pharaoh" Tilly said rolling her eyes, "it's better than giving it to a caveman" I muttered, "excuse me, what was that?" "nothing" "no, not 'nothing', what did you say?" "nothing!" I squealed, Tilly was tickling me, "stop it!" "say sorry!" she said, tickling me even more, "okay! Okay! SORRY!" I cried. She stopped the tickling at once, and we both laughed at our childish selves.

No, we will NEVER grow up.

* * *

><p>"Pass! Pass!" Nick's voice echoed around the lobby, along with the sound of the hockey stick hitting the puck, and sometimes the sound of the puck hitting the wall when someone scored.<p>

Tilly went off with Laa, while I was texting Elaine.

**_YOU DID?_**

_yes i did, how many times do i have to tell you?_

**_I dont buy it, Varrowe, you wouldn't just give your bloody first kiss to someone you've only met for 5 days... _**

I looked up from my phone. It has been only 5 days...yet it felt like a month...

_I...I didn't chose! He just_

**_kissed you? _**

_yes! _

**_still not buying it, Meg_**

_I ain't lying, Casteren _

**_really?_**

_yes really_

**_you have to bring him home, i need to see him_**

_and what? flirt with him?_

**_if he was dedicated to you, he won't fall for me_**

_good point, but no, I cant_

**_WHYYYYYYY? WHY NOT?_**

_Because!_

**_because what -.-_**

because he'll turn into dust if he steps out the museum after the sun comes up? Because he's an ancient pharaoh? Because he's an exhibit?!

_because he has a job, and his uni is in New York?_

**_total bummer meg, you could've found someone else_**

_excuse me?_

**_only joking, love :P can I see a picture of him? (:_**

_you've seen it_

**_o.o when...do i have amnesia? Short term memory loss perhaps?_**

_hahaha, no you don't! I posted a picture of him on facebook_

**_which one?_**

**_you have a lot of photos on facebook, a lot of them with your friend Bernard...he's not your boyfriend is he?_**

**_if he is, im disappointed_**

_no, he has his own girlfriend, Elaine_

**_oh...good_**

_the one you likes and commented_

**_the picture of the pharaoh actor guy? _**

**_THAT ONE?_**

Elaine sent me the picture of Ahk I posted.

_Yeah, him_

**_my, my, my, you have good taste ;)_**

_Unbelievable, Casteren. _

_you have a boyfriend!_

**_doesn't mean I'll stop checking out hot guys!_**

_you are impossible_

**_I know, love (;_**

_what does he see in YOU?_

**_I might as well ask the same question, Varrowe, because game on, I bet mine is sweeter than yours 3_**

_impossible, I'll win this one_

**_really? name one thing he's done that was SO SWEET_**

Well crap...Ahk was a caring and sweet person...but...he didn't send me flowers...he didn't give me anything...he wasn't like a boyfriend anyway...not that he is my boyfriend though.

**_surrendering so soon?_**

_his password's my name?_

By that, I meant his "code" for his magical enchanted diary that I don't remember much of.

**_you know his password? _**

_told you I'd win_

**_no flowers? No chocolate whatsoever?_**

_nah, Tilly might have taken them if he did_

**_ahahaa_**

_nothing from you?_

**_he pays for lunch? He lets me snuggle against him?_**

_same here_

**_ugh...this shall continue tomorrow, Varrowe._**

_sure, but just so you know, im not in a relationship with him_

**_WHAT? What kind of person does that? _**

_does what?_

**_He must be heartbroken_**

_what?_

**_he kissed you, and you reject him?_**

_I didn't "reject him" _

**_then why aren't you a couple?_**

_because stuff don't work out, and they never will!_

**_is this because you live in england and he doesn't?_**

_partly_

**_PARTLY? Damn...you have high standards. _**

_yes i do, and he's sweet and caring and all...but stuff wont work out_

"how much longer do I have to wait..." said a voice behind me, I looked up, above me was Ahkmenrah with Dexter on his shoulder. "Sorry, love" I said leaning my head on his stomach, but Dexter jumped onto my hand, causing me to drop my phone onto my lap. "hey! Dexter!" I scolded, he took my phone and ran off.

Great. Just great.

"Stop being lazy, Meg" said Ahk trying to get me off the chair. "No!" I whined, Ahk shot me a look, I smiled innocently, "do you want your phone back or not?" "fiiiinne!" I said, he offered me his hand, I took it and stood up.

We came across Teddy and Sacagawea on our way to find Dexter. "Teddy! Did you see Dexter on your way here?" I asked, "what has that naughty little monkey done now?" asked Teddy shaking his head, "he stole my phone" I said. Teddy sighed, "I'm sorry Miss. Varrowe, but no, we haven't seen him." I nodded and thanked him. "But if we do see him, you'll get your phone for you" added Sacagawea, "thanks" I said, and me and Ahk headed to find Dexter.

* * *

><p>Thank you for sticking around! And again, plz follow, fav and review! THANKSSSSS<p>

~ PatronusNightFlame


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, Lapia and the plot of this story**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you couldn't outsmart a capuchin" said Tilly taking off her shoes. Dexter had peed on me, I was chasing him and as I was about to take my phone, he peed on my shoes.<p>

I hate that evil monkey.

The only thing I greed with Atilla is that Dexter had too much evilness in his tiny body.

"I'm no ravenclaw! You know that! I barely passed math, and failed egyptology!" I said, "Then what are you? A Gryffindor?" "YES!" Tilly sighed, "Alright, use this" she said handing me a spray Larry had invented.

"really?" I said after looking at the title: Pee-go-away spray

"It wasn't very...useful for most people, but he invented it because of dexter. He's been through what you're going through now" I chuckled at that. Tilly handed me a towel, I sprayed the spray onto my shoe, and wiped my whole shoe until it was clean.

Which took me 15 minutes.

After cleaning the shoe, I texted Larry.

_Your "Pee go-away spray" actually works...the smell and stain if off my shoe_

**hahaha, let me guess...dexter?**

_Dexter_

**I'll take care of him tomorrow**

_haha, it's alright, Ahk already has_

**No...he wouldn't slap dexter!**

_you were planning to slap him? O.o_

**how else do you punish that little demon?**

_true..._

**HI MEG, WHY ARE YOUEHBF TEXTIizng MY DAD?**

_hey Nick, just telling your dad is a great inventor_

**yes i know he is :)**

_I think the whole world does_

**yep! **

**right, gtg now, see you tmr possibly?**

_sure! bye Nick, say goodbye to your father for me would you_

**Consider it done, k, bye!**

_bye_

Tilly and I took turns to shower, and we had a late night snack, even a girl talk about what happened tonight. Time seemed to have pass quicker than ever. We left the museum at 3:30, it was already 5...So we decided to get some sleep.

"Meg, why did Lapia go again?" Asked Tilly before we went to bed, "umm...she...I don't know..." I said, she didn't tell me why anyway. "She just left?" Asked Tilly once more, "maybe she thought it was better off without her? Since...the museum hates her...except for Ahk of course." I answered truthfully, "right..." "and she probably wanted another chance in life, without so much chaos and magic going on..." I said. "Speaking of magic...what do we say to mum?" Said Tilly, "huh?" "Your hair, your powers or whatever you're supposed to call 'em...?" "Oh right..." I said, what was I going to say? "I guess...I could always say I dyed it...and just don't use my powers?" I shrugged, "you were making it snow today" "not the first time" I said, Tilly widened her eyes, "you've done that in public?" she asked, "accidentally?" Tilly rolled her eyes at my response, and we went to sleep.

(line)

The doorbell rang, I looked at my phone to check the time, not a wise choice. The brightness almost blinded me, but I manaed to check the time.

1:30 in the afternoon.

The doorbell rang once more. I put on a jacket and went over to the door, I peeked through the peephole. I was quite surprised to see Lapia holding onto Nick. I opened the door at once, Nick fell onto the floor. "What happened?" I asked Lapia, "I think he got into a fight" she said simply, well...that explains the black eye. "In the morning?" I asked, Lapia only shrugged.

"With who? Where?" I asked helping Lapia carry Nick onto the couch, "he was going home from the museum..." I raised an eyebrow, "you went to the museum?" I asked, "I...I'm leaving today...2 hours later I will be at the airport, I decided to pay everyone a visit before I leave..." She said, "You don't have a passport!" I cried, "you seem to have forgotten" she said simply, "forgot what?" "that you're not the only one who has knowledge of magic!" "but...how did you know what a passport is?" she shrugged, "I looked at Bernard's, and made my own copy" I narrowed my eyebrows, "but it doesn't work that way, they scan your information in the computer, and if they don't have your information...then..." "then?" "I don't know! This hasn't happened to me before!" "Exactly! So who are you to judge that something would go wrong? Magic never goes wrong...it's just how you use it" she said Calmly.

I went over to the fridge, took some ice out and wrapped it in a towel. I walked over to Nick and placed the ice on his black eye. "Ow..." he groaned, "what happened?" I asked in a strict tone, "I...I saw this girl in the museum and I went over to talk to her, turns out that she goes to the same university I go to, and...we talked for quite a while and I showed her the museum...but how was I to know that she had a boyfriend? I walked her out the museum and there her boyfriend stood, arms crossed, pants low, gangster like...and he was mad at his girlfriend for leaving him and not telling him where she went, and he slapped her!" I said throwing his right hand up, his left hand was holding onto the ice, "so I defended her and kind of scolded her boyfriend for hitting his very own girlfriend, and so he punched me, and...I guess I blacked out?"

By the time he finished his tale, I found my eyes were widened, my mouth forming an "O" and that the tap was on. "Meg...you might want to close the tap" said Nick, I snapped my fingers and the tap went off.

"Hey...just so you know, you did nothing wrong." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, he flinched, "oh so that hurts too?" "No...your hand is boiling hot" he said, he held onto my wrist and put some ice on my hand, it melted immediately. "Control!" Scolded Lapia, "you shall not and MAY NOT reveal your powers" "I know! But I can't always control it!" Lapia sighed, _"you're even worse than Mevinia" "you seem to forget that I understand Egyptian!" "My apologies, your majesty" _Lapia said in a snippy tone, I rolled my eyes.

"I see that you guys aren't exactly friends yet" said Nick_, _"wait...how did you find me? How did you know I lived here?" I asked, "magic" Lapia answered simply, "thats really scary..." I said after a moment of silence. "Magic has no limits, something all witches and wizards live by..." said Lapia gazing out the window, _"I learnt that with my sister...she could do absolutely everything...so I became useless..." "enough with your painful flashbacks please, and the fact that your gazing out the window makes it worse" _"Oh...there was a...nice...kingdom tower" she said in english, "yeah...those are called buildings, Lapia" said Nick.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I asked, Nick shrugged, "maybe...maybe not?" he said, using the exact tone and shrug I gave him when we first met at Central Park. I raised my eyebrow, I reached for the phone, "call him" I said, "but he might find it suspicious if I'm here!" he argued,"the only thing suspicious is Lapia being here, not turned into dust and knowing magic as well." I argued back, Nick gave up and dialed Larry's number.

"Hey dad" "Hey kiddo...where are you? How many times do I have to tell you not to switch your phone off?" "I'm at Meg's" "what are you doing there exactly?" "I...injured myself, and so...I just came to her house...well, it's actually Tilly's but Meg lives here but-" "what did you do?" "I...someone jumped me" lied Nick, I face-palmed, "no one jumps anyone now Nick" said Larry.

Good point. No one does in the morning anyway...

"Okay...okay...I got into a fight"

**LARRY's POV**

"How did you get into a fight so early?" I asked, Nick was at Meg's/Tilly's, "I just...did?" he said innocently, "thats not a valid reason, Nick" I scolded, "how? Why? Where? Answers now!" I said, "it's a long story" replied Nick, "what happened" I said in my strict tone.

"I saw this girl in the museum and I went over to talk to her, turns out that she goes to the same university I go to, and...we talked for quite a while and I showed her the museum...but how was I to know that she had a boyfriend? I walked her out the museum and there her boyfriend stood, arms crossed, pants low, gangster like...and he was mad at his girlfriend for leaving him and not telling him where she went, and he slapped her! So I defended her and kind of scolded her boyfriend for hitting his very own girlfriend, and so he punched me, and I blacked out" said Nick, who made it sound like it was no big deal.

Unbelievable this child of mine.

"okay, I'll come and get you now" I said grabbing my car keys from the table, "no! NO it's fine" said Nick, I stopped walking towards the door, "what do you mean no?" "There are two witches here that'll protect me!" he cried, I sighed. "First off, if Ahk finds out you've spent the day with Mg, he'll probably kill you." "I HEARD THAT!" cried Meg through the phone, "secondly, I'm your dad. I'm supposed to take care of you!" "I'm fine! I can take care of myself! I'm 20" "I don't care how old you are, I'm still your father!"

Silence. I hate it when Nicky does that.

"fine" he said, "I'll go home myself then" said Nick, "no you wont" I argued, "hey, there's a more simpler way..." said Meg.

One second later Nick was standing beside me.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, startled, "my mom" replied Nick simply, I rolled my eyes, "how are you here now?" I asked, "did Meg use magic?" Nick only nodded. "Great...this is Tilly's phone..." said Nick. Nick's phone rang, it was vibrating in his pocket. "Nick, return the phone tonight please" said Meg's voice, "yeah, of course, Meg!" Nick said, "Today's movie night" said Nick through the phone, "yeah, Tilly told me about it" Meg answered, "how's your eye?" she asked "Ehh...it's fine I guess, doesn't hurt much" said Nick.

I walked into my room, I took out my phone. The first thing I saw was Amelia and I. Teaching Amelia how to use a smartphone wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was worth it. She changed the lock screen photo to a picture she took of her giving me a peck on my cheek.

I unlocked my phone, went to the photo gallery. There I found 5 pictures of Amelia, someone - that wasn't me, took photos of her, she was posing for the camera (as she always would), then a few others of us together. The last picture there was the picture of Amelia and I on my lock screen.

It warmed my heart when I reminded myself that Amelia would be staying here in the museum of natural history, though Amelia isn't exactly a part of "natural" history, but Dr. Mcphee wanted a contribution to the Smithsonian, I suggested they move Amelia, since she was in the storage for so long. Apart from that, she also got to be alive again, and I got to see her while she was "living"

"No! Meg! Don't!" cried Nick from outside, I went out to see what was going on, he was still on the phone with Meg, he turned to look at me, pointed to his phone and gave me a sour look on the face.

"Meg's gonna kill the guy that punched me" he mouthed, I chuckled.

Meg and Nick are like sister and brother now. Even though they've only met for a short amount of time, they were very close friends. Mainly because they found each other whenever something was troubling them, or when they were in trouble.

"there's nothing wrong with defending a girl! I'm sure Ahk would agree with me, and send his army or something, to go after that bloody git!" Cried Meg through the phone, "my dad's listening to this conversation, you know" said Nick, "Larry! Mr. Daley! Back me up on this!" Meg cried, I chuckled, Nick walked over and put Meg on speaker - not like she wasn't loud enough.

"Meg-" "Larry! Back me up! C'mon lets punish the one that did this to Nick! He's your son! Please!?" she cried, "no we cannot" "we should bring Atilla!" she suggested, "no" I answered simply. Though Meg was 17, she still acted like a child. "Please Mr. Daley? Nick doesn't deserve this!" she begged, I sighed, "Meg, you'll be put behind bars!" she grunted.

**MEGERA's POV**

Getting punched for defending a girl? I'll make sure that git knows what the true meaning of being a boyfriend means (and also what the words "pain" and "fear" means)

Making evidence disappear should be easy for someone like me, since I'm a witch.

Yes, I finally accepted who I am...a bloody witch. Which is quite astonishing, one day you see yourself as a meek, useless girl and the next day you're a powerful witch.

"What's the name of the girl?" I asked, "uhhh...Melody" said Nick, "where does she live?" I asked. Nick on the other side of the phone said nothing. "Why...?" "Oh nothing, just gathering information to get revenge for you" I said in an innocent tone, "No! Meg! Don't!" He cried, "why?" I whined, "there's nothing wrong with defending a girl! I'm sure Ahk would agree with me, and send his army or something, to go after that bloody git!" I argued. "My dad's listening to this conversation, you know" said Nick on the other end, my eyes lit up, "Larry! Mr. Daley! Back me up on this!" I cried.

"Meg-" he started, "Larry! Back me up! C'mon lets punish the one that did this to Nick! He's your son! Please!?" I cried. I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip away! "No we cannot" "we should bring Atilla!" I suggested, Lapia's eyes widened.

Maybe she wasn't used to how we do things nowadays.

"Dont!" she whispered, _"you do know that when Ahkmenrah finds out about this he'll be unhappy with you" _she warned, _"he's not my boss is he?" _I said shrugging.

"No" said Larry. "Please Mr. Daley? Nick doesn't deserve this!" I begged, I could hear him sigh, "Meg, you'll be put behind bars!" he said.

Magic has no limits, someone taught me. I could just melt my cell down or something.

I grunted to show my defeat.

Grown ups.

* * *

><p>Before you move on to the next chapter, be sure to follow, review and fav! If you don't have an account, please review! Thank you!<p>

~ PatronusNightFlame


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, Lapia, new characters that will only show up in this chapter and the plot of this story**

Thank you to those who fav-ed, followed and reviewed! Really appreciate it! If you haven't done so, please do! Enjoy the next chapter :)

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

><p>After spending the day with Bernard and Lapia, they needed to head to chicago - where Bernard goes for uni. He told me that Seth left a few days earlier than planned due to an "assignment".<p>

They were about to go into departure area, passports out, tickets ready and sorrow in their eyes. Bernard came to hug me, "be safe, Meg" he whispered, "stay safe yourself," I whispered back "See you soon" he said with a weak smile, "see you, Bernard"

Then Lapia came to do the same thing. "Take care of Ahk" she said, "he's happy with you, and make sure he's happy" she said, "thanks, good luck with Bernard" I said, she released me, "good luck with his majesty" she said shaking my hand.

They went in and waved goodbye to me. I stood there alone, and very much like an idiot since...I was still there when they were gone.

Something disturbed my thoughts. My pocket was vibrating. Nick.

"We're coming to get you" he said, "and we're there, come out now!" I walked out the airport, with a sad feeling in my heart. Bernard and I were separated once more. I guess 2 years wasn't enough...I was also angry at him for not telling me that he was in England before I came to New York...we could've met up there! Spend more time together as friends! Do what we always enjoyed doing together!

"You okay?" asked Nick stepping out his father's car, "yeah" I said hugging him and he stroked my hair. "It's okay, they need to leave for the greater good. You do want your friend to have a good future don't you?" I nodded, I couldn't help but let tears roll down my cheeks...

"It's okay...the exhibits had to leave me and dad for quite a few years...but they always have a way of coming back to us"

* * *

><p>I entered the museum, along with Nick and Larry. Tilly was already here because she was the night guard (duh).<p>

"So...as you know, we're open late...again" she groaned, "get ready, blah blah blah, you know the drill" she said. The exhibits obeyed and went to their exhibition.

The first thing I needed to do here - revenge on Dexter.

That was easy since he was on Sacagawea, "hi Sacagawea" I said, "Hi Dexter!" I said again, in a slightly way too nice and innocent voice. Dexter climbed down to hug Sacagawea's neck, "Dexter, you haven't been behaving yourself" scolded Sacagawea, "you know how to behave don't you?" she said, "right?" Dexter chirped, and buried his head into her hair. "Dexter promise me you wont hurt Megera again," said Sacagawea, "and never to worry the Pharaoh" she added. I narrowed my eyes, hinting her to explain.

Her only response to me was a warm smile.

Dexter make a pinky promise with Sacagawea, and hopped onto me, hugging my neck.

"Meg!" A voice cried. Amelia was walking with Teddy, who then came and embraced Sacagawea, kissed her hand as always, and stood beside her. "Do you happen to know where the knight in shining armor is?" "no...why?" "he thinks just because the monkey gave him the keys to my plane, he can run away with it?" she said with quite an amount of sass, "why not ask Larry? I mean...everyone here listens to him..." I said, "you're right candy" "my name isn't 'candy'" I said in confusion, "Larry's got moxie, he can help me can't he?" I slowly nodded my head, "oh, and I know the pharaoh's carrying a torch for you, why not give him a chance?" she whispered, with her hands on her hips.

**(candy: good looking guy or girl**

**carrying a torch: loves someone)**

"Why not give him/it (meaning relationship) a chance"...why does everyone say that?

"I...umm...I though Larry or Tilly carries torches?" "oh, it's the way I speak" "I...I don't understand much of it" I said, "it's alright, you'll get used to it, little lady" she said before walking away to find Larry.

"Don't worry...I didn't understand it either" whispered Sacagawea, I giggled.

I greeted the exhibits I came across as I went up to Ahk's exhibit, also keeping an eye out for Lancelot since he took Amelia's keys. As I entered the room, Ahk was just getting out of his sarcophagus. Once he saw me, his eyes were full of hope and his smile brightened the room.

"Hey" I said embracing him, "Hey" he replied, he let go of me and kissed my hand. I blushed as always.

"You've got 15 minutes till show" I said walking down to the lobby with him, the miniatures beat us to it. They were already on the desk watching youtube, some combing Dexter's fur, and another bunch were getting themselves cleaned up for show.

"15 is a lot of time" said Ahkmenrah, "no it's not, it's quite a short amount of time" I said fixing his cape and crown, he watched as I fixed his clothes. "Thank you" he said, "right, you're not the only one's 'costume' I have to fix" I said walking away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I squealed a bit, but he placed his lips on mine, after a second, he let go. I blushed so badly I was making it snow indoors again.

AGAIN. I know Tilly will scold me and tell me to clean the mess up.

I went over to Amelia, was was brushing her hair with one of Tilly's combs. "Do you think this looks alright?" she asked, "of course! You look amazing in any hairstyle quite frankly" I said, she gave me a bright smile, "I see you and the pharaoh are finally together" she said winking, "uhh...yeah...kind of? No? Maybe?" "quit stuttering! You are!" she said shaking me, "and I wish you every happiness" she said. "You too, with Larry" I said, she blushed but walked away casually.

After fixing some of the exhibit's costumes, Nick and I headed to dinner. "What do you wanna eat?" he asked, "no idea...you?" "don't mind" he said. "You do eat fast food right?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow, "yes...of course I do?", "good, let's get shake shack then" I've only seen the restaurant, but never been into it to taste the food.

Nick and I sat down, after ordering our dinner, Nick asked a very...strange question. "Is Ahk going to live again?" I was drinking the water beside me, but once I heard the question, I nearly choked to death. "I'm..._*cough*_ sorry?" "Is Ahk going to live again?" he repeated, "why?" I asked putting down the glass of water, "because you two are dating" he said simply.

I cocked an eyebrow. "No, we are not 'dating'" I said, "we're just...just..." what are we?

We act like we are a couple, but then we weren't...

"You're a couple" said Nick finishing my sentence, "but you do know that you can only see him at night...and you're leaving soon" he said. "I know...but what has this got to do with Ahk living again?"

Nick shrugged.

"Everyone knows you can't exactly... 'date' a dead person that only comes to life at night" said Nick, "that doesn't mean I'll bring him to life?" I said, "though Lapia says 'magic has no limit', it's not true. Magic does have a limit...and it's because magic can't bring the dead back to life." I said, Nick raised an eyebrow, "Well...not entirely anyway" I added. Nick nodded, and our food came.

We ate in silence. Mainly because we were both hungry, and that we just had an awkward and weird conversation. Then we headed back to the museum.

On the way, Nick broke the silence. "I was just thinking...since this relationship you have with Ahk couldn't last long...I thought you would bring him to life" I looked at him in disbelief. "Dead people are dead, live people are living. How the world works. You break it, there's no turning back, and the world would be an utter mess" I said shrugging. Nick nodded once more. "Good...it's good that you're thinking this way..." he said, and we entered the museum.

* * *

><p>"This is the tablet of Ahkmenrah" started Ahk, "my father gave this to me..." "do you think he's single?" said a voice beside me, "oh, I hope so!" squealed another voice. I looked over to my left, two blonde girls were swooning over Ahk.<p>

Ugh. Can you not?

"Look at him though? He doesn't look like he has a girlfriend" said the blonde closest to me, "how can you tell, Carrie?" said the other, "well, he's obviously not enganged because he doesn't have a ring, and he probably doesn't have a girlfriend, or else she should be here!" "But what if she was busy?" Carrie shrugged.

"I'm going to ask for his number later...or I could give him mine"

I felt a burning sensation on my right hand. I looked at it. Crap. I was producing fire. I didn't know how to stop producing it, my heart was racing, my mind was panicking. Luckily it was only a little flame.

"He's pretty hot though, don't you think?" The flame grew larger. "I dare you to tell him that" said the other girl, who's name wasn't mentioned by Carrie. "Fine," Carrie answered simply, "and kiss him" added the other girl.

Thunder cracked.

The flame in my hand was growing. Ahkmenrah seemed to have noticed. "Back in the days, the temperature would be rising, and growing every second" he said glancing at me every now and then. I tried to extinguish the flame with my left hand, but it didn't work.

"Sometimes, we needed to rinse ourselves under the water for a few minutes, then we could go back out, under than sun." He said hinting me.

Right. Rinse for few minutes. Why didn't I think of that?

Having to keep the flame in my hand out of sight was quite difficult. Also since I needed to control it incase I set anything on fire. When I got to the restroom, I snapped my fingers on my left hand, the center tap went on. I put my right hand under it to rinse, but the flame was still burning.

After about 5 minutes, the anger and the flame on my hand quietened down. I could not control the flame. There was no longer thunder. I took a deep breath, and walked out.

I went to Ahk's exhibition, and found the two blonde girls flirting with him. He had no facial expression, his fist clenched, and talked in an annoyed tone. "Here's my cell, and you can call me anytime" said Carrie, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I felt the flame and anger coming back to me. Both my hands were on fire, my fingers playing with it. I snapped my fingers, I turned invisible. I walked up to the girls beside Ahkmenrah, who was trying to avoid eye-contact with them. Carrie smiled and was prepared to walk out. I noticed Ahk's eyes wander around the room, searching for me. As the girls strutted down the hall, I snapped my fingers.

Both of their heels broke. Carrie tumbled onto the floor while her friend remained standing. I saw Ahk give them a little smirk. The two girls took their shoes off and strutted out the room, Carrie looked back and blew Ahk a kiss.

Alright that's enough.

My hands were on fire once more, but I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Dont" warned Ahkmenrah. I turned visible once more, the flame on my hand slowly extinguished. "Why?" "it's not worth it, Meg" his voice calmed me down. "I need your fire" he said, I narrowed my eyes, "why?" I asked, "please?" he took my hand and looked at me with his bloody dreamy eyes.

Bloody hell, why am I falling for this?

I ignited the flame, allowing it to float on my hand. He tossed a paper into the fire. The paper burnt into ashes and fell onto the floor. "I didn't want that" he said, "please calm down..." I extinguished the flame. "Or else you'll blow the whole of New York up" he joked, I gave him a weak smile.

AHKMENRAH's POV

I noticed Meg's sadness. I knew she was mad at that girl who attempted to flirt with me. I wish Meg knew how dedicated I was to her, I wish she knew that I would never, in a million years go behind her back.

She gave me a weak smile. My heart was torn apart.

I pulled her in for a hug, she rested her head on my shoulder, but she didn't hug me back. "You do know that I couldn't ask for anything else if I had you, right?" I asked, Meg wrapped her arms around me, "no..." she said with her head now buried in my chest, "well you should" I said planting a light kiss on the top of her head.

I could feel her heart beating, it was at a fast rate. I lifted her chin up with my hand to see her face, "you're beautiful, you do know that right?" she rolled her eyes, "stop it" she said looking away. I chuckled and leaned close to kiss her.

I could feel a smile forming on her lips. When I opened my eyes, I was pleased to see Meg smiling at me. "C'mon lovebirds!" cried a voice, the tiny cowboy and his roman friend were in their vehicle, "it's movie night!"


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, Lapia, new characters that will only show up in this chapter and the plot of this story**

Thank you to...

April-Smith1, CelticDireWolf, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, Helen Tesla, Lunabourne260, Lunacaster, Seanchow806Napoleonic, Sephira1, UyenLee, Vinnal, Winged crystal Pegasus, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, bootskitty328, divergentlover53, drovesexyaway, guardian of art and bravery, .5095110, , keacdragon, , sammy sam 2, Aori Rihito, BeckyBoo12221, ClaryFairchildHerondaleWayland, DatRadiation, Dessuithiel Maethoriel, Druid Archer, Grazessa, MYSTERYGEEK, Ponycrazy7597, Rosenia, Sephira1, UyenLee, Vinnal, child of the moon2000, klspun, m00nlightsamurai, saberis, t .3

FOR FAVING, FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING!

Thanks so much guys! Now, enjoy the next chapter :)

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

><p>"Meg...Meg!" Someone was shaking me, "museum's gonna open soon" I opened my eyes, my vision came into focus.<p>

"Meg" Nick was the first thing I saw, "hey..." I said lazily, "wake up, museum's gonna open in a bit" he said lifting me up.

I had fallen asleep in the museum...like Nick did, we were watching various movies, first was Harry Potter and the goblet of fire, because Tilly introduced Harry Potter to them, and they watched the first 3 already, then we watched X-men...I forgot what the name was...but it was one of them. After that, we watched Mamma Mia.

I fell asleep during Mamma Mia...I can possibly forgive myself for that. I loved the movie and the musical, most importantly the musical numbers in the movie, but I've watched it so many times...I probably fell asleep when SOS was on...whoops

Nick and I walked out the museum, I wanted to sleep a little longer so I headed back to Tilly's. Nick followed since he didn't want me to set fire to anything - yes, Ahk told him about last night.

When we got to Tilly's apartment, I threw my bag onto the couch, took off my shoes and plumped the cushions on the couch. Nick was still removing his shoes, I put on some music from my phone, and fell asleep once more.

I woke up at 3:00pm, in the exact position before I fell asleep. I stretched my arms and yawned. Nick was beside me, I don't understand how he slept, he was sitting up with his head leaning on the wall behind him, he even put a little pillow between my foot and himself. I stood up, and decided to make a sandwich for myself, I haven't eaten anything in...how long?

I searched through the fridge. "Lettuce," I muttered to myself, "ham...Oh! Parma ham! cheese...and..." I paused searching for the bread, "bread!" "make me one too" said a voice. I turned to look, Nick was up and awake. "The sound of you searching for food woke me up," he started, "and no one can ever resist food" he said.

After the sandwiches were made, I sat down the couch and switched on the telly. It just so happened that the channel was doing a documentary about the Museum of Natural History. "What is that?" Asked Nick after he grabbed us some coke, "it's the museum" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"This museum was originally dedicated to President Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th president of the United States," the speaker started, he went on and on about the facts of Teddy, and then finally he moved on. The unknown speaker also introduced Rexie, and some other exhibits on the lobby floor, then moved up to the 2nd floor. The first exhibit he introduced was the treasures of Asia, there you could see the weapons and jewelry the Emperors once wore. Then moving on to the miniature hall, where Jedediah, Octavius and the mayans were, the speaker explained briefly about Jed and Octavius, but threw a whole 10 minute speech about the mayans which really bored Nick and I. After visiting the miniatures, they went into the egyptology exhibit. When the speaker mentioned the name "Ahkmenrah", Nick nudged me. "What?" "It's Ahk" "and?" "aren't you going to swoon over him" he said pretending to swoon, I rolled my eyes and continued watching the documentary.

The speaker explained a lot about egypt, and the history and life of Ahkmenrah - which I already knew, to think that Ahk was lying in that very tomb at this time of the day, was not pleasing to my mind. I tried to keep the image of bone, rotting flesh wrapped in bandages...but too late.

I shook the thought off. By inputing an image of him alive in his past life, laughing with Menivia, not knowing what was in store...

After introducing Ahkmenrah, the speaker moved onto the cavemen, where Laa and his "crew" were.

We were enjoying the show, then Tilly came rushing in the door. "SWITCH OFF THE TV!" she cried, then...her voice came out the telly...

"Working here in the museum of natural history is a..." "it's a blast" said Dr. McPhee, finishing Tilly's sentence, "yeah, you get to learn while you patrol, and clean" "no..." moaned Tilly slamming the door shut. "I've worked over at the British museum, so it isn't much of a challenge to adapt to life here" said Tilly during the interview.

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever said" commented Tilly, who was sitting next to me, "can you switch off the TV now?" she said, "please?" Nick and I groaned, "fine" we both said.

* * *

><p>"You're turning blonder day by day, Miss Varrowe" said Teddy, as he was always the first human exhibit to wake - Rexy normally woke first, and he roared to cue the others, "yeah" I said looking at a strand of my hair, "I guess I could always say I dyed it" I shrugged, "aren't you worried when all of your hair turns gold?" he asked, "we are dealing with magic here" he added.<p>

I never actually thought about that...The sudden flashbacks that I was having don't affect me that much, I'm used to it... I was able to control myself when the memories were triggered.

"I know," I said, "but what's the worst case scenario?" "You may fall back into your memory and never escape?" said the President.

Ohh...right...

"Then lets hope that doesn't happen" I said with a sour look on my face, Teddy tipped his hat and rode off to Sacagaweea - where else would he go?

Then someone took my hand, and wrapped their arms around me from behind. "Hey Ahk" I said, knowing that it was Ahkmenrah. "Awwwhhh, how did you know it was me?" he whined, I laughed. "Only you hug me like that" I explained, "and the jewels and the bracelet" I said, he let go of me, I turned around and he pouted.

After the presentations, Ahkmenrah was telling me how he wanted to see the outside world, since he's only been there when he needs to save the world - aka. tablet. So I begged Tilly and Larry if I could take him (and some others that wanted to come along) outside.

"Only around this block though" said Larry in a strict tone, "of course, sir" I said, "They'll need some normal clothes though" Tilly pointed out. "You're lucky I have some extras, incase Dexter pisses on us." said Larry walking towards his bag, he pulled out 4 shirts and trousers. They were supposedly for me, himself, Tilly and of course, his son Nick.

Ahk, Amelia, Lancelot, changed into modern clothes, while Jed and Octavius hid in Ahk's pockets.

We walked down the steps of the museum, "so...where do you guys wanna go?" Said Nick , who was going to be the "tour guide" since I don't live here, and the exhibits don't come out usually. "Well...I was really hoping to see th-" "the airport" said the rest of us finishing Amelia's sentence, "What? It is my duty to know about the planes and the pilots, even at present day!" said Amelia defending herself, "but...Larry said only around this block, the airport's a long way from here." I said, "well, we could do some shopping..." cried a voice, quite hard to believe that Octavius had suggested it. "Yeah sure, but I've only got 500..." said Nick looking through his wallet. I rolled my eyes, "500's enough!" I said tugging on Nick's sleeve.

There were only a few shops on the streets that were still open - surprisingly, though the men weren't enjoying it, Amelia and I were having a blast. We used almost 200 dollars in 30 minutes!

"Try this" said a voice from behind, Ahkmenrah took a top from the hanger on a rack nearby. It was golden and shiny, it reminded me of his "cloak". I took the top and went into the changing room.

AHKMENRAH's POV

"I should not have left..." said Lancelot sitting down next to me. Meg had taken a few pieces of clothing into the changing room. Amelia was looking through all the stores, and had dragged Meg with her. Though Nick had suggested that we did our own shopping, Octavius said that we should stick together in case anything happens.

They were quite disappointed since there was nothing in it for them, but at least they got to see and appreciate the modern world. Unlike other times that we've been out here, when we're saving the tablet from whatever reason, this time we got to notice the little things we've never noticed before.

The uhh...whats that called? Ah, technology! Improved since the last time I've been out. More products on...things...have been invented, and some shops that were here 6 years ago seemed to have vanished!

"How do I look?" Said a voice, standing in front of me was Meg in the golden top I gave her. It reminded me of what she wore in her past life.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. No words could describe how she looked. She looked like a goddess...even more god like than the goddess of love and beauty - Hathor. Well, at least to me she did.

"Well...if I would rate you from 1 to 10, meaning one the ugliest, and 10 the most gorgeous...I would say...8..." said Jed from my right pocket. "More than that" said Octavius from my left pocket.

"Ahk?"

"11" I said with a smirk. Meg smiled and gave a peck on my cheek.

After purchasing the many items Amelia alongside with Meg had bought. It was time already 12.

"We should head back" said Nick yawning, "agreed!" said Lancelot walking faster than all of us, heading straight back into the museum to change into his shiny armor again. I could tell that he missed it, since he's been in it his whole life...

"Who knew pharaohs had such good taste?" said Meg catching up with me, "you taught me how to pick out clothes for women" I said simply, "really?" questioned Meg clutching onto my arm, "yes really" I said. "Dont you remember?" she shook her head, "memory hasn't been triggered yet..." she said.

After walking for 5 minutes, 3 girls came out of a building that had "bar/pub" written on it. "Is he your boyfriend?" asked one of them holding a bottle of...beer, Meg opened her mouth to say something, but another girl spoke before Meg could say anything. "Of course he isn't, cuz he's mine now!"

A street lamp flickered. We all knew it was the work of Meg.

"Please...don't touch me" I said calmly, "awwhh why not? Are you angry at me, baby?"

I could feel Meg heating up, I looked over to her. Her fingers were playing with a small flame she had ignited.

"Look, we're just trying to get pass here" said Nick trying to move around the girls who were blocking the way. "C'mon they're no fun" said the 3rd girl, they walked straight past us, I held tight to my pockets, just incase Jed and Octavius fell out. Luckily they weren't.

"I hope she twists her ankle" said Meg, "ouch! I think I twisted my ankle! Shit! Ouch...shit..." cried a voice from behind. "How am I doing this..." said Meg with her voice in shock, "you're a witch" said Octavius, "I didn't mean it!" Meg was practically panicking now, "sorry! I didn't mean it!" she looked back at the injured lady, then leaves rotated around her feet.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Meg asked, "just say she'll heal in a day" I said shrugging, "she'll heal in a day!" said Meg with a tone of worry, "now snap your fingers" I suggested, "it's what Menivia used to do" I added, Meg nodded and snapped her fingers. "Please work, please work, please work" Muttered Meg under her breath. I knew her heart was racing, as she was making more leaves rotate around her feet.

The leaf sweepers will have an easier job tomorrow.

"Hey...it's fine, plus she deserved it!" said Jed, "no she didn't!" argued Meg. They kept bickering about the young lady, and wether she deserved having her ankle twisted.

I couldn't take it anymore, it was getting to annoying.

I took Meg's hand and pulled her close to me, and without thinking, I put my lips on hers.

The street lamp above us flickered and went out, sending sparks around us. I could feel Jed and Octavius hiding in my pocket, sitting down.

After I let her go, she couldn't stop smiling, and her bickering with Jed had stopped - thank Ra.

When we got to the museum, Meg said she needed to go home. Of course I let her, I knew she was tired, but I wasn't going to let her go without one more kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA/MENIVIA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, Lapia, Celesta, new characters that will only show up in this chapter and the plot of this story**

This is kinda based on Into The Woods - I dont own that either but I just thought of this because it can help explain more of who Menivia was, and also cause I loved the movie and the musical! 3 3

~ PatronusNightFlame

* * *

><p><em>"You have broken so many laws, young lady!" scolded Menivia's professor, "I expected more from you!" Menivia had broken the law since she used magic for harming others, she was going to be sentenced to death, burnt alive on the platform many other witches and wizards have lost their lives to. <em>

_Though they had magic, the type of fire they were dealing with could not be controlled, the whole area was magic-proof, the extraordinary powers of witches and wizards would be taken away once they enter._

_"I don't want to die!" said Menivia, "I may have harmed...some...but I have saved so many innocent lives!" she argued, "no one wants you dead! Other than the king!" said her professor, "wake up Menivia, can't you see what your actions have caused?" her professor said, mixing a potion. "I thought you were supposed to help me!" cried the young witch, "I am!" her professor snapped, "unbelievable, this student" muttered the aged professor. _

_"Drink this" said the professor handing her young student a potion, "what is it?" questioned Menivia, "once you drink this, you will be transported to Egypt" "EGYPT" cried the young witch, "yes, egypt, where my sister is" the young witch paused to think._

_"You have a sister?" she asked, "yes I do, she's much younger than I am, though" said Menivia's professor, "just drink it!" "but how about my stuff? My books, my herbs! The enchanted objects!" "do you want to live, or not?" said the professor strictly, "yes" squeaked the girl. _

_"Now, drink it!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(MENIVIA's POV)<strong>_

_I opened my eyes, I was in Egypt...alone..._

_Who sends a 18 year old alone in egypt?_

_"Who are you?" cried a voice from behind, I spun around quickly, causing a mini sandstorm to form around my legs. There stood a woman, whose facial features were very similar to Professor's, except...younger. _

_"You must be Menivia" she said, "yes..." I answered, my voice quavered a little. "Come in, the royal guards will soon check the villages!" _

_royal guards...come from the palace...in the palace lives the royal family...and in the royal family...Ahkmenrah..._

_It had been a year since my last visit, and Kamunrah has been threatening the world for 6 months...If he found out it was me who saved the lives of his prisoners...me who escaped the king who was working with him..._

_The battle wont be pretty._

_I followed the lady in her hut. Inside was much more appealing and...nicer than the outside. Her house was full of fabrics and dresses...she must be a tailor..._

_Beside me were the machines working themselves. She's a witch too. "Here, help yourself to something" she said placing a tray of fruit in front of me, "you really don't have to do this" I said, "well, it's the least I can do". She sat down across me, eating the grapes from the tray, "oh! Right, I haven't introduced myself!" she said, she took a sip of water and cleared her throat. _

_"I'm Celesta" she said reaching her hand out to shake mine, "Menivia" I said. A rather odd noise bounced off the walls of Celeste's house. "It's the prince!" she said panicking, "the prince?" "yes! Hide in my room!" she said, "where's your room?" I asked, but she was already gone. _

_There was another solution though. Just turn invisible. _

_I snapped my fingers and peeked through the window. _

_Ahkmenrah! He was getting off his camel and greeting the villagers with a bright smile. Though something felt wrong, it seemed wrong...his bracelet was glowing. _

_Bloody hell! So is mine! _

_I sat on the floor with my back facing the window, "out of all the times you could glow, you chose to glow NOW?" I muttered to myself. "Ma'am," said Ahkmenrah, "yes?" Celesta was probably swooning over my best friend. "Your house is glowing" he said, "thank you," said Celesta, "no it's actually glowing" said Ahkmenrah. I knelt and peeked through the window. _

_Since when did Ahk become so good looking? "Ugh. Knock it out, you could be discovered at any second now" said a voice in my head. "Oh! It's just Meni- my lamp" said Celesta, snapping out of her little daydream, "Meni?" repeated Ahkmenrah, "Meni..." said Celesta... "I named my lamp...Meni" _

_Nice save. _

_Though I could go out and go to the palace with Ahk - surely he didn't forget me...hopefully not, if Kamunrah was to know that I had freed many of his prisoners and basically ruined his many plans back in England, I would be dead once I saw him. _

_"Anyway, I - and the prince of Egypt of course, are here to announce that his father-" "Hail Pharaoh Merenkahre" "yes, he will be holding a 3 day festival for his youngest son, to find a suitable wife. Since...he has turned down every other princess from other lands..." The crowd broke into whispers. "The festival will take place next week, on the fifth day to the seventh" _

_I peeked through the window once more, there was a sour look on Ahk's face. The reason was obvious - he loved the servant Lapia. "Sire, your bracelet is glowing" said the announcer" Ahk narrowed his eyes and examined the bracelet, he touched it. Mine glowed even brighter, I hid my left hand under a piece of fabric. _

_"Well it happens at times" lied Ahk. "Anyways, you may return to your duties" said the announcer, he then commanded the guards and Ahk's camel to take them to the next village. _

_Celesta came in the door, I snapped my fingers and I turned visible. "Isn't the prince just dreamy? Not to mention charming?" she said, "yes, isn't he just?" I said rolling my eyes. "Right Celesta...focus...you have a husband" she muttered to herself, "you're married?" I asked standing up, "yes I am, he works at the palace as a scribe...and here I am...making clothes for people..." I gave Celesta a weak smile. _

* * *

><p><em>"You should go to the festival tonight" she suggested, I was helping her out in the garden, it had already been a week since I've been here. "The festival?" "yes! Prince Ahkmenrah might just fall for you" she said pretending to swoon, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell her that I knew Ahk, and that I'm his best friend - hopefully still his best friend, but I couldn't trust her entirely...<em>

_"Even if I did go, I've nothing to wear" I said simply, "well I can whip up something for you" she said, I raised an eyebrow, "follow me" _

_We went in the hut, she led me to a machine which was covered with a piece of thick fabric, "lift the fabric up" she said, "but you told me not to touch it for the whole 5 days!" "well touch it now!" I did as I was told, lying on the machine was a golden, one shoulder dress, with sequins sewed to make it shimmer under the light. I lifted the dress up, my mouth had formed an "O" I looked at Celesta, who only smiled at the sight. "Try it on" she said, I did as she was told and went into my room to put it on. _

_The back of the dress was longer than the front, the front showed up to my knees, while the back was almost touching the floor. There was a sleeve for my left arm, made out of silk. It wasn't like a normal sleeve that wrapped tightly around your arm, it was in fact, loose and only secured by two pieces of gold, one on my shoulder and one that covered my bracelet up perfectly. _

_I walked out wearing the dress and no shoes, Celesta covered her mouth and squealed with delight. With a wave of her hand, another gold fabric flew from the drawer and tied itself around me, which formed a thick belt-like section. Below the "belt" were gold ruffles that would float around and dance when the wind flew. _

_I couldn't help but smile. I haven't worn anything like this my entire life..._

_"Thank you" I said embracing Celesta, "thats not all" she said. She walked over to a cupboard on her left, she opened it, a pair of golden heels. _

_"This isn't necessary!" I cried, "yes it is, and you are going to the festival tonight" said Celesta, picking the heels up and placing them on the ground. "Try them on" she said, I slipped my foot into the heel, surprisingly it fit perfectly. "How did you know my shoe size?" I asked, "I uhh...hah...measured you when you were sleeping" Celesta said with her face red, I slipped my other foot in the heel and embraced her again. _

_"Thank you...for everything" I said, she snapped her fingers and I felt my hair change it's position. I yelped, but Celesta held a mirror up, showing my face and my hair..._

_My gold hair was tied into a braid, a rose made of my hair was tied on the side of my head, the rest of my hair was curly and down on my shoulders. Celesta had also made a mask for me, "this is only for emergency, if they recognize you and try to hunt you down" she said handing me a elegant but simple mask. _

_"Now, go to the festival" she said, "if you want to come back, click your heels three times and it'll take you back here" she said with a smile, "or you can just run here, the palace is only a village away since we're the 2nd closest village to the palace" said Celesta rolling her eyes. "Anyway, be gone!" she snapped her fingers and I was surrounded in purple smoke._

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVED! If you haven't already, please do!<p>

Thank you!

~PatronusNightFlame


	25. Chapter 25

_I was in the palace garden...it seemed like it was yesterday when Ahkmenrah and I were playing with the sand, making flowers grow...or just lying there, staring up at the sky..._

_"Miss?" said a voice, I quickly put my mask on, "is something troubling you?" I turned around and saw Ahkmenrah. I wanted to take the mask off and run to hug him, but if I gave my identity away...what would he say? _

_Not contacting him for a year even though I promised him I would. Breaking his heart by leaving and not returning for so many years. Hurting him in every way possible..._

_"No...I'm fine" I said, trying to avoid his eyes, just incase he recognized me. "What are you doing in the garden then?" He asked, "why are you?" I questioned, "the festival was held so you could find a suitable wife, because you've turned down everyone else and your father favored you more anyway" I said, my eyes widened. _

_Did I actually say that. _

_He narrowed his eyes, "I...needed to get some air" he said sitting on the edge of a newly built fountain. I guess the drought problem was solved. _

_I sat down beside him, like how I would usually do whenever I visited Ahk, which wasn't a very good idea. "Do I know you?" he asked, "oh...I don't think so..." I lied, "you look familiar to me" he said, "well you go parading everywhere...you've probably seen all the women in Egypt" I said shrugging. _

_A new piece started playing, "do you mind if I have this dance?" he asked standing up, holding his hand out, I smiled and took his hand. We walked into the throne room - where all the dancing was held, and we started to dance the traditional dance for ceremonies. _

_I still remember Ahkmenrah teaching me how to dance it, we were 12 back then, and he was practicing the dance with me. _

_We swirled and flowed with the music, when the piece was finished I found myself lost in his eyes. _

_Honestly, when DID he become so good looking? _

_The guests applauded, I bowed to him like any other princess or daughter of the village chief would. He bowed back, but his advisor called to talk to him. "I'll be right back" he said, I smiled and nodded. _

_What am I doing. I can't stay here anymore...if he found out...if he knew...Well, thats not that problem..._

_If Kamunrah knew. _

_I couldn't click my shoes and disappear, that would make it too obvious! _

_"or you can just run here, the palace is only a village away since we're the 2nd closest village to the palace" Celesta's voice echoed in my head. _

_I'll just run then. _

_I slowly walked away from the crowd, and ran for my life. Wasn't easy in heels, but I managed to. "There she is!" a guard cried. Terrible choice to run...but I had to. _

_I couldn't click my heels now, too obvious since Ahkmenrah and his guards were chasing me! _

_"Wait!" yelled Ahkmenrah, "I don't even know your name!" I ignored his questions, I just ran. The guards stopped to get on their camels, which gave me more time to run. _

_After...how long of running? I finally reached home. The door was locked. I could hear the guards yelling. I quickly unlocked the door with magic, and entered the room. I slammed the door shut, behind me were the sounds of the guards. I closed my eyes, and sank onto the floor. _

_"Home already?" said a voice, I looked up, and Celesta brightened the room with a wave of her hand. "I ran away" I said simply, "why would you do that?" she asked. I leaned my head onto the door, and took off my heels. "I don't know..." I half lied, I do know...but at the same time I didn't. _

_"How was it? Was it bad? How was the prince? Was he charming? Dreamy? Handsome?" she asked, "he's very nice..." I said, "and?" she asked taking my shoes and placing them in the cupboard, "it's a very nice festival" I said, "and?" "you sent me to the garden" I said, "I know, sorry" she said laughing at herself, I laughed along with her. "How about the prince?" "oh the prince" "yes, Ahkmenrah, that prince - not the other one" I chuckled, "well...he's..."_

_My best friend? He's kind, trustworthy, gentle and calm..._

_"He's tall?" "is that all?" "I suppose slightly shorter than the height of your door" I said, Celesta chuckled, "did you dance? Or...talk?" "Yes...we did...both things" "not bad" she said, "and?" "and it made a nice change, since back in England I'm breaking laws, rebelling against the king..." "did he fall for you?" "I don't know" "anything else about the prince? He's handsome isn't he?" "You're married!" I cried, "I know" she said burying her head in her hands, "he's handsome for a prince...I guess?" _

_"Guess?" said Celesta with a shocked tone, "GUESS?", "What? I don't go dancing with princes all over the world! I haven't met any other prince" I said standing up, defending myself, "are you going back tomorrow?" she asked, "yes...no...maybe...I don't know..." I said pacing, "yes, you are, I didn't make that dress for you to run away from the prince! Now take it off and hang it!" she said._

* * *

><p><em>"Why'd you run away?" said a voice behind me, I jumped. It was only Ahkmenrah.<em>

_Oh no...did he see me appear here with purple smoke? _

_"I...I was afraid" Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyebrows, "you have a significant other, don't you?" he asked, "yes..." I lied, "I was...my father doesn't approve of him..." I said, faking my sadness, "he forced me to come and win the heart of the prince" I said. "It's obvious you have a significant other" I said changing the topic. Ahkmenrah's eyes immediately widened, "is it that obvious?" he whispered, I nodded. _

_"You remind me of someone" he said after our first dance of the night, "really?" I asked, "yes, you sound like her...your eyes hold the same enchantment her eyes do, the way talk and perhaps...your hair" he said, "makes me wonder if you really are her" he joked, "I've never met you and talked to you...or spend time with you my whole life, until yesterday" I lied. _

_It didn't feel good lying to him. Knowing that he was talking about me. _

_"Of course" he said, with a slightly sad tone, "it's just...perhaps I miss her too much" he said. "Is she your significant other?" I asked, though I knew the answer - no_

_"Mayb-I mean, no" my eyes widened... "I thought you liked...you fancied that servant girl" I said, "who told you that?" he said, I knew he was tensing up, "I know, because you've been glancing at her, then at me, and back at her" I lied. "Have I? Thank you for pointing that out" he said. _

_"What is this? Don't tell me you fancy two girls at the same time" I said, "I don't" he said quickly, "really?" I challenged. "I thought I loved her...but...my heart still belongs to the one that stole it" he said, "she has served me for so long...day by day my love for her grows" he sighed. _

_There was a pain in my heart. Why was I feeling this? Perhaps it was because I would have to separate the lovely couple...it was the deal...the deal I was forced to make. _

_After dancing so much, my feet felt sore. This time Ahkmenrah was distracted by a chief of a village. I took the chance - I ran. _

_"There she is! We won't lose her this time, Prince Ahkmenrah!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Finally I was home. I unlocked the door. Slammed it behind me. Minutes after, the sounds of the guards were echoing around the walls of Celesta's house. I let out a sigh of relief. _

_"I thought I told you to stay!" scolded Celesta, "I couldn't...it...it's scary!" I cried, "how was tonight?" she asked, sitting down to hear my tale. "He loves...he used to love a witch, but she left him to study magic" I said, "by 'witch' do you mean yourself?" asked Celesta. _

_I nearly tripped, "what makes you say that?" Celesta smirked, "you can't outsmart me, I know you grew up with him. Your professor told me" she said, "I know you left incase Ahkmenrah's brother threw a spear at you when he wasn't looking, thats why I made you a mask!" she said as I was taking off my shoes and mask. _

_"It's painful to see him in pain" I said, "he's...been my friend since forever...accepted me when everyone else despised me and my family" I said sitting down. Celesta conjured a goblet filled with water, "thanks" I said drinking the water with one swallow. "You shouldn't run tomorrow," said Celesta, "why?" I asked, "tell him you're his long lost friend. Tell him you're Menivia" she said, "But then what if his father knew who I am, when I know that I'm not what he wants his son to marry?" I argued, "but then...what if you are? What a prince and pharaoh would want?" said Celesta. _

_Silence..._

_"You don't know what it feels like" I said breaking the silence, "his family hates me...and witches...and wizards..." I said, "to arrive at the festival is exciting and all, but once you're there...it's scary. Also knowing that fact that the royal family hates you. Knowing that you've broken his hear by leaving him alone for so long..."_

_Tears formed in my eyes, snowflakes swirled around me. _

_"Go back tomorrow...but don't run away, face your fear...tell him the truth or it'll only get worse..." _

* * *

><p><em>"I knew I would find you here" Said a voice. I smiled and embraced Ahk. "Look, there's something I need to tell you" I said quite seriously, "me too" he said. "Oh...in that case you go first!" I offered, I didn't know how to tell him. "I lied to my father that I was going to marry you" he said, my eyes widened, "now...I know you have another person in mind, but this is just for show..." he said, "you have a mask on, therefore they don't know who you are...and I can make all the facts up. On the day when 'you' greet my parents, you don't show up, instead...my servant will..." he said.<em>

_Lying to his father? Not something young and innocent Ahkmenrah would do._

_"Who told you the plan?" I asked, "I thought of it myself" he said proudly, "alright...in that case you don't need me" I said smiling, and I ran straight to the front gates of the palace. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" cried Ahk from behind, "you don't need to" I said, but I couldn't move anymore. _

_You've got to be joking..._

_They spread a rare substance on the staircase, just to stop me? This goo-like green muck, all over the steps of Merenkahre's palace..._

_I tried lifting my foot, but it was stuck onto the slimy...ugh..._

_The guards were close behind, followed by Ahk himself. _

_I chanted the enchantment to stop time, but allow only the magical folk to move - I used this to save the innocents back in England. I closed my eyes shut and snapped my fingers. All the noise disappeared. _

_"Professor said to only use this at desperate measures" I muttered to myself, "about time I used it again" _

_I sat on the steps of the palace - the area where the substance didn't touch. I looked over at the position my frozen self was, 'I' was less visible and still standing stuck to the steps while the unfrozen me could walk around. As long as I returned to that exact position, time would resume._

_I walked up the steps to look at the guards and Ahk, I took off my mask and put it in his hand. _

_"The reason I run from you" I said to Ahk, though I was certain that he wouldn't see or hear me, "is to avoid...collision..." _

_I missed him. _

_Menivia missed him. Not this other person I am now. Not this maiden in a fancy gold dress and a mask. _

_I strolled through the throne room and up to Ahk's room. I know he won't mind, he always let me in anyway..._

_On his desk were a load of books, and papyrus scrolls. I took one of them and sat down on his bed to read it. _

**_Dearest Menivia, _**

**_When will you return? It's been 2 years since your last visit...and I miss you very much...I would also like to say thank you for giving me the 'protective gem', you have no idea how many times that saved my life..._**

**_Anyway, life hasn't been the same without you...Brother keeps telling me to forget about you since you've 'left my heart to wither' - yes he puts it that way, but I know you'll never forget me_**

**_Right? _**

**_Not everyone can_**

_The letter was never finished...and never sent...2 years...he was 16 then..._

_I took another one..._

**_Dear Mev, _**

**_Thank you for the sweets you sent me, Kamunrah and I really like them. Especially the sweet fizzing sweet on a stick! Wish I could see you more often...the drought is getting worse by the minute..._**

**_I hope you and your parents can come back to fix it...well, not exactly fix it...but to make things better..._**

**_Wishing you were here, _**

**_Prince Ahkmenrah_**

_Sweets...I sent them the sweets...when I was twelve! During Christmas! _

_After searching through his stuff, I found 5 more letters that were unsent. "What are you doing?" said a voice, I jumped, "Celesta, I-" "froze time" she said, cutting me off, "yes...but I-" "you didn't tell him" I sighed, "I couldn't!" I cried, "he spread this...substance on the stairs! I had to freeze time!" "Why not stay and be caught for once? Have you thought of that?" Celesta scolded, "what would be his response if he knew?" I cried._

_"You stopped time because you were stuck on stairs?" questioned Celesta, "yes...I was unaware, I just wanted to leave! And hopefully not let them see who I am" I answered, "he put the substance there, because he cares! He wants to know who you are! Or perhaps he knew who you were, but you kept running away!" "I've broken his heart so many times already, why break it once more when I can avoid it?" _

_"Put his scrolls back!" she scolded, I did as I was told, "now unfreeze the time!" she cried, Celesta opened the door and gestured me to go out, I went out and walked to where 'I' was frozen. _

_"Let's go!" the guards cried. I give up. I clicked my heels 3 times...Gold smoke surrounded me...and I was gone. _

* * *

><p><em>PAST AHKMENRAH's POV<em>

_The young lady disappeared with gold smoke surrounding her...gold smoke...same shade as Menivia's._

_She told me that every witch or wizard has their own color, for example, her's was gold. Gold like her hair. _

_In my hand was the lady's mask. She was a witch. Perhaps...she was Menivia. _


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS MEGERA/MENIVIA, ELAINE, BERNARD, SETH - who wont be showing up anymore, Lapia, Celesta, new characters that will only show up in this chapter and the plot of this story**

_**Thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH! For those who didn't, PLEASE DO SO!**_

_**~ PatronusNightFlame**_

* * *

><p>"Meg...Meg...Wake up...please wake up..." Sobbed Tilly, "MEG!" she cried.<p>

Her sister would not wake up. Even worse was that her hair had completely turned gold, and gold wisps were dancing around her body.

"Tilly!" Cried a voice, the older sister turned to look, her friend Larry and his son Nick had came to help. "What happened?" Said Nick with his pale frightened face, "she...I don't know!" sobbed the worried sister. "It's only half an hour till the museum wakes, we can take her there and Ahk can...uh...fix her?" suggested Larry. Tilly nodded, "I'll get a cab" she said rushing downstairs, "Nick, mind carrying her?" asked Larry, his son shook his head and carried the unconscious girl down and carried her in the cab.

"Is she okay?" asked the driver, "yes, she-" "dozed off" said Larry cutting off his son. The driver nodded and drove them to the Museum of Natural History.

By the time they got there - 6:13, the museum was awake.

"Teddy! Sacagawea! Ahk" cried Larry walking at a fast pace, "Lawrence, what's the hurry?" asked the President, "Meg..."

* * *

><p>NICK's POV<p>

Meg was unconscious in my arms...I was afraid that she would die and I would be the one to blame. "Nick, lay her on the table" cried Sacagawea, I did as I was told. "Why is it always her..." muttered Sacagawea.

Sacagawea measured her heartbeat and made sure she was breathing properly. "What happened?" she asked, "she...she went to bed yesterday...and she's never woke up since" said Tilly with tears in her eyes.

Laa embraced Tilly and stroked her hair.

Then, Ahk came racing down the stairs. ""Meg!" he cried, he rushed to her, "Whats wrong with her?" I asked, "it's gone too far..." said Ahk, "she's trapped" he said looking up.

"She's trapped in her memories..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES 'TRAPPED IN HER MEMORIES?" cried Tilly in disbelief. "And why is there gold stuff floating around her?" She asked.

Ahk's eyes widened.

"When did this start?" he asked pointing to the wisps surrounding Meg. "Just last night...or like...this morning" I answered, "and you didn't take her to me?" there was anger in his voice, and tints of worry here and there.

"Like you would know how to solve this?" said Tilly, "no..." said Ahk looking down at Meg. "This...this is a very bad sign" said Sacagawea. "How so?" asked dad, "I've seen this before as well" said Lancelot.

"Well since you certainly know why she's playing dead, why don't you explain?" demanded Amelia.

"She's dying" said Sacagawea and Lancelot at the same time.

"DYING?" the rest of us repeated. "Let me get this straight...Meg...is dying because she's trapped in her memory?" I said. "Every time a witch dies, her 'true colors' surround her and take her to the land above mortals" explained Lancelot. "I've only seen this when my great grandmother died...she was a sorcerer...a seer - She could see the future. When she passed away...blue wisps just like this surrounded her. In a flash...she was gone"

Tilly fainted.

This can't be good...first Meg was having visions. Now, she's about to die...

* * *

><p><em>MENIVIA'S POV<em>

_"He didn't know it was me!" I squealed, Celesta raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "That was exactly what I told you NOT to do" she said, she waved her hand, my dress and shoes were gone, I was dressed in my normal clothes. _

_I was back to wearing a red dress with gold patterns on the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. _

_Very British, but no one cared anyway. I barely walk on the streets._

_On top of that, Celesta made me a hood just incase of sandstorms. _

_"Where's the mask?" She asked, "where do you think it is?" I asked adjusting my clothes. "You gave it to the prince?" She asked with disbelief, "yes, I did" I said flipping my hair._

_Then there was banging at the door. _

_"The palace guards, please open up." Said a thick voice. "Invisible, now" mouthed Celesta. I snapped my fingers, the hood and my dress were invisible with me. _

_Celesta opened the door, "ma'am did you go to the Pharaohs festival earlier this night?" "No..." Replied Celesta awkwardly, "I was here...sewing" she added. _

_The guard raised an eyebrow._

_"I speak the truth!" Said Celesta, her right hand - which was holding onto the door, was forming lightning. _

_Different witches with different personalities have different reactions for different emotions. _

_For me, fire was for anger, snow for umm...sadness or fear...or - this only happened once, when I was flattered or when I'm blushing. When things rotate around me, it means I'm troubled. Though it's different when wind surrounds me, when that happens I'm determined to do something. When objects float it means I'm nervous. _

_Out of all of these, I seem to always have flames on my hands. _

_And I have to force myself to allow water to float around. That was one of the powers I wasn't born with._

_Not all witches were born with the powers. Some were made...but most were born._

_"Have you by any chance seen a girl, With gold hair and a golden dress?" The guard questioned, "I am sorry, but no I haven't..." Lied Celesta._

_"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to bed" she said. The guard nodded, but he hesitated to leave. _

_At the end, he did leave. I peeked through the window, he was talking to Ahk. Ahk nodded sadly and was playing with the bracelet. _

_He then examined the mask. _

_Even from the window, I could see sadness in his eyes. And it felt horrible to see that. Knowing I was the cause. _

_"Now would be a good time to tell him" said Celesta tidying the desk. "How? I can't just barge out" Celesta rolled her eyes. _

_"Well, it's better than hiding" saidCelesta, "no it's not" I bickered, peeking through the window once more. _

_My heart shattered at the sight. Ahk didn't deserve this. To be pressured by his father because of 'forbidden love'. Then having his heart broke nby me, so many times. Why am I being such a horrible person?_

_"At least you're better then Kamunrah" said a voice from the back of my head. _

_Shut up Menivia. Shut up..._

_I sat down on thte floor, my head leaning on the window pane - we (magical folk) are more advanced than the non-magical folk. "Menivia, getting upset because of this, isn't worth it" Celesta scolded, "now get your bottom off the dirty floor!" _

_"Yes it's 'worth it'" I argued, "I've done enough harm to him...why am I doing more?" "that's something" you have to ask yourself," said Celesta, "I suggest you go out now, before they leave" she said putting the machines to rest. _

_Even though I wanted to...I couldn't...Not that I was afraid to go, or what he would say after breaking so many promises. I was afraid that I would bring him more trouble, more harm...and most importantly - crush his heart._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please review, fav and follow!<em>

_~ PatronusNightFlame _


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey guys! Thanks for faving, following and reviewing! Thank you for giving me suggestions on how to improve, I will certainly keep them in mind when I'm writing. Also, 7000 VIEWS? NO WAY!?_**

**_Again, thanks soooooo sooooooooo much!_**

**_I will mainly be updatin during the weekends, but it's hard to say. Perhaps I can update my fic during school :P _**

**_but anyways, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, SETH, LAPIA, CELESTA, ELAINE, AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEGERA's POV<em>**

Holy...the relationship between Menivia and Ahk is very...very confusing.

I might as well wake up now. And eat something...

Okay...be prepared to see the bloody bright light of day - unless it was already the evening.

Wait...what's going on...Wake!

WAKE UP MEG

WAKE!

The next minute I was trapped in a hallway. The walls around me were all written in hieroglyphics. Torches then lit up, showing the full length of the hallway. I couldn't see the end though.

I walked down the hall. Then, I heard noises,of shouting and arguing down the hall I followed the noise.

""I wont do it!" cried a voice, "why should I? I never wanted to!" cried the same voice. "You signed a contract! It'sh the fing that keepths you ALIFE" cried another voice, a more demanding and ruthless. It sounded familiar...

Who else could have a scary-arse voice with serious lisping? Kahmunrah.

It lead me to a door. A glowing door, sealed with magic. I tried using my powers, but it went straight through. Perhaps this is magic proof? I tried to open the door, but I fell through it.

I landed on the ground, in front of me was a dress. It was the same style as Ahkmenrah's, but it was blue and green. I looked up. There I stood. In a fancy black dress with gold patterns.

Bloody hell...I wish I had some more fashion sense in my past life.

"No, Kahmunrah! I will not do it!" Menivia said crossing her arms. Her fingers playing with flames that were surrounding her hand. "Oh, but you have to, darling" said Kahmunrah, "dont call me that" Menivia snapped, "and who can?" said Kahmunrah rolling his eyes. "Oh, well, perhaps..." Menivia was obviously hesitating, "your 'baby brother', haven't you thought of that? Well, apparently not! No wonder your parents made him the pharaoh" said Menivia flipping her hair.

You go, Via! This is weird...I'm cheering for my past self.

Kahmunrah's rather 'calm' face was burning red with anger. He took a deep breath, "yes isn't he just the perfect brother that gets all the women?" he said faking a smile, surprisingly Menivia and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

Wow. Thats...wow

"Menivia," started Kahmunrah, "kill Ahkmenrah and you shall have all that you desire" he offered. Menivia sighed, the flame on her hand was gone, the objects in the room floated, "Kah-mun-rah" Menivia said turning to face him, "I already HAVE all that I want" she shouted, "Ahk's alive, he's happy, he's in love, I've hidden my family, you can't get rid of the magical folk, because guess what? You and your band of what you call 'soldiers' are just, a bunch, of weaklings." Menivia said with a rather large about of sass.

"Oh, also that, you're not ruling the world! So I have no reason to kill" said Menivia with a fake smile. Kahmunrah rolled his eyes, "look, you better watch your attitude later on. I didn't gather the great but horrid leaders of this world for nothing!"

"Wow! Mother and father would be _so_ proud!" she said, "oh wait! They don't know about this!" she said throwing her hands up, "you _killed _them, they're deceased!" she gritted through her teeth.

A vase cracked, and tumbled onto the floor.

I jumped a little. "When they come, I expect you to behave and control your magic" scolded Kahmunrah.

That was magic? Wow...I have to get used to that.

"Try not to set anything on thire" said Kahmunrah pacing around, Menivia only rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers.

Kahmunrah's tunic was lit on fire. He shrieked. "AHHH! STOP IT MENIVIA!" Menivia only smirked and snapped her fingers. The fire extinguished. "Ohhh! If I didn't need you, you would be _so _DEAD right now!" Menivia shrugged.

"Not afraid" she said simply, "you can't kill me" Kahmunrah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is it because you're a witch?" he said in a mocking voice. "Ohh! Look at me! I'm a witch! You can't kill me! I'm so powerful! Ahahaha" after he finished, he glared at her. "No, not that" Menivia started, "as long as Ahk lives, he will be the only person that can kill me. Which makes me hard to kill" she said with a smile.

Kahmunrah groaned.

I guess he gave up bickering with the witch, he sat down on the more throne-like chair in the room. In front of him was a table, covered in gold cloth. He took a deep sigh.

"What happened to you?" asked Menivia, "huh?" Kahmunrah seem to have misunderstood.

"You were so protective of him when he first met me, and now you're planning to kill him?"

Kahmunrah sighed. "My parents chose him, not me. If I don't kill him, how else will I get to the throne?" he said slouching on the chair. "You two were very close..." said Menivia taking a seat, "yes, we _were_"

Then there was a knock on the door.

Menivia knocked back in a pattern. The person on the other side of the door answered by knocking in another pattern. "Open it!" squealed Kahmunrah.

I raised an eyebrow. Luckily he didn't rule the world. I bet his ultimate weapon will be the echos of his squeal instead of nuclear bombs.

"You!" A voice cried, I spun around to see what was going on. Menivia was standing still with a sword pointed to her throat, "you...you outcast! You witch! You know how long it took us to hunt you down? You bloody horrid potions master!" he cried, "why, thank you, your highness. It's great to see you too" Menivia said with a flame igniting on her right hand.

"Now, now..." said Kahmunrah rising from his comfy chair, "Why not we all jush...calm...down..."

"Oh please Kah, he can kill me if he wants to!" said Menivia bravely.

"I would love to"

"C'mon Kah, you heard the man"

"SILENCE!" shouted Kahmunrah in annoyance. "2 years! 2 years to look for you!" muttered the king. "2 BLOODY YEARS HUNTING YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE DOWN! AND YET YOU'RE HERE? WORKING FOR THE MAN I'M WORKING FOR?" raged the king.

Menivia had then disarmed him. His sword went flying towards my direction. I ducked to avoid it splitting my head in half, I looked back...the sword was stuck onto the wall...the wall of the palace. Which is not a good thing.

Kahmunrah's mouth formed an "O"

"Please Kah, I can fix it" said Menivia, with a wave of her hand, the sword fell off and the damage on the wall was now fixed.

After 5 more knocks on the door. The meeting started.

"Now, gentlemen, I believth you-"

"Can I just say something?" said the King of England. "Yes, oth course" said Kahmunrah sitting down on his throne-like chair.

"Why is the witch here?" He asked, Menivia choked on the water she was drinking. "You didn't tll them, Kah? Such a disappointment you are, no wonder he's dying to kill me!" the witch said playing with a snowflake.

"She's here to help us, and no, I haven't mentioned you to them because guess hwta, this is the first meeting" Kahmunrah was obviously annoyed. "Well," he started, "I'm really quite shurprised that everyone showed up!" he said cheerfully, "King of England, King of france, leader of Russia, the most skilled ninja of Japan, and of course, the Emperor of China"

Menivia payed no attention to what Kahmunrah was saying.

"Thank you...and may I just say...I am so thrilled to see all of you! It's like meeting your pen pal!" he squealed. I face=palmed as Menivia groaned. "Kah, they're leaders of developed countries, you don't just squeal in front of them!" Menivia commented. "Menivia, shut up" said Kahmunrah. "It is great to have you all here. I assume that you know why you're here." he paused, "to take over the world"

"With the witch's help, we can get rid of the current pharaoh and take over a country a a time. " he said, the leaders all raised an eyebrow, "alongside with you great people of course" said Kahmunrah.

Nice save

"The witch here, will be in charge of getting rid of my brother" said Kahmunrah proudly. "He's your brother?" asked the King of France, "yes he is, and he doesn't deserve the throne!" said Kahmunrah with disgust.

"Says the one that killed his own parents" said Menivia cutting in."Menivia! One more word from you, and I will kill you" said Kahmunrah in an annoyed tone. "Oh. but you cant" said Menivia raising her hand up to show the bracelet.

"Whats that?" asked the leader...king of Russia. "It's a bracelet that keeps me alive. As long as his 'baby brother' is alive, I will be unstoppable. And as long as I am alive, he will be too." Said Menivia pacing in front of the leaders of the world.

"Is this why I have to kill you so many times? And each time you somehow survive?" questioned the king of England. "Precisely," stated Menivia, "and now, you don't _get _to kill me because...guess what we're forced to work together"

"forced? I never forced you, what are you thalking about?" laughed Kahmunrah. Menivia raised her eyebrow, "okay, I did, but I can promise you" he said pointing his finger to Menivia, "and all of you" he said turning to the 'great leaders of the world'

"If you help me, you will be rewarded...the world"


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys! Thank you all for faving, following and reviewing! _**

**_Oh! A_****_nd DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, haven't heard from you in a while, I was glad to see you review! _**

**_To _**galaxypa _**(I don't know if you've read up to this chapter yet), thanks for the tip, I will most certainly remember that. **_

_**Anywayz, enjoy the next chapter!**_

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, SETH, LAPIA, CELESTA, ELAINE, AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p>AHKMENRAH's POV<p>

Meg was ice cold in my arms. The gold wisps around her increased, it was about 2:00am in the morning.

Tilly was fast asleep on the wheeled chair, Laa was sleeping on the floor, his hand holding hers. Larry, Sacagawea, Lancelot, Teddy and Amelia were still thinking of what to do to save Meg.

Nick came through the door, holding a few cups of coffee. He handed one to his dad, Teddy and Amelia, and kept one for himself.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked sitting down beside me. "Hopefully" I said stroking Meg's hair. I looked up to see Larry and Teddy pacing, trying to find a way to save Meg.

Beside me, Nick took a sip of Starbucks coffee, "want some, Ahk?" he offered, I raised an eyebrow, "it'll help you stay awake" he said. I nodded and took a sip.

"If you help me, you will be rewarded...the world" Kahumrah's voice echoed in my head.

Meg was with Kah...

"Meg...Meg wake up! MEG!" I shook her, "MEG! Don't fall for Kahmunrah's tricks!" I warned, but there was no movement from her, the wisps only rotated around her faster. Then the next thing I saw was a pen flying towards my face.

But it bounced off...There seemed to be a gold force field around me, protecting me from anything that could hurt me.

"What were you thinking, Ahkmenrah?" said Sacagawea angrily, "shaking her will only kill her faster!" she said picking up the pen on the floor.

"I...I heard Kahmunrah's voice...I was afraid he would hurt her..." I said quietly, "she's fine" said Lancelot walking up to us, "she's in her memory, no one can see her, or hurt her" he said looking down at Meg who was motionless.

I looked over to Tilly, who had a tear rolling down her cheek, landing onto the floor.

* * *

><p>MEG's POV<p>

I was then surrounded by gold smoke.

I was in a field. There were patches of grass, but mostly sand and dirt. In the distance, there was a palace.

I took a few steps back. Then my vision changed. There was a sudden bright light. I spun around.

There I was. Sitting directly across Ahkmenrah and his advisor, with map on the table and some figures on the map.

In this...umm...area? There were soldiers sharpening their spears and blades.

"Team 1 will attack them here, then team 2 will come in from here. Via, you said there was an underground system?"

"Um...haha, yeah I'll work on that" said Menivia awkwardly.

The advisor rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why you brought her" whispered the advisor to Ahk, "she can help us" Ahk said, defending Menivia. "Without her, we wouldn't have a decent hiding place"

The advisor nodded, and finally decided to shut up.

"Ahk...I dont understand why-"

"The 3rd team will enter directly from the front gate"

"Ahkmenrah!"

"If the General does not force his army against us, then we will not attack"

"Pharaoh, how would each solider know when to attack?" asked the advisor. "We will have signals, either sounds," he said looking at an odd looking tool on the table, "or light" he said, this time looking to Menivia.

"AHKMENRAH!" Menivia shouted. Ahk's head shot up, "yes?" he squeaked.

I'm guessing Menivia doesn't normally shout at Ahk.

"Why waste so many lives when you have me? Why kill so many when you can prevent it?" debated Menivia.

"I-"

"No, Ahk! I haven't finished!" said Menivia cutting him off, "I can wield magic, why not send me to do the work? Instead of sending your bloody army, send me! I'll reason with the General and then proceed to the king!"

"Menivia...it isn't safe" argued the young pharaoh. Menivia rolled her eyes, "what's life without danger? I do this in England, why can't I here?" Menivia said flipping her hair.

You go, girl! I never knew past me was such a badass.

"Via-"

"NO!" Menivia snapped her fingers and Ahk's mouth shut immediately. She gave him an innocent smile and left her stool.

"Well, here's some good news" Menivia started, the army from Egypt turned to look as she spoke in their mother language, "you don't have to waste your lives away now, don't worry, I-" she squealed as Ahk put his hand over her mouth and carried her away from the army.

"Don't listen to her, she's no general of yours" said Ahk's advisor, "we're still planning" he added.

I chuckled, I thought war was intense - well only if you consider this as a war because I'm honestly not sure, but I guess they can still joke around for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Ahk!" Menivia cried, Ahkmenrah had an annoyed facial expression. "What?" said Menivia crossing her arms, "why did you even THINK of telling them? They are here to fight for their country! Why would you do that?" Ahkmenrah scolded with his hands on his hips. Menivia groaned. "You're wasting time, Ahk!" said Menivia pushing Ahk away, the young witch headed to the borderline.<p>

"Menivia, where are you going?" asked Ahk as Menivia picked up her cloak - this time it was really a cloak. "I'm going to reason with the king" she said simply, "you know once you cross the borderline, you won't be protected! At least take a few men with you!" said her friend.

Menivia shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said, "I may be younger than you, but perhaps I'm smarter than you when it comes to this stuff" she said flipping her hair in Ahk's face.

The pharaoh rolled his eyes. Then he saw Menivia heading out, he quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, but he had passed the line himself. An spear was thrown towards their direction.

Menivia waved her hand and the spear turned into leaves, causing a few leaves to hit the pharaoh's face.

"Stay inside" commanded the witch. Ahkmenrah hesitated. "IN, NOW" she commanded. Ahk did what he was told and went back into the...protected area.

I followed Menivia across the field. Bows and arrows shot out of nowhere, but she dodged them all or she burnt them with fire. She was skilled at dodging all the obstacles, there was a blade thrown directly above her, she put her hand up, and as the blade was going to slice her vertically in half, the blade turned into a feather.

She released a sigh of relief.

"I mean no harm" she announced, "I just want to reason with your king" she said with a stern voice. "What do you want from him?" cried a voice. Menivia had her hands at the ready, prepared to defend herself if weapon was shot at her.

"I am from England. Now, England is working with Egypt" she said, which was true since the king of England is working with Kahmunrah, "the King and Pharaoh have sent me here to reason" she said once again. A slight flame was in her palms. "I do not believe you" the voice said again.

Menivia growled.

She ignored what the voice had said and proceeded to the village around palace. She knocked down the doors of that kingdom, successfully avoided all the obstacles, and made her way to the palace itself.

I found myself watching her in awe. Wishing I could do such things as well.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, you have ignored all our warnings. We've only sent 6, unlike other desperate countries that send 100 at a time. You've also thought about attacking Egypt." said Menivia with her palms on fire.<p>

Behind the young and untamed witch, there were a few bits and pieces here and there that were on fire. The ruler of this kingdom watched in horror, his eyes then focused on Menivia, his facial expression was priceless.

Something words cannot describe. There was too much horror written on his face.

"What do you want" he asked in an unsure tone. "I want, you to call off the attack you and Nubia have been planning." the witch said, "Big, mistake" she gritted through her teeth, the flames increased whenever Menivia said a word.

The ruler gulped in response.

"Now, if you don't want your land to be attacked, you _will_ do as I say" Menivia threatened. She was right, Ahk should have let her do everything. It could save time.

"Ye-yes, of-of course" the king stuttered, he ordered his advisor to scribble down the notes.

"Firstly, your kingdom will belong to Pharaoh Ahkmenrah" she said, "but this land has been-" Menivia waved her hand and the advisor's lips were shut. "Secondly, Egypt will have the stolen goods your soldiers have taken. Every last bit of gold from Egypt will return home safely" she said. The advisor kept writing. The king ordered a servant to prepare the stolen goods, he was rather careful with his words, afraid to anger Menivia and have his kingdom blown up. "Thirdly, your army - which will soon be Ahkmerah's army, will serve in the wars without hesitation. There will be no hiding, or escaping from training, and there will be zero tolerance on not serving in wars." the advisor was rapidly scribbling down arabic on the scroll.

"That will be all from this kingdom." said Menivia, she stepped up to the throne and held her hand out to shake the king's. The king took her hand, but he wasn't able to release himself from Menivia's strong grip.

Menivia tightened the grip, as the king squirmed. Smoke was rising up from Menivia and the king's palm. "Do you promise to commit to Pharaoh Ahkmenrah" said Menivia, with her voice cracking a little.

"Yes, yes, let go!"

Menivia released his palm. On his palm was a golden mark. "I'm sorry I had to do this," started Menivia, "but Pharaoh Ahkmenrah values loyalty, honesty and strong companionship . You have broken all three." said Menivia regaining her stern voice. "He values a lot of things, but those three are what he expects from allies." Menivia said, she turned around and walked out the palace.

Once she reached the gate, there were guards pointing their spears at her. She smirked and snapped her fingers...

Gold smoke surrounded her, and soon I found my vision spinning...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please fav, follow and review!<em>**

**_Thanksss_**

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hey guys! Thank you all for faving, following and reviewing! For those who haven't - please do!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, SETH, LAPIA, CELESTA, ELAINE, AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER_**

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

><p>"You bitch!" Screeched a voice. There I was on the ground, well, technically Menivia was. The person standing up wore a whitesilver glittering dress, her hair was straight and let down, on her head a silver headdress that shimmered in the light.

I walked closer to see who it was. The results shocked me - Lapia.

There was blood on the ground, next to Menivia. "You think you can fool a man's wife?" cried Menivia. "YOU THINK AHKMENRAH ACTUALLY WOULD CHOSE YOU?" she cried, her makeup was smudging, black tears rolling down from her eyes. "What makes you think you're his wife?" said Menivia fighting back, "Oh I know, he picked me over you" said Lapia.

Menivia grunted, and tried to stand up, but she was injured badly.

There was a piece of sharp silver, cutting her stomach...I instantly felt pain there, my knees gave away and I fell to the ground. In a similar position Menivia was in.

"What makes you think you can do this to me?" said Menivia taking the piece of metal out, and throwing it onto the floor, making more blood spread. "There was a ring of fire around Menivia, to protect herself from Lapia.

Lapia jumped back with eyes widened. Objects around them floated, the weapons behind Lapia floated and were pointed to her. "What makes you think you can win me?" questioned the witch, "is it just me? Or that your brain isn't developed enough to know that magical folk are more powerful than people like you?" Menivia said trying to at least kneel. But she fell to the floor again.

I crawled towards Menivia, who was holding her cut with her hand, her black, layered, knee high dress was now covered in blood.

"Lapia!" Cried a voice, "Menivia!" I shot my head up. I saw a hurt, but angry Ahkmenrah.

Menivia groaned and snapped her fingers. The weapons dropped down, and the objects that were floating fell back into their original place.

Menivia was in pain...Pain where she was cut, and pain in her heart.

I screamed. What was this torture. My heart on 'self-destruct' mode, and my stomach burning.

"What?" Menivia snapped, Ahkmenrah shook his head, "Lapia, I would like a word with Menivia" he said, his eyes locked to Menivia's with disappointment.

"What were you thinking" scolded Ahk, clearly he didn't see the pile of blood next to Menivia. "What was I thinking? What was your girlfriend thinking?" Menivia shouted, she tried to stand but she fell to the floor once more.

"It's okay, Menivia...we can get through this..." I said to her. She let out a yell, "this is not the time!" She muttered, "please...this voice in my head! STOP!" she screamed.

I laid on the floor, watching more blood roll down Menivia's hands. She could hear me...

"Via...What's wrong..." said Ahk who was suddenly worried.

"I...I..."

"VIA?"

"Menivia...it's fine...you'll be fine...you'll survive..." I said...then I blacked out.

I was in the darkness, until a voice called out.

"I see you have recovered" said Kahmunrah.

Menivia's pupil in her eyes were red like fire. "Are you happy now?" She gritted through her teeth. "Not quite" said Kahmunrah cheerfully.

"I'm still not pharaoh and-"

"And you never will be" said Menivia. "What?" Questioned Kahmunrah.

Menivia snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared on her hand. "Read it" she said handing the scroll to Kahmunrah.

The more Kahmunrah read, more anger and horror were displayed on his face.

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" he screamed, "I only agreed to the deal, because your plan obviously had a flaw" she said pointing to the scroll.

Kamunrah threw the scroll onto the fire. Menivia rushed to save the scroll, but her body flew back and hit the wall behind her.

"Hah! Magic proof! Thank you for the wand, Menivia" said Kahmunrah stroking the wand. Menivia stood up, she tried everything she could to save the scroll - extinguish the fire, try to kill Kah, use her powers to break the force field... But none worked.

"Kah...hasn't anyone told you...never mess with a witch," started Menivia, "it may just be the last thing you do"

Suddenly my vision started spinning - again.

There were so many voices in my head. I could hear them all talking at once like how Menivia could. The sound of soldiers yell, the sound of a scream in fear, a screech in pain, the sound of children laughing, Kahmunrah's voice, Ahkmenrah's voice, Larry's voice, Tilly's voice, Nick's voice, followed by Sacagawea and Teddy's.

Everything was just too fast!

My vision blurred. The last thing I saw was Ahkmenrah's sandals...Then, a flash of green, followed by gold smoke.

Darkness then surrounded me...I felt like was falling, or perhaps sinking...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. Blinked a couple of times. I was in Ahkmenrah's arms.<p>

"Ahk!" I cried, I threw my arms around him...but instead...I went through him.

I was on the ground. A lifeless looking person was laying in Ahk's arms. I stood up and walked over to them.

I let out a gasp. I was there. I spun around and saw Tilly crying. Larry, Amelia, Sacagawea, Lancelot and Teddy were together discussing.

Amelia pacing back and forth, Sacagawea chanting something under her breath. Lancelot was talking to Teddy, as Larry listened.

Normally Larry would do all the talking, but by the looks of things...he was at his wits end.

I then understood.

I died.

There's no way of bringing me back now.

From Menivia's memories...one cannot bring another back to life.

Then Amelia pointed her finger at Ahk and 'I'. "The wisps are gone!" Said Lancelot, "that's something I've never seen" he added. Sacagawea stopped chanting and rushed towards 'me'.

"She's alive" she said after examining 'me'. "Yes...she is" said Ahk in a sad tone, "alive in her memories..."

* * *

><p><strong>AHKMENRAH's POV<strong>

I saw it all. It was her that was the masked maiden. It was her

that saved the innocents. It was her that saved MY life countless times. It was her that tried to talk Kah out of murder. It was her that silently watched over me. It was her who tried stopped Kahmunrah. It was her that killed me, but she saved the world...

I read many books on my life, written by professors. Every book had said that Kah's evil plans were always stopped by a mysterious force.

Menivia...

She stopped him...

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. And landed on Meg's throat.

"Just because you feel that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to sit and bare it" said a voice. Meg's voice.

"You are brave, and...and perhaps it's really time to let go" said Meg's voice.

It felt like she was beside me, holding my hand.

And I missed her doing that...No matter what, I will refuse to believe that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>TILLY's POV<strong>

My heart was crushed...Meg? WHY MEG? SHE'S ONLY 17! WHAT IS GOING ON...

What should I do...

My heart was racing, but at the same time crushed. My stomach feels like it had been shot. My brain like an engine, thinking and thinking. I could barely breathe.

What should I say to our parents? That Meg just dropped dead?

NO SHE'S NOT DEAD!

GOD SHUT UP, TILLY!

Sacagawea just confirmed that she wasn't dead. She's still here. Perhaps in some kind of coma.

Why didn't we take her to the hospital? Wait no...Ahk said that to keep her alive was...Tablet...

The good thing was the gold wisps were gone.

Aka. Chance of her waking.

But...why isn't she awake yet?


	30. Chapter 30

**_PLEASE READ:_**

**_Hey guys! This is the FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC! _**

**_First of all, thank you all for faving, following and reviewing! Thank you so so so much! _**

_**Secondly, there may or may not be a sequel to this! Since after I finished this - which was a while ago sorry for not updating sooner, I felt like I had nothing to do. I mean, I finished my homework and all, and the new episodes to the tv shows I watch aren't out yet...So, I felt like writing another one! **_

**_Tell me what you guys think, whether I should continue writing the sequel - and posting it! THANKSSSS_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, SETH, LAPIA, CELESTA, ELAINE, AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER_**

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

><p>MEG's POV<p>

A tear rolled down Ahk's cheek. I held his hand, I know he felt that life wasn't fair, and why he had died at a young age, and now when he's reunited with whom he loves, she has to die.

This is sort of like Les Miserables all over again...

"Just because you feel that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to sit and bare it" I said quoting 'Matilda' the musical.

"You are brave, and...and perhaps it's really time to let go" said a voice from the back of my head. In my mind, there stood Menivia, proud and tall in her fabulous black knee-length dress with her high fashioned boots and her black cloak.

She smiled.

"But sometimes, guess what? It's not" she smirked and snapped her fingers. I started glowing. My legs were then adjusted to 'me'.

I yelped, my lower body was colliding with 'my' body which Ahk was holding, then my hands fell in place.

My eyes closed. I held my breath...

"Meg, it's not time yet! You've got a whole list of people's arse to kick!"

My eyes flicked open.

"MEG!" Someone screamed. I turned to look, but all the Exhibits crowded around me.

Sacagawea - who was kneeling beside me, rose and hugged me. Atilla and Laa raised me up and cheered. Amelia squeezed me nearly to death, Larry and Nick both embraced me. Texas licked me as Teddy and Lancelot hugged me and patted my back.

Then the miniatures hugged my foot, dexter hopped onto my shoulder and hugged my neck, Octavius and Jed cheered.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I KNEW YOU'D SURVIVE!" Screamed Jed punching his fist up in the air, "We always knew you'd wake up! Jedediah was nearly in tears!" Cried Octavius, "did not! Quit making stuff up!". I let out a giggle as the miniatures started arguing again.

I spun around and Tilly rushed towards me and hugged me.

"I thought I would lose you!" She said in tears. "I thought I was really going to leave!" I said, we sank onto the floor hugging each other. "I would never forgive myself if that happened! DONT BLOODY SCA-ARE ME AGAIN MEGERA VARROWE" cried Tilly. "I don't know what I'll do in life if you weren't here, alive with me..." she sobbed.

I felt a tear escape my eyes. Soon, I was bursting in tears like Tilly was. Squeezing her as we cried on each other like we used to when I was 5.

"I love you, sis" I said, "love you too"

I then heard the sound of jewels clashing together.

Ahk - who else would wear SOOOOOO much jewellery?

He sat onto the floor and kissed my forehead. He then buried his face in my hair, crying.

"I was so afraid you would go...I...I didn't know what to do! I thought...I thought you would...I-"

"Me too...but it's fine. I'm alright now!" I said hugging Ahk back. "Menivia brought me back" I whispered into his ear.

"Please don't leave me like that again" he said cupping my face, "I love you, please don't scare me like that, don't...just-" I placed my lips on his to shut him up.

After all those bitter memories, there was defiantly something sweet afterwards.

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes before dawn.<p>

Tilly, Larry, Nick, Ahk, Atilla, Lancelot, Teddy, Sacagawea, Amelia alongside with the two leaders of the miniatures and Dexter in Larry's shoulder sat on the steps inside the museum.

We were all hand in hand.

"I'm sorry" I said, now aware that I had gold hair...natural gold hair.

"It's not your fault" said Lancelot speaking up, "we're quite proud of you, candy. You survived" said Amelia. "We really thought we would lose you, Meg" said Nick, beside Tilly. "Don't ever scare us like that again, love" said Tilly with her eyes red.

"After all this," started Teddy, "I guess we've all learnt one very important lesson" he said.

"The quest was always about family"

"Never underestimate magic"

"The tablet still holds secrets"

"Love is always the solution"

"Never mess with girls...especially the ones who wield magic"

"Fly while you can, even in your past"

"Never ride the mysterious iron horse, or it may take you places you don't ever wanna go"

"Fight your weaknesses with a sword and some hope"

_"Be armed at all times, because witches are dangerous" _

_"Never piss on a girl, or she might faint and never wake" _

"Always believe in yourself, because you are the one with the power"

"The past may haunt you and you may or may not be trapped in it?"

Said Lancelot, Sacagawea, Larry, Tilly, Nick, Amelia, Jed, Octavius, Atilla, Dexter, Ahk and I at the exact same time.

We all broke into laughter.

"I guess the final lesson is, never mess with witches" I said quoting Menivia.

"It may just be the last thing you do"

* * *

><p>I hugged everyone goodnight - for them it was night, and walked Ahk up to his tomb.<p>

It was my last night here, but no one knew except for the non-exhibits and Sacagawea and Teddy, but they kept it a secret.

I didn't plan on telling the rest. Goodbyes were just too painful, and I know I'll cry my eyes out and not leave at the end of the day...

But...should I tell Ahk? I've broken his heart way too many times not to say anything.

"Umm...Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes, jewel?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon" I said quickly. Ahk stopped at his steps. "No!" He said, "what do you mean no?" I asked. "You need to recover from...whatever that was...being trapped in your past!" He said angrily.

I know this is one of those times where you're supposed to fight back, but I stood there and smiled.

"I love you, Ahk" I said hugging him. He looked shocked at first but returned the hug and planted a kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT THE AIRPORT:<em>**

I never thought leaving New York would be so painful...Tilly, Larry and Nick were in the airport with me. We spent the day together, a last minute hangout between the four of us.

"I'm really glad I came" I said as Larry sat down with the coffee, "really?" questioned Nick, "well of course! She met her knight in shining armour! Or should I say, _pharaoh in glittering jewels_?" Tilly teased. I slapped her playfully, but I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Meg, you really think you're okay with going back today?" asked the very caring Larry, that acts like a tough guy but is actually a big softie - as told by Jed.

"I'm fine," I said shrugging, "I've got Menivia in the back of my head guiding me, so I'm perfectly fine!" I said. Larry nodded and returned to his coffee.

Leaving New York was one thing, but leaving loved ones behind was another...

I guess Tilly was right. New York is full of surprises.

Welcome to New York! Where the surprise is that the history really does come alive. Especially in the Museum of Natural history!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"This is the end...hold your breath and count to ten..." - Skyfall, Adele<em>**

**_Thanks for sticking around! Please fav, review and follow if you want. Please also review about the SEQUEL to this - because I may or may not continue writing, but I will most likely write since I'm bored, and also your thoughts on my first fanfic._**

**_But for now, this will be the end to Megera and Menivia's tale. Until next time!_**

**_~ PatronusNightFlame_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Anyways, here's the first chapter of the sequel of Untold Past. I'm posting it here for those who followed and those who might not wanna miss any updates...**

**Without further ado...here's the first chapter to DIVERSION AT THE LOUVRE - that will be posted as a separate ****fanfiction soon.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

"So...hopefully you won't fail your exam on Egyptology" said Elaine coming out the bathroom, "yeah, though I doubt it" I said, I picked out my favorite clothing that I bought just last week. Ahkmenrah wrote to me about how comfy his "cloak" was, he still doesn't admit his gold cape was a cape. Even after watching superman with everyone else on film night back in New York.

He wrote to me about what fabric it was and how I just had to buy it, who knew pharaohs had such high demands on fashion?

I guess I can't blame him

After all it was really me in my past life who had taught him all about women's fashion...I don't regret it since I can't remember exactly what happened...just a brief one minute or slightly longer memory...

_"Women like soft, fluffy rich fabric! Not just any simple fabric you can buy in the markets!" Menivia said. It was a week after Ahkmenrah's coronation, he and his long lost friend were talking about what Queen to be, Lapia should wear on her wedding. But, of course, Lapia did not know that Menivia was part of helping them with the wedding._

_"Well, what exactly do I have to do to make a woman feel happy?" Whined Ahkmenrah, "I've tried many things! At the end it still doesn't impress them!" _

_"Everything...?" Asked Menivia with an eyebrow raised, "reeeeaaaaally?" She asked once more._

_"What are you thinking Mev?" _

_"Everything? Even-" _

_"NO MENIVIA NO! IM NOT! I DIDN'T! SHE HASN'T BEEN INTO MY ROOM AFTER EVERYONE'S ASLEEP!" He cried, luckily no one was arou__nd. _

_His response only made Menivia laugh like a hyena. "I'm only joking, Ahk! I know you haven't done it yet!" The witch said slapping her friend playfully, "at least not with her" she whispered. Ahkmenrah's eyes widened, the witch only smirked at his response. _

_Ahk smiled sweetly, "I will kill you, Menivia" _

_"oh, you'll be the death of me, love" replied the witch sticking her tongue out at the young and quite under-aged pharaoh._

"MEG!" I snapped out of my memory. Elaine had a confused look on her face, "you know...ever since you went to New York last year...you've been...quite...off" said Elaine. "How so?" I asked, "well...ever since you went you've been wearing a lot of gold colored stuff" she started, raised an eyebrow, "you've dyed your hair and become an Egyptology geek!" "It's only because..." I was finding the correct excuse or lie to tell Elaine. She cannot, in a million years know about the museum. Mainly because I swore to keep it a secret...I swore to Ahk I would never tell...

But what could I say? My hair slowly turned gold because I was a witch in my past life, and since something triggered my memory, I'm slowly becoming a witch in this life as well? I have also become an Egyptology geek because I lived there in my past life, became best friends with a pharaoh? Perhaps fallen for him too?

"I...after I studied about eygpt I really fell in love with its history!"

And it's pharaohs! Oh god, shut up, Meg!

Elaine's response was a raised eyebrow, "really? That's the best lie you can give me?"

"I'm not lying"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"I can see it in your eyes" she said, I narrowed my eyes as her frown became an innocent smile.

"Let's go before Cambridge runs out of breakfast" I suggested, Elaine nodded and we headed down to the cafeteria.

On the way down, we bumped into my history professor - Professor. Burgmann, "Miss. Varrowe, Miss. Casteren" he said, "morning professor" said Elaine and I almost synchronized, "Miss. Varrowe, I am truly impressed with your essay on the Tablet of Ahkmenrah" said Professor Burgmann with a smile, "thank you, professor" I said smiling, "why so suddenly this...such improvement?"

Maybe because I fell for a certain pharaoh?

"I took a trip to the Museum of natural history" I started, "since the tablet along with the pharaoh himself was on display there"

"uh-huh, and?"

"And...there I fell in love with the history of Egypt!"

Oh...bringing this up breaks my heart...Even though Ahk was in the British museum (along with Lancelot) it still broke my heart since I couldn't see him...

I've only visited him once, during the day, when he was trapped in his sarcophagus... And very much dead...I talked to him through my mind. I've been practicing the skill with Elaine, she didn't know why she knew what I thought about certain things, but she never bothered to get to the bottom of things anyway.

"Well...I'm glad that you did" said professor Burgmann, "see the both of you in a bit, dont be late for class Castern" he said with a serious tone, "I won't be" said Elaine.

* * *

><p>"For your finals, you will be required to know the life of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah" started Professor Burgmann, "Miss. Varrowe!" My head shot up, "yes?" I squeaked, "tell me something about Ahkmenrah"<p>

"What about him?" I questioned, "absolutely anything" said Professor Burgmann sitting down.

"There's quite a lot I know about Ahkmenrah, professor..."

"Anything"

"Well," I started, "Pharaoh Ahkmenrah is the second son of his father,Pharaoh Merenkahre" Professor Burgmann nodded and gestured for me to continue, "his brother, Kamunrah was the first born, who should have inherited the throne, but their parents chose Ahkmenrah to inherit the throne because they could see the dark and cruel personality of Kamunrah's" professor Burgmann nodded, "very well done, Miss Varrowe! That may be your first "A" in your history grade!" I smiled, by fingers playing with my bracelet.

_"Never forget me" Ahk whispered into Menivia's ear, "how can I?"_

I snapped back to reality...it had been months since my last visit...therefore I should visit him today. The only problem is how to get pass the night guard...whoever he or she is.

"Any plans tonight?" Asked Elaine laying on her bed with her phone in her hands and her shoes on, "I'm going to...well...walk around the city" I lied, lie #5083. "Walk around the city?" Repeated Elaine, "what for? I'd rather you come to the party with me" she said pouting.

"Party?"

"Yeah, Matthew's holding one tonight" explained Elaine. I nodded, "have fun then" I said grabbing my backpack.

I rushed down the stairs, 5:59pm.

Crap.

In one minute, the British museum is going to come alive...

In one minute...I can see him alive again...


End file.
